Protection of a Basilisk
by Chirisuki
Summary: What if Harry Potter has a pet Basilisk before he even knew he was a wizard? How would these change his perspective of the wizarding World? Warning: rated M for gore. Slight M/M but does not involve Harry. Not yet anyway.
1. Chapter 1: Snake ling

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story contains M/M in the future chapters. I just haven't decided on pairings and that sort of stuff. If you are prejudice or have homophobia and that sort. Best you don read. Scratch that, in fact, I advise you not to read.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Snake ling

All was peaceful and quiet in Private Drive Number that was until….

"Get out of the house, boy!" Uncle Vernon roared in rage.

Harry quickly scrambled out the front door, leaving the burnt toast behind in the kitchen sink. Once outside, he let a small whimper escaped. Seeing the front gate open, he decided to hide at the little stream that he found in the park last week. Knowing that his uncle will come out soon if he thought of a better punishment, Harry quickly ran of. Best to let him cool down.

The Privet Drive Park so happens was built next to a secondary mini forest. In fact, the park runs into the forest itself.

The aforementioned stream was hidden deep behind a clump of densely thick trees. The last time Harry was here was when he desperately dived into the bushes nearby when he was chased by Dudly's gang. After scrambling through the undergrowth, he had accidently stumbled into the stream, literately.

10 year's old Harry Potter sat down at the stream bed and sigh. Tear's started to leak out of his eyes; it was all Dudly's fault. If he has not held him in a headlock, he won't even have burned Uncle Vernon's toast.

A splash broke of Harry's train of thought. He gave a watery chuckle, admiring the serene surroundings. The place was really beautiful, with the stream running through the rocks. There was even a small pool that is connected to the stream with little guppies swimming in it.

With his curiosity peak, Harry carefully walks to the pool. He wanted to watch the guppies swim.

Suddenly, a brown shape hopped out from the nearby bushes into the stream. Harry jump in surprise and look around wildly. The brown shape swam into the pool before climbing out and turning one coppery brown eye to look at Harry.

Harry chuckled in delight before racing over to catch the toad. Croaking in alarm, the toad started to hop for its life. It dove into the nearby bushes. Harry peers over the bush and grin.

The toad was sitting behind the bush, on top of an…… egg?

"What's an egg doing here?" Harry wondered out loud.

At that moment, thanks to whatever happy-go-lucky deity out there. The egg started to crack.

Harry stared at the egg in fascination as the pieces of egg shell started to fall off. The poor toad on top of it gave a last croak of dismay and annoyance before hopping towards the stream and with a splash, disappears.

He staggered back in horror when two yellow eyes stared out from the egg. A small head followed by a winding body slithered out from the remains of the egg before coiling into a little circle in front of him.

"_Who are you?"_

Harry blinked in surprised. Did that snake just talk? He furrowed his brow in confusion before turning his head left and right. Seeing no one, he turn back to the snake.

"_Did you just sssssspeak to me?"_ He flushed. After all, you don't see people speaking to snakes and Harry was feeling quite silly.

"_Yes and who elsssssse would I be sssssspeaking too?"_

"_I am Harry Potter. You know, you are very pretty." _

Harry couldn't help but blush when he admitted that. The little snake was a vivid dark poisonous green with a streamline shape making it look like a moray eel. There were even some spikes sticking out of the back of its head like some sort of Red Indian feathers.

The snake seems to swell with pride much to Harry's amusement. It cocks his head and gave Harry a smug look.

"_What's your name?"_ ask Harry.

At that, the snake seems to deflate before giving Harry a pointed look.

"_Oh right."_ Murmured Harry.

"_What about Syvlana?"_

The snake gave a hiss of indignation. _"I am a male you mousebrain."_

"_Sorry, how about Usther?"_

"_No!"_

"_Madara?"_

The snake paused. _"I like it."_

"_Madara then. Erm…. I know this is sudden but can we be friends?"_

"_What are friends?" _The snake asks with confusion evident.

Harry gave a start. _"Friends are someone who helps each other and talk together. We spend time together and do stuff together."_

The snake thought for a while. _"That sounds nice, I would like to be this friend thing."_

Harry broke into a smile of delight. Now, if only there is a way to bring Madara into the house without the Dursleys knowing.

He gave a grin when an idea struck him. He brought his hand forward and beckons the snake to slither up to curl around his arm under his sleeve. That way, Madara won't get to stuffy; the Dursley won't see it and Harry can talk to him easily without attracting too much attention.

By then, the sun is already in the middle of the sky. Harry had better get back to cook lunch or else his uncle will be in an even fouler mood when he gets back.

It wasn't even till he was halfway home when it occurred to Harry. When was he ever able to talk to snakes?

* * *

Forgive me, this is my first time. Wonder if you will like it?

If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. I listen to logic, so if there is anything you would like, reason with me since arguments gets no one anywhere. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters

Author's Note: Unfortunately, since I started of with Harry at 10, My story is going to be pretty long and I doubt they will be more than one sequel, I hope. Don't worry, the base might be the same as the original Harry series but events at scences I will change them. I promise to brainstorm. :) Futhermore, don't get confuse if some of the characthers are not same as the original, I am creating new personalities, creatures, spells, potions and you get the idea. Someone ask me so yes, basically, there will be M/M relationship but most probaly after puberty hit's Harry. I guess I will have to put violence so the rating won't be wrong. Thanks for the reviews, it is really encouraging especially since this is my first fic.

_Parseltoungue: italic_

**Chapter 2: The Letters**

Footsteps trudged heavily down the staircase, before a thump could be heard as Dudly waddle down the stairs to the kitchen. Disturbed by the entire racket, Harry open his eyes blearily as Madara uncoil itself from beside Harry's pillow.

"_Are you sssssure I can't bite him?"_ hiss the snake in annoyance.

"_No, come on I have got to make breakfast or else I will be in trouble."_

Life has gotten a little better since Harry had Madara. Of course, he is still treated like a slave but still with Madara to talk to and comfort him, the past three months has been a little more bearable.

It was surprising easy to keep Madara a secret. Since young, he has been Dudly's old hand-me-down which is much to big for him, leaving plenty of his arm covered for Madara too hide. It also turns out Aunt Petunia's garden isn't as well kept as Harry though, turn's out Dudly's appetite cause Aunt Petunia to have so much leftover, it has attracted mice and rats to stay in the nearby gardens. With hedges as fences, it was really easy for Madara to slip around at night for a bite or two.

Of course, there were the close calls. When Dudly and his gang has once caught Harry, Madara had to slither out carefully to avoid being caught, thought it did help scared of those bullies when they caught sight of him a few minutes later in the nearby bushes.

Once, a week after Harry found him, Madara had complained its eyes were itchy. Harry had look into them and the next thing he knew, he had woken up at midnight with Madara slithering around in agitation telling him he was in a weird sort of stat the whole day.

Madara had also told him he has a "smell" that is different from his family. At first, Harry had panic and cried, thinking he was sick. It had worried him for quite a while until he met Ms Figg one day while on a while and Madara had inform him she has the same scent, just a lot fainter. After that, Harry was told the same thing about some of the people they pass, especially those strangers that suddenly stop to acknowledge him while on shopping trips with his aunt through London. Some were stronger, some fainter but still there nevertheless. It had puzzled Harry but he soon forgot about it.

Harry had learn a few things from Madara. It was easier for the snake to learned new things as the plentiful supply has attract a number of snakes to that area. Some were eager to share things while the rest were sullen. It was quite a treat for Harry to meet some of the snakes that Madara invite back, especially when they are pleasant and said snake has promise not to bite anyone

* * *

Harry stretch himself and was about to open the door of the cupboard under the stairs which he lives in when he stopped.

"It is me or is the house strangely quiet?" he mused.

He was just about to open the door when it was suddenly yanked open and he came face to face with a purple-faced Vernon Dursley. Before he could even yelped, a beefy hand had already swooped in and grabbed him painfully by his collar and yanked him out before bodily dragging him to the kitchen.

To say Harry was scared might be an understatement, he was terrified. Once in the kitchen, he was unceremoniously dumped on a kitchen chair before he got a faceful of Uncle Vernon's wrath.

"HOW DARE YOU GIVE OTHER PEOPLE OUR ADDRESS AND ASK THEM TO WRITE TO YOU!" He roared in rage.

Harry cringed in fright.

"I… I… don't understand…."

"DON'T PLAY DUMB BOY, DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT GIVE OUR ADDRESS TO ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS?"

"I didn't" Harry replied fearfully.

It could be because he looks so scared or vulnerable or it might be because for once there was someone out there who was protecting Harry because at that Uncle Vernon's brow furrowed in confusion. A sure sign he believes Harry.

Dudly and Aunt Petunis who was in the kitchen were watching Harry, the former in glee while Vernon's expression was mirrored on Petunia's face.

Suddenly, a small black shaped zipped past the kitchen window and Harry felt Madara who was on his arm tighten itself against him.

"Owl" it hiss in fright before an envelope flew through the open kitchen window and landed in front of Harry.

Uncle Vernon gave a howl of rage and snatched the letter up but not before Harry saw his name on it. Suddenly, Aunt Petunia gave a choked gasp making everyone look at her. She was as pale as a ghost and she looked at Uncle Vernon fearfully.

"It is them." She whispered.

Before anyone could react, Uncle Vernon had pulled out another letter from his back pocket and with the new one together; he threw both of it into the kitchen fire. By then, he too was extremely pale, without a second word Harry was dragged back to his cupboard and locked in.

"Dudly, go to your spare room and clear it out now!" he shouted.

"but daddy….."

"JUST DO IT, DADDY WILL BUY YOU SOMETHING LATER!" Vernon roared.

In fright, Dudly scrambled of tripping a few times in his haste. Uncle Vernon then proceeded to locked himself with Aunt Petunia in the kitchen. From his cupboard, Harry could hear shouting going on but unfortunately, was muffled by the doors between them.

"_What do you think isssssss going on?_

"_I don't know but that black thing was an owl." _Madara replied.

"_You mean that letter was brought by an owl? Do you have any idea how abssssssurd that ssssssoundsssss?"_

"_Yesssss, I know but the owl's sssssscent was all over that letter, I checked."_

"_I wonder who it issssss that ssssssend me that letter?"_ Harry wondered.

* * *

By nightfall, another 100 or so letters had arrived, some individually, some in groups or pairs but all at different times with more and more weird ways.

There was one that was stuff into the milk bottle outside and there were at least 10 that came through the chimney. Dudly was even pelted by some of the letters when he went outside to play. He came back in spinning a wonderful tale about how mutant owls were trying to kill him and eat him for dinner, earning a snort from Harry who frantically tried to arrange his face.

Harry got a surprise after dinner. He was lead upstairs and towards Dudly's spare room. Apparently, from now on, he will be sleeping there. Upon voicing his surprise, he was given a clit on the ear before he was warned not to question things.

So, for the first time in ten years, Harry Potter felt asleep on a bed in a room that can be counted as his own. Truthfully, it is not a huge or grand room consisting of only a small desk, a wooden chair, a wardrobe and a bed and is still dusty and filled with Dudly's broken stuff and some many books which are brand new (which looks brand new) but it is better sleeping in a cupboard with the spiders, not that he has seen a single spider since Madara moved into the cupboard. Harry frowned, maybe Madara ate them. "I will ask it tomorrow" Harry thought before burrowing under the blankets and shutting his eyes.

* * *

Done, I got camp so I won't be able to post for a few days. (pout)

If there is anything you want to comment on, go ahead. I will appreciate it.

As for the future pairings, who you want it to be? There are so many pairings I loved I can't decide. Of course, I know I am the one to decide in the end but who knows? Your decision just might sway me. (grin)


	3. Chapter 3: Rubeus Hagrid

**Author's note: Hi, I am back. Sorry I was away for so long. Someone asked me whether I will be writing Mpreg in this fic. I am not sure but at the moment, it is highly unlikelly since he is young and that will be a long time away. Not to mention it will be a little hard to fight a war when you have a baby inside you. I am a fan of Mpreg since I think it is cool but I don think I can write it.... yet. Oh, and for the moment, Harry/ Draco pairing will be unlikely, it is not because I don fancy it but more because I think there are too many stories with this paticular pairing. :p Sorry folks!**

_Parseltoungue: Italic_

**Chapter 3: Rubeus Hagrid**

Morning was quite pleasant, other than the fact Madara was quite upset at the thought that Harry assumed he ate the spiders, nothing out of the ordinary happen.

Afternoon was the same, Vernon was at work, Petunia was spying on the neighbor through the window, Dudly was playing computer games while Harry was doing manual labour.

While digging through the flower beds, Madara came rushing back in agitation. Cocking an eyebrow, Harry waited patiently for an explanation.

"_I killed a rat! I killed a rat!"_ hissed the poor snake.

"_Huh? You ate ratsssss before, what'ssssss wrong?" ask Harry in confusion._

"_No, I mean I killed a rat by staring at it."_

_Harry blinked owlishly. "How?"_

"_I don't know, I was about to ssssstrike when it sssssuddenly look into my eyes and just died."_

"_Do ratsssss have heart attacksssss?" _Harry grinned before an alarming thought hit him. He quickly shut his eyes. _"If ssssso, how come I am not dead?"_

"_Musssst be the new eyelidsssss"_

"_What new eyelidsssss."_

"_I was about to strike the rat when my eyesssss ssssuddenly itch terribly, a pair of transparent eyelids just grew under my present ones. I was testing them when the rat looked at me."_

"_Are they clossssse?"_

"_Yesssss."_

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Aunt Petunia who rapped on the window ordering him to get back to work and why was he talking to a bush?

* * *

By nightfall, Madara had been able to master his gaze. Apparently, he can kill just by looking at you but the gaze is prevented when his new eyelids are closed which means he has to keep them shut all the times unless he wants to kill.

Dinner was a loud affair with Uncle Vernon boasting about how good he was at selling a whole supply of drills to an eager client. It also happened to be the Dursleys's movie night and Dudly was desperately trying to get his parents attention by talking loudly and rudely.

It was roughly eleven when a loud banging which shook the whole house could be heard on the door. Jumping of the bed, Harry can only open the door and listen as he had been banished to his room earlier.

When Dudly opened the door, he gave a squeak of terror. At the front door was a huge man, so big he was taller than the door. He was covered in black shaggy hair and an extremely large beard giving him the appearance of a mane.

The man stepped into the house without waiting for an invitation and closed the door. By then, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had emerged from the living room with the former armed with a poker from the fireplace.

"Hello, I am Rubeus Hagrid. I am here on Hogwarts business and would like to meet Harry Potter." He said gruffly.

"Get out of our house!" Vernon growled.

Hagrid gave a blinked. "I think you misunderstood, I am Rubeus….."

"I heard you the 1st time and I will not allow it. I know what you are and I would not allow that boy become one of…. one of….. you freaks."

At that insult, Hagrid rose up to his full height. "How dare you say that, muggle! What have you done with Harry and where is he?"

Against his better judgment and Madara's warning, Harry quickly ran to the top of the stairs and looked down.

"Ah, there you are. Blimey, you look exactly like James except for your eyes, they are Lily's eyes."

Shocked, Harry looked at him. "You know my parent's?"

"Everyone knows your parents kid and you are even more famous then them but of course, you know that right?"

Looking at Harry's gaping face, he frowned and turned towards the Dursley. "You never told him? Does he know nothing?"

"That's not true. I am at the top of my class." protested Harry in indignation.

Seeing Vernon's turning his head left and right mutely only seem to increase the huge man's temper.

"Muggles!" he spat.

Turning to Harry, "Your parent's James and Lily Potter are two of the most respectable wizards around and you as the heir is also a wizard and a powerful one I bet."

Everyone was silent for a while. "A wizard? Magic isn't real." Harry replied with narrowed eyes.

"It is for us. Ask your aunt and uncle, they know. In fact, they were supposed to tell you."

Whipping his head to look at Harry's relatives, he waited for an answer.

Suddenly, Aunt Petunia regained her power of speech. "Know? Of course, we know. How could we not when Lily received her letter and disappear to goodness-know-where every year. Every holiday, there will also be owls flying round to the house and bringing home weird sweets and stuff. My parents love her but I recognize her as what she is, a freak!"

"Enough! Harry will be attending Hogwarts next year and you will not stop him."

"erm…. What's Hogwarts?" ask Harry curiously.

"Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best school in all of Britain and you will be under the care of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in all of Britain." Hagrid declared proudly.

"No… No!" roared Uncle Vernon. "I will not pay some meddling old coot to teach his freakishness to this lump!"

At that, the temperature seem to drop several degrees. Hagrid suddenly pull out an old pink umbrella from under his waistcoat. "Don't ever insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." He growled.

A jet of orange light suddenly flew out of the tip of the umbrella and struck Vernon's night shirt setting it on fire. The Dudly's gave a horrified scream with Vernon the loudest before the three of them retreated back to the kitchen frantically.

Now that they are alone, Hagrid turned to Harry. "There are things you might not understand and I am sure you have plenty of questions but its getting late. You should be in bed or Lily will have my head. I will be back tomorrow morning and I will answer all your questions."

With that said, Hagrid gave a wave and a kind smile before turning around and disappearing through the door.

* * *

That night, Harry and Madara were curled up on the bed.

"_Do you think he wasssss lying?"_ hiss Harry.

"_I don't know but hisssss ssssscent and that jet of orange light hassssss the ssssssame underlined sssssssmell assssss you. If what he ssssssaid wasssss true, it might explain a lot."_ Madara replied.

"_My parentsssss, a wizard and a witch, who knowssssss what will happen to ussss now."_ mused Harry

"_I don't know Harry but…."_

"_but what?"_

"_I will alwayssss follow you"_ whispered Madara.

Harry looked at Madara in surprised before giving it a hug. _"Night Madara."_

"_Good night snakeling."_

* * *

Yea, Harry's 1st pet name. Reviews? Oh and, continue to vote for your favourite pairing?


	4. Chapter 4: Gringotts

Author Note: Here you go, I might be gone for a while. I failed an exam again, I am such a failure. Hope you like the story. Oh yea, I am afraid I won't turn Madara into a human and turn him into Harry's bf. I love the idea but maybe for a different story. Sorry

_Parseltougue: Italic_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Gringotts**

The next day, breakfast was a quiet affair. No one spoke of Hagrid, it was as he neer came. That was, until Hagrid came knocking on the door. As he was holding his umbrella loosely at his side this time, Uncle Vernon's eyes have bulge but wisely said nothing about Harry's departure with the man.

To say Harry's is nervous might be an understatement might be an understatement. He was scared, apprehensive, excited, scared again all rolled into one.

Madara could feel his erratic heartbeat from his arm but didn't say anything for fear he reveal himself. Ever since he realized he has poison and powerful poison it is too. He has taken upon himself the task of protecting Harry at all times.

At the moment, they were striding down Muggle London as Hagrid called it, apparently wizards called their non-magical counterparts muggles. Who knew? Anyway, Hagrid was busy explaining a few things about him like underage magic and accidental magic which might explains why Dudly and his gang member's clothes could disappear one day when he was being chased by them; how the dirty dishes could clean themselves and I suppose, talk to snakes.

Suddenly, Hagrid stop at the roadside and look across the road. Harry looked and saw a dusty old pub that's looks like it is about to fall down. Considering it look quite odd between all the newly built skyscrapers, surprisingly many passer-bys were rushing past it without even giving it a second glance.

"This is it Harry, your first wizarding stop, The Leaky Cauldron" declared Hagrid proudly. They then enter it.

Inside was a little dusty with a musky smell but there were many people in it drinking and laughing merrily. Hagrid was stroding past the counter of the bar when an old man in his sixties called out from behind it.

"Hagrid! Not stopping for your usual?"

"Sorry Tom, got to take little Harry here for some shopping."

At that, the pub swiftly became quiet. Everyone turned to look at Harry who was starting to feel a little self-conscious. The silence was broken by the bartender who broke into a joyful smile.

"Welcome back Mr Potter."

Everyone suddenly started to advance on Harry eager to shake hands with him. Madara quickly disappear up to Harry's chest when Harry was force to shake hands with practically with everyone there.

"Ok, ok, Harry and I have to do some shopping. Come on Harry."

At that, Harry quickly scurried over to Hagrid who lead him to a door that brought them into a small courtyard.

"Told you you were famous, didn't I?" grinned Hagrid.

"Yes you did, but what did I do to get it?" asked Harry.

At that, Hagrid seem to falter a little. "I will tell you later" he replied before pulling out his umbrella and tapping fie random stones on the brick wall in front of him 5 times.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry."

* * *

Harry was amazed at everything. Left and right were rows and rows of shops selling all sorts of magical stuff. There were shops with broomsticks, ingredients for potions, bookstores and even an ice-cream shop.

Pulling out his school letter which Hagrid had given him that morning before they left, he looked at Hagrid.

"We can get everything here?"

"Yes but first we have to go to Gringotts."

"But I don't have money, how am I going to pay for my stuff?"

"This is why we are going to Gringotts. It is the wizard's bank, Harry." Seeing harry's confused expression. "Surely you didn't think your parents left you nothing, did you?"

* * *

They stopped in front of a huge white building with golden doors. Once inside, they were greeted by a little man which Harry gave a squeak of horror when he saw his disfigured face.

Hagrid gave a laugh and informed Harry that he was a goblin and Gringotts was run by them. Hagrid marched purposefully to a row of counter where a few goblins were sitting.

They stop on front of one of the meanest looking one in Harry's opinion who asked them what business they would like to carry out.

"We would like to access the Potter's vault and I got to fetch a special package for Albus Dumbledore" Hagrid replied handing over a key and a letter.

The goblin opened the letter and read its contents. "Very well, Griphook will take you to your vault."

They were lead away by a goblin to the back of the bank where there was a railway track. The three of them then sat in a railway cart before Griphook pulled a lever and they shot of.

Horrified, Harry gave a yell and hug Hagrid tightly until they reached their first stop.

The goblin looked at him before saying "For your information, the cart was charmed to prevent anyone falling out. Please refrain from shouting too loud as you might disturb the dragons.

"Dragons?" Harry said turning pale before looking left and right warily. Even Madara who is seldom scared was trembling slightly on his arm.

Poor Hagrid, he stumbled out looking a little green. They enlighten onto a platform and stood facing a large metal vault door. The goblin walked up to the door and strokes the seam of the door with a finger. There was a grinding noise and the vault open. Hagrid immediately walked up and Harry saw him grabbed a grubby little package before putting it in his pocket.

Next was Harry's vault, after getting over the initial shock, Harry was really enjoying the ride. That was, until he made the mistake of looking over the cart into the inky darkness down below. Hagrid had immediately grabbed him by the scuff of his neck scaring the life out of him.

In a few minutes, the cart pulled to a stop in front of a vault with a huge dirty door. Harry whipped around in surprised.

"Why did we stop?" he asked Hagrid.

Hagrid raised his eyebrow in surprised. "This is the Potter's vault." He replied like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Griphook led them to the front of the vault before requesting a key which Hagrid swiftly produced from one of his pockets.

Griphook then proceeded to open the vault and everyone got a shocked when something felt out with a thump.

Harry gave a muffled shriek. It was a motionless body. Hagrid rushed in front of Harry to block his view as Griphook turned the body around.

"Don't worry, he is alright, just unconscious and suffering from dehydration." The goblin said with a nasty smirk.

"Who is he?' ask Harry in a small voice.

"I guess a pretty dumb thief. No one steals from Gringotts without dire consequences; there are more then a hundred different types of traps in here, set by both wizards and goblins alike. You will do wise to remember that, little one." Griphook replied and snap his fingers as the man disappear without a trace.

"What happened?" ask Harry in fright.

"Calm down Harry, he just apparate him somewhere else." Said Hagrid.

"Apparate?"

"You will learn it when you are older. It is like making him disappearing from here and appearing somewhere else. "

"_It involvessss magic, I can sssssmell the ssssscent. I think it isssss ssssomething like teleportation."_ Hiss Madara quietly.

Nodding, Harry stepped around Hagrid carefully and gasped.

In front of him, he could see piles and piles of golden coins stack taller than him. Warily, he stepped forward.

Turning to look at Griphook, he as tentavely "You won't lock me in there, will you?"

"Of course not. We can't afford to lose a valuable customer." Repy Griphook with a grin.

Inside the vault, Harry saw even more piles of golden coins a few piles silver coins and one or two piles at the back that looks like bronze coins.

On the far end of the vault, he saw rows and rows of tomes, all dusty with age. They were even a few shelves of jewellery from the looks of it.

Harry felt tears welled up from his eyes. Turning to look at Hagrid "My parents left me all this?" he asked in a choked whisper.

"Yeah, some of them are your ancestor's treasure but yea, all these belong to you." Replied Hagrid warmly.

Harry walked into the vault carefully, admiring all the beauties around him. Who knew he was so rich? The Dursley had never given him anything and now, he can have any stuff he wants.

"Come on Harry, we haven't got all day. Buck up."

Breaking out of his musing, Harry quickly shoved a small pile of gold coins into a pouch Hagrid handed to him before stumbling out of the vault clumsily.

While Griphook was closing the vault door, Hagrid handed the key that was used earlier to Harry.

"This key is for you Harry, it is the only key to the Potter's vault and it rightfully belongs to you. You must never lose it." Hagrid warned

"I can't help overhearing your conversation but if you like, we goblins provide a service which we can manage all keys so you will never have to worry about minor problems like that." says Griphook suddenly.

"Oh good." says Harry handing over the keys hurriedly. "You can take any payments from the vault."

"Thank you, I will handle the keys with care." Reply Griphook before giving a bow.

"Alright, let's go, we got a lot to do." says Hagrid.

With that, the three of them got onto the cart and sped of.

* * *

Ok, i have narrowed down the pairings. You can pick from these choices.

1) Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Lord Voldemort

2) The Lenstrage brothers (threesome)

3) Cedric Diggory

4) The Weasley twins (threesome)

5) Charlie Weasley

6) Viktor Krum

reviews please? If there are any ideas you want to suggest and add in, I am open to suggestions. :)

Oh yea, this might be a little early.

Merry Christmas!

Remember, you can never be alone for there will always be someone who loves you. If not your relatives or friends,your god will always be there for you. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley and The Dragon

**Author's note: So sorry I didn't update soon. I hope this new chapter won't be too long. Oh yea, in my country, my school starts a new term on the 1st week of January and last through out the whole year so I might get the school year in Harry Potter wrong. If i do, I am really really sorry. futhermore, if there are anything you think i should corrct, i will thank you if you inform me.**

**PS: It will be nice to make new friends so if you want, e-mail me :)**

_Parseltougue: Italic_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley and The Dragon**

Outside, Hagrid left him alone at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions muttering about needing a drink before he puked over Harry.

The shop was filled with all sorts of clothes, from robes to normal clothing and is that pointy hats? Harry was amazed by the wide range of clothes that was available in that small shop.

Suddenly, a witch in her mid-thirties popped out from behind a rack of clothes making Harry jumped.

"Hello there, first year in Hogwarts?" she smiled.

Nodding mutely, he could only stare at her.

"Come along dear, I will be with you when I finish this boy here." She replied before disappearing behind another rack of clothing.

Harry turned a corner and saw a young boy with sleek blond hair standing on top of a podium half-dressed in some robes. The boy whipped around when he heard footsteps and gave a smug smile when he saw Harry.

"Hello there, you are going to Hogwarts too right?"

"Yes."

"You better not be in Hufflepuff, then again, you might be. I am Draco Malfoy, definitely Slytherin and nice to meet you." He continued in a bored voice.

"_What insssssolence, let me eat him"_ hiss Madara in anger

Giggling, Harry quickly ducked his head and hid his mouth behind a palm.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing" giggle Harry choking on his own saliva.

Draco gave a deep frown and humph before turning up his nose. At that, Harry lost it. He started giggling uncontrollably and quickly ducked behind another row of shirts and disappearing out of side.

* * *

After much fussing from Madame Malkin, Harry paid for a whole new set of school robes after he spent roughly ten minutes trying to understand how to count his money. The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze one are Knuts, 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 20 Knuts to a Sickle. Carrying the few pakages, he walked out and was greeted by Hagrid who look much better than earlier.

"Alright Harry? Come, we got lots more to buy."

While walking, Harry gave a frown. 'Hagrid, what is a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin?"

"Oh, you heard of them then. They are school houses in Hogwarts, when you reach there, you and the other students are separated into one of the four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw based on your personalities. Don't worry, you will get it next time."

"Oh….. Ok then. What's next on my list?

They spent the rest of the morning happily shopping for Harry's school stuff. Harry wanted a golden cauldron but Hagrid didn't let him buy it.

"It said pewter on the list" he admonishes.

Hagrid even had to bodily drag him from the bookshop because Harry was so engross in "50 curses for your enemies"

"I want to hex Dudly and his gang." Harry said while giving a pout.

"You can't, you haven't reach that level yet." Hagrid had replied.

In the end, they got a new set of first year book, a self-cleaning pewter cauldron and a potion kit filled with brand new potion ingredients.

"All's left is your wand and I think we should get you a pet. Hmmm….. I will get you an owl, they are dead useful with carrying your post and all."

"Oh, you don't have too. You already done so much for me." said Harry.

"I want to, today is your day or have your forgotten?"

Huh? Harry raised his brows in confusion.

"_It'ssssss your birthday mousssssssebrain."_ scolded Madara.

Harry's face lighted up with understanding, after ten years without the Dursley celebrating his birthday, he had forgotten about it.

"Let's go, Ollivander is the best place to get wands. I will get your present while you get your wand."

* * *

The little bell above the door of Ollvanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC gave a tinkle as Harry walked in through the door. The dusty small shop was lined with dozens and dozens of small rectangular casings. "Hello?" called Harry

An old man walked in through a door at the far end of the room. He was clad in an old cloak and had a headful or actually, didn't have a headful of hair leaving pale milky skin. He had big glassy eyes which seem to see far far away making him look retarded.

"Harry Potter." He whispered. "I have been awaiting your arrival."

Harry just stood there quietly, a little self-concious..

Ollivander turned around and headed towards the shelves behind him.

"It seems like only yesterday your parents were here choosing their first wands. Your father had a mahagony wand with a Chinese fireball dragon heartstring, good for dueling and transfiguration while your mother favoured her maple wand with a Veela's and unicorn tailhair, lovely wand for charms. Of course, the wand chosses the wizard but still…..Ah ha!"

He pull out a box and took out a wand and handed it who took the wand feeling a little foolish just standing in the middle of the room with it.

"Give it a wave" said Ollivander.

Harry quickly pulled his hand backwards but before he even waved it, Ollivander had snatched it back and replaced it with a new one.

That was how they spend the next few minutes with Ollivander snatching and replacing wands while Harry desperately tried to wave it thinking it was a competition of who manage to waved/snatched the wand first.

The pile of used wands was getting bigger and Olliander was getting more and more excited, pulling wands out at random.

"Tricky customer huh…" he chuckled in delight. "Do not worry; Ollivander has never failed to provide a wand to each of his customers."

Suddenly, he stopped. "I wonder….."

He rushed to the back of his shop and suddenly emerged with a black casing and open it. Inside was a shiny black wand with a red velvet casing.

He took it out and gave it to Harry. Immediately, a surge of warm went through Harry's arm making him gasped in surprised. Instantly, he waved it and chaos exploded. A wave of sparks flew out of the wand and exploded when it hit a few shelves sending clouds of smoke bellowing about.

Harry gave a yelp when he felt the wand grew hot and dropped it when the wood suddenly shattered into splinters. Madara was squeezing his arm painfully, making him wince. Ollivander's eyes widened in surprised. All was left of the wand was a blood red feather covered in a little blood, floating gently onto the ground.

Harry turned his palm around and was shocked to see his arm and palm bleeding.

"_I am hurt."_ hissed Madara in pain.

"_Are you alright? Sssssscratch that, sssstupid question. Need help?"_

"_Don't worry, I heal fassssst. The wounds are sssssserious but not critical. I will be fine by dinner time."_

"_Sorry"_

'_Don't be, neither of ussssss knew wandssssss can be so dangeroussssss."_

Luckily, Ollivander was too shocked by the amount of power display to notice their conversation. Turning to look at Harry, "Every wand in Ollivander contains a core that is unique from the other. This wand contains the feather of a fire phoenix. It so happens this phoenix gave me two feathers. The brother wand is the one that gave you your lightning bolt scar. So far, it has performed many great things, terrible yes but great things. It seems you have been destined to do great things too, Harry Potter."

Whipping out a wand from under his wand, Ollivander levitated the fallen feather and headed to the back of the shop motioning Harry to follow.

Inside, Harry was amazes to see shelves full of jars with ingredients in them some shiny, some emitting a faint glow and some just plain creepy or dull. On a table in front of them, he can see rows and rows of what looks like sticks all neatly line out in rows..

"It seems the core of your wand has chosen you but the shell of the wand has been rejected by both your magic and core. Seldom has this happen before, in fact, it is very rare but…. not unheard of. It seems I have no choice, I will have to custom make your hand."

He turned around to look at Harry. "Slowly glide your hand above these shells and tell me when you feel something like when the wand chose you earlier."

Looking at Ollivander wildly, Harry paled.

Seeing Harry's reaction, Ollivander said "Don't worry, that explosion was a one time thing."

Warily, Harry carefully glided his hands over the shells while Madara swiftly slither to safety in alarm. Unfortunately or fortunately, nothing happen. Thrice Harry glided his hand to and fro above the sticks but nothing.

Ollivander gave a frown, "I wonder…."

Lifting his wand, a box at the bottom of a shelf suddenly flew forward, flying to a stop in front of Harry.

This time, more shells flew out of the box but they were not wood. In fact, they look more like…. Bones.

The bone wand shells floated to a stop in front of Harry, again Harry glided his hands over them.

It was when his hand reach a pearl white bone when he felt the warmth ran through his hand again. Stopping, he plucked it from the air and handed it to Ollivander.

The man was surprised, looking at the shell. He looked at Harry, "My boy, it seems you have been chosen to wield a basilisk tooth wand. It has been here for years, since the time of the Founder's themselves in fact, passed down by my ancestors who were wandmakers too. After so long, it has found a wizard it wants."

Looking pointedly at Harry, "I will be expecting great things from you Harry Potter, great things."

By then, poor harry is really really confuse, so many questions, no answers. He was then promptly chased out of the back room where he had to wait out front for a few minutes while Ollivander fashioned his new wand. During the whole rigmarole, no one, not even Madara who has sharp senses realized the feather was still covered in blood.

* * *

Later, after paying 20 Galleons for the wand, "You can have the wand cheap, I am finally glad to get rid of the tooth, do you know how many sleepless nights it has cost me?", Harry was greeted by Hagrid outside.

To his delight, Hagrid had bought him a beautiful barking owl. The owl was really friendly and despite Madara's numerous silent protests, Harry had felt in love with it.

He named the owl Nighttalon and was so engrossed with it he forgot everything else. By then, it was almost lunch and Hagrid decided to call it a day and escorted Harry back to the Dursley.

* * *

It seems many people voted for the Lenstrage brothers but nothing will be finalise. Personally, i have already manage to create a storyline with Tom, Lenstrage brothers, Diggory and Krum in it. The only problem is there might be a lot of M/M. Of course, each pairing will have a different outcome for the story so choose wisefully. (grin)

Oh yea, for the reviewers who want straight couples. I am sorry, I write these stories are all for gay stuff so I don feel lonely here. My country isn't really open-minded so it causes problems for me. Fanfic help me by reminding me that there are others out there, if not, I would have most likely went mad from loneliness so please accept my sincerely apologies. Not to mention I have no wish to be familiar with the female human anatomy, not that I am against it or anything, just don want to be **that** familiar with it. You get what i mean!!!


	6. Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express

Author's Notes: Sorry I took so long. You try writing a story without your parent's finding out or your nosy younger brother who keeps on trying to get you in trouble. Anyway, I want to apologise for a mistake. Apparently, I have been reading "Lestrange' as "Lenstrage" hence my earlier mistakes. Special thanks to horsinaround94 for pointing it out.

**To:**

Molto Alesato: Basilisk hatches from a chicken's egg under a toad. Check the book again, I did. :D

Orochigin: I wanted my own owl! Yea! I wanted the elf owl but it was a little to small.

People who hate slash: I didn't label it slash because I am not writing slash..... yet. It will be in different sequels because as I am sure u have notice, Harry haven't reach puberty yet and that will take at least another two years before he is pump full of hormones so don't worry. Maybe when he is 16, I will warned you guys early. :)

_Parseltongue: italic_

**Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express**

Things have been a lot quiet the last month, with Dudly so afraid oh him, running away whenever he see Harry. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were also a lot more passive, Harry still has to do all the chores but the shouting and scolding had ceased.

At first, Uncle Vernon had bloated up in anger, all ready to yelled when Harry brought Nighttalon home but one well aim glared from Hagrid had reduce all protest, the pink umbrella held loosely at Hagrid's side had help I suppose. On the other hand, Madara was still off sulking somewhere outdoors. Ever since Harry received Nighttalon, it has been complaining about it on and off, puzzling Harry greatly, since when was Madara a grouch? That was, until Harry guess right.

"_Madara, are you jealoussss?"_ ask Harry in surprised.

"_No, I am not."_ said the snake while huffing in indignation.

Seeing its expression, Harry started laughing. _" Haha…. Ha… you are jealous! Oh, Madara! Haha… I can't believe you…."_

At that, Madara had slithered out in a huff. It left Harry behind in the bedroom, a victim to his laughter. _"I am not jealous"_ the snake thought. Sorry Madara, you are in denial.

* * *

On the 31st of August, Harry found Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon watching the television in the living room after dinner. Dudly had scampered out of the room as soon as he saw Harry came in.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry called.

All he got was a grunt as a reply meaning he was listening.

"Can you send me to the London Expressway tomorrow? I need to board a train to school."

Uncle Vernon gave another grunt.

"Thank you, Uncle" no point pushing his luck right?

* * *

The next morning, they set off. They were almost late as Dudly didn't want to sit near Harry until Vernon promise him a new Playstation before he consent. Even still, Dudly kept on edging away from him during the whole journey. Apparently, the Dursleys were planning to celebrate Harry's departure in London.

With Nighttalon and Madara and his luggage, Harry was dropped off at the train station. Before he could even say goodbye, the car had already sped off.

Sighing, Harry found a trolley and piles all his luggage in. Taking out the ticket Hagrid gave him before the giant left, he looks at the number.

He stared at the number in shocked, it said platform nine and three-quarters. Staring dumbly, he started to feel nervous. Nevertheless, he walked forward carefully keeping an eye on the platform numbers.

Soon, he had reached platform 9 and 10 but not platform 9¾. Looking around, he spotted a guard and immediately went over to inquire about said platform. All he got was a stared and a negative. Feeling a sense of dread, harry asked for the train that will leave at 11am since that was the time written on his ticket. Once more, he receives another negative.

Standing between both platform 9 and 10, Harry started to think. Hagrid must have left out a special instruction. Thinking maybe he should pulled out his wand and start tapping the bricks around, he reached his hand into his trunk and was about to take it out when Madara gave a hissed.

'_More wizardssssss"_

Harry whipped his head around and saw a group of children heading his way. All of them had flaming red hair and a plump woman was following behind them holding the hand of a little girl who also had flaming red hair. They look quite ordinary except they had an… owl.

Harry felt his heart jumped in delight. He led his gazed trailed them as they walked past him.

He saw the mother talk to them and wave a hand. The eldest of them turned his trolley and started to push his trolley, gaining speed and rushed towards the column with the sign platform 10. Just as he was about to crashed, he disappeared.

Harry blinked in surprised. Before he could react, another two boys with identical faces, twins started off and rushed towards the column and disappear. By then there was only one boy left with the woman and girl. Harry quickly rushed over.

"Excuse me…."

The woman turned around and gave a friendly smile. "Hello dear, first year at Hogwarts?"

Nodding, Harry replied "Yes, but I don't not know…."

"Reach the platform?" The mother asked. "Don't worry dear, it is very easy. All you have to do is faced that column and run through it. You must not falter or you will crash. Go on, you go before Ron here."

"Thank you. Replied Harry gratefully.

Turning his trolley around, Harry faced the wall and broke into a jog like he had seen the earlier boys did. The wall got closer and closer and just as he thought he was going to crash, he saw a magnificent train in front of him. Looking backwards in shock, all he can see was a brick wall. Pushing his trolley forward, he started to look for a door.

Unfortunately, he forgot his body size and the trunk turn out to be to heavy for him to lift. While he was huffing and puffing, someone steadied his trunk just as he was about to fall over.

'Careful there, don't hurt yourself."

Turning around, Harry saw a tall blond boy who gave him a smile. He then proceeded to help Harry carry his trunk to an empty compartment.

"Thank you." Said Harry gratefully.

"No problem, I am Cedric Diggory by the way." The boy said sticking his hand arm and shaking Harry's hand.

Harry was about to reply when the train gave a whistle and the train lurch forward. Looking around, Cedric continued. 'I have to go, see you around" At that, Cedric went out after giving a wave.

Harry stared after him till he disappears. He then sat down and rested when the compartment door open again.

He was expecting Diggory but it turns up to be the youngest red head from earlier.

"Can I sit here? The other compartments are full."

Harry gave a nod. The boy sat down, "I am Ronald Weasley, you can call me Ron, nice to meet you."

Shaking Ron's hand, Harry promptly replied. "I am Harry, Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you too."

Ron gave a stared. "You are Harry Potter?"

Looking confuse, "erm…. Yea."

Ron swallowed. "Do… Do you have the… the scar?" he whispered.

Realization crossed Harry's face. "Oh, of course." He than pulled his back his fringe, exposing his scar.

"Blimey, so he really did gave you the scar." He muttered while sinking back onto the seat.

Remembering what Hagrid told him about his past when they were in Diagon Alley, Harry sighed. It was very confusing, all he knows is that there used to be a Dark Lord called Lord Voldemort who wanted to killed him for who knows what reason. His parents had gone into hiding but were betrayed by one of their close friends, Sirius Black. The Dark Lord had found them, killed his parents and tried to kill him with a killing curse. Somehow, he failed and Harry survived, leaving only a thunderbolt scar on Harry. He had become famous but there are many questions still not answered.

* * *

It was quite a long journey. Harry and Ron had a wonderful time talking about anything they could think of. They were also having a wonderful feast of candy which Harry bought from a lady who went round selling sweets.

It was quite heavenly for Harry who had never the chance to enjoy any sort of luxury. That was until he had to use the toilet. Excusing himself, he left the compartment to find a toilet.

After doing his business, he realized he had not fully explored the train properly. He then proceeded to wander around the train. While looking out the window, he bumped into someone coming out of another compartment of the train, literally.

"It's you, the boy from the shop."

Looking up, he saw a pale, pointed face with a head full of pale blond hair, the boy from the robe shop. Beside him were two burly boys which slightly glazed looks on their face. In other words, they don't look too bright.

"Fine, I will let you share my glory. I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family and definitely a powerful future Slytherin. This is Crabbe and Goyle"

Harry's jaw dropped. Looking at Draco's outstretch hand, he could only stare dumbly at him.

'_Do ssssomething kid, or I am going to eat him."_ Hiss a pissed off Madara.

At that, Harry snapped out of his stupor. "Nice to meet you, I am Harry Potter."

The effect was crazy. Draco's mouth dropped open in surprised giving him a deer caught in headlights look while the other two stumbled in their surprised.

Draco spluttered. "You…. You….are Potter? The Harry Potter?"

Harry gave a sigh, why must every one react like that? "Yes"

Draco's face immediately harden, he gave a cold "nice to meet you." He then promptly left with Crabbe and Goyle leaving a confused Harry in his wake.

"_Weird"_ hiss Madara and Harry couldn't help but agreed.

* * *

The rest of the journey was quiet. By nightfall, Harry and Ron saw Hogwarts for the first time. It was a tall dark tower situated at the foot of a hill. From their compartment window, it was really a majestic sight.

They quickly changed into their school robes and gathered their luggage. When the train stop, they got off with the other students, they were then led by Hagrid to a nearby stop where first year's got on boats while the older students when by carriage.

The lake water was dark and scary. It was actually quite a fascinating trip. Too soon, they reach the castle doors and for the first time, enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Soon, school will be staring. Which means I might not be able to update as often as I liked. Sorry lah, forgive me please?

You know what to do, right?


	7. Chapter 7: First Hogwarts Dinner

**Author's Note: The starting of the story might be boring since there are a lot of familiar ground. I hope I will be able to change the adventures soon. Oh, and there is a chance I might turn Dumbledore Dark so sorry to all dumby fans. :) (no offense intended)**

_Parseltongue: Italic_

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Hogwarts Dinner**

They were left at the castle door where a woman with a strict face and her hair in a bun was there to greet them. After thanking Hagrid, she beckoned the first years to follow her and they were lead through the castle.

The interior of the castle was really grand with the beautiful architecture left and right. The hallways were supported by dozens of pillars with grooves at the top while the walls were lined with torches. Most of the hallways contain suits of armour and beautiful paintings of the olden days.

They soon reach a set of big doors where voices could be heard from the other side, the other students must already be there. They were than let to a empty room near the set of doors where they were ask to wait.

The woman gave them a look and started her speech "First of all, I would like to welcome all of you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, assistant headmistress of this school. The start of the term banquet will start soon but before that, each of you will be sorted into your respective houses where each and every student of your house will be like your family. There are four houses which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, each has produce outstanding witches and wizards and each with their own noble history. During the school year, good conduct will bring points to your house while any breaking of the rules will lose your house points." Looking pointedly at them, "I hope you will do your houses proud. We will begin the Sorting Ceremony now. Form a line please and follow me and do try to make yourself presentable."

Feeling a little queasy, Harry quickly tried to smooth his jet black hair which always seems to stick out everywhere. Following behind Ron who seems a little pale, the whole line of first years then followed Professor McGonagall quietly through the huge door they pass earlier.

The hall they step into was magnificent. On the ceiling were hundreds and hundreds of candles just floating in mid air and beyond that, they could even see the weather outside. At the front of the hall was a raise stage. On it was a long table filled with food and harry guessed that must be the teachers sitting neatly in a row. In the middle was a old man with a huge pure white beard and is that a … purple hat? Above him was a huge shield that has been split in a cross shape with each side with a griffin, raven, badger and serpent respectively.

In the middle of the hall were 8 long tables with a split in the middle of the hall. Every single student was looking at them.

When they reach the staircase of the stage, they stopped. In front of the old man, past the table, was a stool with a patch old hat.

Everyone was looking at it by then, as if waiting for something. Maybe a rabbit will pop put, though Harry.

Suddenly, a slit open at the seam of the hat while two round shapes of the material sank backwards into the cap and wonders of wonders, it started to talk

"Well, well well, what do we have here? It seems there are more newcomers so do come try me on. I will sort you proper, you might be in Gryffindor, where bravery set them apart. Hufflepuff maybe that is loyal, just and true. What about Ravenclaw? They are quick and witty and a learning mind or maybe Slytherin who plan for all their dreams? Come my darlings, let me see the true you." It gave a slight grin, before bowing to all four tables.

Professor McGonagall who was standing beside it now pulls a scroll from her dress and opens it.

"When I called your name, please put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out, pput on the hat and sat down. O moment's pause…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The students on he left of the hall clapped loudly while the girl took of the hat and went towards the table where she sat down.

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time, the table second from the left gave a cheers as he promptly jogged there where a few of the older shook his hands.

A Lavendar Brown became the first Gryffindor where she was greeted by loud cheers and even catcalling from Ron's twin brothers. However, a Millicent Bulstrode was the 1st new Slytherin. To Harry's surprised, there was no cheer and scrams like the other tables. All she got were polite claps, like the students were controlling themselves.

On and on it went, the numbers of students dwindle as they got sorted. Malfoy got his wish as the hat shouted Slytherin before it even touched his head. Ron however was really relived when he was sorted into Gryffindor, where he was congratulated by his siblings upon his arrival.

"Potter, Harry!"

Immediately there was a hush before mutterings burst out, the students were a little shock and were busy pointing at him.

Feeling his stomach flipping in fear, Harry hesitantly climbed op and put the hat on his head. It was so large it blocked everything form view.

"Not bad, not bad." A voice rang in his head, startling him.

"Bravery is there? Oh yes. A nice thirst to prove yourself, loving, loyal and it seems you have the companion of a serpent. How Slytherin of you….."

Sensing Harry's surprised, "Of course I can feel him, surely you didn't think you can hide from me can you? Now, where to put you? It is either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Hm….."

"Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor. Ron is there. " thought Harry.

"Gryffindor huh? Are you sure? You can do great in Slytherin too you know? No? Oh well. It seems for the first time, a snake has manage to make it to GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word was shouted and Harry quickly took off the hat and raced to the cheering table.

The twins were screaming in delight, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Once everyone had calm down, the last name had already been called. Blaise Zabini became the last Slytherin and Professor McGonagall took the stool and hat away.

At that, the old man in the middle stood up. "Once again, another school year begins. For the first years, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore your new headmaster and I hope you will grow to love Hogwarts. I would also like to dish out some rules before we dig in. First of all, the Forbidden Forest outside like its name is forbidden for students to enter. Furthermore, those who do not wish to die by being split apart will do wise to avoid a locked door on the third floor's corridor. That's all, dig in." With his eyes giving a twinkle, the headmaster sat down.

Food of all sorts started to appear on all the empty plates that have been set on the table. There was roast turkey, bacon and steak, fried fish and lots more. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, he took a little of everything and started to eat.

He was just halfway through a drumstick when a transparent head popped out from the middle of the roast potatoes.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you." The head said before dozens of transparent bodies flew in from all directions, from the walls to the ground, they popped out.

A man flew out and stood in front of the new first years who were staring at him in shock.

"Hello Nick." Called Ron's brother, Percy Weasley.

The ghost gave a nod and turn towards the first years. 'Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sir Nicholas, resident ghost of Gryffindor. It is a pleasure to meet you."

After exchanging formalities with them, he drifted off to talk with another ghost.

* * *

Soon, everyone was full. The headmaster gave a clapped and all the food vanish. 'It is getting late, I suggest everyone should go to bed. Classes will start at noon tomorrow. Good night, everyone."

At that, the students rose. Percy who was the prefect bade for the first years to follow him. They climbed seven staircase, and cross through a few corridors before stopping in front of a painting of a lady who asked for a password.

It was worm blood and the portrait swung backwards too reveals a corridor behind it. They were led into a room decorated in red and gold. There was even a fireplace and many chairs and sofas scattered around.

There were two staircases, one of each side of the room. One led to the boy's dormitory while the other led to the girl's dormitory.

Harry, Ron and the other 3 boys were led to a room with five beds and a huge window with a grand view of the Hogwarts ground. Their luggage was already there. By then, they were so tired all they could do was change into their pajamas and soon fell asleep.

* * *

whew! Who knew writing stories can be taxing?

Special thanks to edward ronald for helping me decide which house to put Harry in. :)

Hey, anyone want to be friends? E-mail me lah.

If you have questions to ask me but I never answered them when I post a new chapter, it means it must have slipped my mind or I could not find it. So it is best you asked me again. Sorry for any inconvenience.


	8. Chapter 8: Life in Hogwarts

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone, my cousins came for a visit and they took over my laptop for 3 days. Hence the reason for this short chaptor. I will make it up to you next time. School starts tomorrow so you wouldn't see me as often. Sorry (Sniff)**

**_Parseltougue: Italic_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Life in Hogwarts **

The door was slammed shut as Harry and Ron dash through it. This was the third day since they have been here and again they are hopelessly lost. Hogwarts was a castle, there are over a hundred 50 staircase and who knows how many corridors. The worst part is all the corridors look alike.

They are having potions for the first class and they are hopelessly trying to find the dungeons. So far, they only seem to have made it to the third floor. Since the second day, Madara has decided to explore the grounds and floor till it was familiar before it returns to Harry. Because of that, Harry couldn't rely on its wonderful sense of direction to lead him around like the first day.

* * *

After being chased around the ground floor by Peeves the poltergeist, they finally found the right way.

Without thinking, they rushed into the eerily quiet classroom and stop. In front of the classroom, was a man dressed in black with black, greasy hair and a scowl on his face. Surprisingly, he looks a little like a bat ready to kill, thought Harry.

"Ah, Potter. It seems you have finally decided to grace us with your presence." He spoke nastily.

A snort could be heard from the corner of the room. Harry turned his head in surprised, he saw Malfoy sniggering there with a few other Slytherins. Maybe because it was the rumors he had heard but they don't look very friendly to Harry.

The man gave a nasty smile, "Well? Sit down, or would you like to be escorted as well?"

Flushing, Harry and Ron quickly sat down. That was the last straw for the Slytherins and they burst out laughing.

"Oh, and Potter, a mark will be deducted for your lateness."

Harry's mouth dropped open in surprised. How unfair! Ron was late too! He wanted to scream but refrain when he saw the man's nasty smirk. Instead, he just sat down fuming, thinking back to the curses he read about at the bookshop.

Turning to face the class, the man started to speak. "I am Professor Severus Snape, I will be your Potion's Master for the next five years and if you qualify, the next seven years. Hopefully, by the end of fifth year, all incompetent students will be out of my sight." staring at the Gryffindors meaningfully.

"Potter, what do I get when I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Harry glanced at Ron in surprised, who look as stumped as he was. Only a girl with bushy hair seems to know from the eager hand she trusted into the air.

"Let's try again, where will you look if I want you to give me a bezoar?"

The girl seem to rise higher in her seat but harry don't even know what a bezoar is, let alone know where to find it. The Slytherins seem to be enjoying the show thought from their grinning faces.

"Clearly fame isn't everything Potter. Never even though of opening _1001 herbs and fungi _before coming? One last time, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Clearly stumped, Harry shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know Professor, why not ask her?"

Looking at Harry in distaste, he snapped at the girl. "Sit down! To the rest of you, adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood will create a draught so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a small stone found in a goat's stomach and is an antidote to most types of poison. Monkshood and wolfsbane is the same plant, which is also known as aconite. Well? Why isn't anyone copying it down?"

There was a sudden scramble for quills and parchment as students started hunting. 'And potter." Harry looked up in surprise. "Another point will be deducted for your cheekiness." Feeling his mouth drop open in surprise, Harry was about to protest when he felt Ron elbowed him in the ribs.

"Leave it, I heard Snape can be really nasty."

* * *

That night, everyone was asleep and Harry was having the rare chance to talk to Madara since it return from its scout mission.

_"I don't get it. He seems to hate'ssssss me. It's weird, I have only been here for three dayssssss. What could I have done?"_ he hissed in agitation.

_"Calm down, I am ssssure he issssss jusssst assssss nassssty to everyone esssssle."_ Madara replied.

_"I don't know, I lost three pointsssss in an hoursssss, how am I sssssupossse to ssssurvive ."_ Harry groaned.

Madara kept quiet and look at him with sympathy.

_"Did you know, the pipessss of thissss cassstle are huge."_

_"Really? I never knew that? I wonder why?"_ Harry replied sarcastically.

Turning his head to look at the snake's yellow eyes, '_Thanks Madara"_

_"By the way, you might want to try out for some sports. You are far too small"_ the snake said while grinning.

_"Hey! I resent that."_ Protested Harry.

"_Night Madara"_

_"Good night."_**

* * *

**

Oh, and for those who are worried over the age factors. I already have a plan to make them younger. :)

If there are any ideas you have or you want the path of this story to go, you can supply ideas if you want. I want to make this story FUN!!!!!

Happy Schooling everyone... or for all students at least.

Oh yea, before I forget, Happy New Year!


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Events

**Author's Note: Hi again. I am so sorry it took me so long to update but school just reopen and I was a little busy with homework and assesing my new teachers. My Physic's teacher teaches very well. The only problem is that somehow he make's us fall asleep. I have already nodded off three times in two periods. I am so dead. Even the fact he has a nice pale neck can;t keep me awake. (grin) Oh yea, sorry about the last chapter, slight technical error. Bear with me?**

**Anyway, chances are I might not be able to update as often as possible. Sorry lah!**

**Questions & Answers**

Carlough: This chapter should answer your question.

Karlita Ate: Most probaly for first question. And I won't be revealling my parings yet so you have to wait. :P

MoonPrincess623: I admit you are right. Just that I m new so I was a little uncertain. Thanks for telling me.

**Chapter 9: Unexpected events **

Our favorite little wizard was once again dashing through the hallways of Hogwarts. Unlike the last time, this time he is trying to reach the library before it closes. The last month of Hogwarts wasn't easy, one thing for sure; magic doesn't compromise of simply waving your wand and muttering "Abracadabra, Hocus Pocus, and Mumbo Jumbo". No, it is way more complex then that.

Till now, no one has realized Harry's wand was made out of bone. Mainly because Harry didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb and had decided to decorate it black with his watercolor set which he brought, thank god for common sense.

Anyway, the worst part is his spells seem to be malfunctioning, if that was even possible. For a start, after two weeks of torture, he had mange to transfigure his toothpick into a needle. The problem, it was the shape of a snake with the eyes as the eye of the needle and the tail as the sharp point. Professor McGonagall was surprised, I mean, it wasn't even easy to transfigure it into a normal needle, much less a special edition.

That wasn't the only thing that went wrong. His wand has taken to emitting slight bouts of heat whenever he brought it too close to the dead spiders he uses in potions. Furthermore, he manages to kill some of the plants during Herbology. His Herbology professor, Professor Sprout wasn't please but who knew that plants can die when you just prod them with your wand? Even some of his charms were not functioning accurately either with the charmed object turning vivid poisonous green or starts hissing for no reason at all.

Tonight was the last straw, he again tried to cast a spell but all the cushion he was using did was slither around a few times before coming to a stop. Harry was frustrated, that was until he saw that Granger girl reading a book not far away before it hit him. Of course, Hogwarts has a library right? That might be something there….. Now, if only I can get there before curfew.

* * *

The Hogwarts library was huge; there were shelves all line neatly in rows filled to the brim with books. At a counter beside the library door was a thin old woman wearing a pair spectacles, her white hair was tied in a bun and there was a stern look on her face.

Looking around, Harry couldn't help feeling a little intimidated especially when the woman turn around and gave him a frown.

Feeling a little alarmed, Harry quickly walked behind the nearest bookshelf and gave a small sight of relief when the woman when back to her work. Carefully, he started weaving through the aisle, reading the section names. There was Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Divination, Magical Creatures and a lot more. Harry was starting to feel a little lost when he came upon a section label "Dictionaries and Encyclopedias". Remembering Professor Snape saying something about Moon Stones and a 5 foot essay, he decided to check that section first.

Apparently, there were still many things to learn about the magical world if the rows of books from this section alone amount to something. Carefully, he glanced through some of the lower titles swiftly. While passing the last shelf, he spotted a thick grey book called _**"Magical Stones and Their Properties".**_ Grinning, he pulled it out and went to some tables that have been prepared by the school for students.

He dumped the book on the table and choked when a clump of dust flew out upon impact. Waving his hand to clear the dust, he opened the book's index and skimmed through it. They were fire stones, water stones, element diamonds, king's rock, lightning crystals and ah hah… moon stones.

He flipped the book open and was about to start reading when a raspy old voice called out. "The library will closed in two minutes, please leave the library immediately."

Startled, Harry dropped the book and turn around. The raspy old woman was standing behind him and she gave a fierce scowl and quickly bends down to pick up the fallen book. She gave it a dusting and started rasping about irresponsible students who doesn't know how to take care of books. Then, she turned around and disappears behind the bookshelves.

Harry quickly got up and was prepared to leave when he saw a piece of yellow parchment on the ground. Curiously, he picked it up and open. To his surprised, it was a map of Hogwarts. He was about to examine it when the woman came back and she was scowling again.

Feeling really alarm, poor Harry quickly stuffs the map into his robe pocket and hurried out of the library.

* * *

At the other side of the castle, Madara was once again enjoying itself slithering through the Hogwarts ground. He was at the edge of the lake near the Forbidden Forest, enjoying a leisure slither.

He was about halfway past the lake, the side furthest from Hogwarts when he suddenly felt uneasy. Flicking his tongue out, he tasted his surroundings. At the same time, he waves his head left and right, looking for the source of his uneasiness.

Suddenly, he heard it, or more like felt the vibrations coming from above. Feeling really alarm, Madara quickly slithered under some rocks nearby and looks upwards. Above him was just the inky night sky, decorated with stars left and right.

It was then he saw the light red glow coming from Hogwarts. Whipping his head around, he saw a shiny red spot grow brighter and brighter as it flew towards his direction from Hogwarts. Feeling absolutely terrified now, Madara crouch his head lower and watch when at last he was able to make out the glowing shape. It was a beautiful fire phoenix, it was covered from head to claws in blood red feathers turning more and more golden as it reach its tail feathers. Madara can even see slight embers floating through the long tail feathers if it looks carefully enough.

For some reason, he felt threaten by this unearthly presence. Turning around, he saw a small tunnel under the pile of rocks, just big enough for him to squeeze through.

The tunnel was kind short and slightly damp, Madara felt a little excited as he can smell that a rat had been through here. It pushes its way through the soil carefully in case there was something he wasn't expecting.

Just then, it bumps its snout against solid rock. Madara gave a groan and shook its head slightly, exmaning the rock carefully, he saw a huge crack at the middle of the rock. The rat's scent indicates it has gone through it. Carefully, Madara climbed through it.

Once it past through the crack in the stone, Madara gave a hiss of surprised. It was in a tunnel big enough for that giant, Hagrid to walk through. Everything was made out of huge stones and was covered with algae. It seems it has been a while since anyone have been here.

Warily, Madara slowly slithered forward. Suddenly, it felt a scent that excites him. The rat was there, carefully, he slithered forward. A black furry shape shot past Madara in fright, without hestitating, Madara shot forward.

It felt his teeth sank into warm flesh and blood. He gave a hiss of pleasure before pumping his venom into the flesh. The struggling body soon ceased struggling and Madara tore some of flesh off in pleasure before gulping it down. Next, it just swallows the whole carcass down and gave a satisfied sigh.

Feeling full, Madara carefully slither forward. It could feel a draft of cold air flowing in, it hopes to find a faster way out.

It was then he froze in surprised. Madara can sense a new scent and this time, it is similar to his scent. _Kin_? Madara thought.

He slithered forward warily and soon came to a road block. It was the weirdest rock he had ever seen. Like him, it was vivid poisonous green in color and it was sort of transparent, to top it off, the scent was coming strongly off it.

Prodding his head against it, Madara froze in shock. It is not rocks……. It is a snake skin!

* * *

There, done. Hope you like it! Continue voting for your pairings if you like. Reviews and comments even criticising is appreciated since if I am not wrong, the truth always hurts. :)

Oh yea, I would love to make new friends so if you like, you can e-mail me.


	10. Chapter 10: Map of Hogwarts

**Author's note: Walao A! My inspiration seem o be on holiday. My mind is blank. I will make it up to all of u, promise!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Map of Hogwarts **

Carefully, Madara reexamine the skin for the tenth time. It was huge and papery dry. Madara gave a small sigh of relief. This skin has been here for a long time from the smell from emitting from the skin.

Circling the skin, Madara was amazed. The skin was at least 10 meters long and the width was at least Madara's witdh time 8. Even though it has been here for quite a while, the color of the skin was still beautiful.

Shaking its head, Madara pondered a while. At last, it decided to continue deeper into the corridor, it will just be more careful.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up and stretch like a cat. It was time for breakfast; he was just about to go to the bathroom when he heard a rustle coming from the school robe he grabbed.

Curious, he dug his hands into his pocket and pulled out an old piece of parchment. It was yesterday's map. Feeling excited, he was just about to read it when Ron woke up.

Quickly, he stuffed the map back into his robe, feeling frustrated. He will just have to examine it later.

Walking down the stairs, he was greeted by Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers. This pair was a hilarious lot, plays lots of pranks and apparently, the reason in the sudden increase of white hairs on all the teacher's head. Together, they went down for breakfast.

* * *

By nightfall, Harry was exhausted. Again, his wand was malfunctioning. For a start, he was successful in turning his pillow into a teapot during Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was pleased with him and the only other successful girl, Hermione Granger. They were both awarded 10 points by Professor McGonagall. Everything was just merry until Harry's teapot decided to start hissing. To make it worse, Ron decided to miss his pillow and end up blowing up Harry's hissing teapot which cause china chards to fly everywhere.

Most of the Gryffindor ended up in the hospital wing with multiple scratches and cuts from all the deadly projectiles. Futhermore, when Harry and Ron went back to the Gryffindor common room after lunch, there was an announcement in the common room billboard saying there were Quidditch tryouts on Friday. Harry spent a confusing afternoon trying to understand all about Quidditch from Ron, who happen to be a crazy Quidditch fan.

Lying back on his bed, Harry gave a tired sigh. He was about to fall asleep when he remembered Madara had been gone for four days straight which is quite unusual since that snake loves to sleep in Harry's bed under the covers where it is toasty and warm.

From there, his remembered the map. Excitedly and suddenly wide awake, Harry pulls out the parchment form his pocket and open it. Shocked, he looked at it again. The parchment was empty on both sides, rubbing his eyes, Harry stared. He was sure there was a drawing on it yesterday with the title of some sorts at the top.

Slowly, carefully, he looks at the map closely. Nope, nothing was on it. Puzzle, Harry thought carefully. Maybe it is magic, Harry though. He pulled out his wand and gave it a tap. Instantly, black lines started to appear. They started to form boxes, rectangles and detailed out. Soon, it became a map with a title "Map of Hogwarts"

The map was filled to brim with passages and labels. Looking at t, Harry gave a frown. The door at the end of the 5th floor corridor, it was suppose to be a dead end. Suddenly, Harry gave a start, secret passages, of course, that's it. Hogwarts is a castle, there must be secret passages.

Felling a surge a glee, Harry studied the passages carefully. Some of the rooms have been labeled Charms classroom, Hogworts grounds, Headmaster's office, staffroom. Harry looks at the list carefully and was surprised to see a room along the ground floor labeled Kitchen. As far as he can remember, there were no doors in that particular passage way, just lots of pictures.

Suddenly, he spotted a red dot moving in the library. It was labeled "Madame Madaline Pince". It must be the old lady from the library, thought Harry. "Weird, How come only her name is here?" Curiously, he glanced towards the room labeled Gryffindor Tower. His name was there too, above a black dot.

Harry spent the rest of the night looking at the map. There seem to be a lot more passagers in the map that he has seen. In fact, there seem to be room even under the castle as well as under the lake.

It was close to eleven before he went to bed. It was only when he curled up in bed did he even remembered he still has not seen Madara.

* * *

Hey, how many people still want me to write the Quidditch scene, there will be differnece i hope? N should Harry still be seeker?


	11. Chapter 11:Slytherin’s Quidditch Mistake

**Author's Note: Here's a new chapter, hopefully it makes up for the last horrible one. I got my first flame and I have to say, it is really amusing, no offense of course. I just want to say thanks you to everyone to take the time to review, whether it is a flame or praise or others.**

**for the love of Suzaku, seiryu, Genbu and Byakko, I haven't even confirm with you guys who Harry will pair up with and someone already made an assumption. As for age factors, don worry. Trust me, I have a plan.**

**Questions and Answers:**

**Aristoklos (): calm down, you misunderstood. I wasn't going to write slash so early in the story. I want to write maybe four or five stories at least and by then Harry will be overage. You know, you forgot something. It is hard for Harry to have relationships going on when he is only 10, he haven't even gone through puberty which I have mention multiple times. How is he suppsoe to feel lust? The only reason I want pairings decided so early is because the pairings will affect the story flow. Different pairings will have different outcomes. **

MoonPrincess623: forgive me for being a little dense but what kids under the lake are you talking about?

**_Parseltongue: italic_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Slytherin's Quidditch mistake**

Lavender Brown gave a scream as her broom suddenly did a somersault and she clung onto it tightly for dear life. All the Gryffindor and Slytherin students were swooping through the air and all sorts of noises were being emitted by them.

Today was their third flying lesson with Madame Hooch, their instructor. Even so, as much experience as she have, the students still have to experience themselves the right way to fly a broom hence the reason they are in the sky.

Most of the students were doing alright. There of course still the occasional unexpected swoop accompanied with a shriek or scream of terror but so far there are no injuries. The Gryffindors doing most of the yelling while the Slytherins were more compose. Even so, most of them were doing fine.

Harry on the other hand can't understand why the other students were kicking up such a fuss. He was enjoying himself a lot, whipping through the air on the old school brooms. It was so easy to control the broom, a slight nudge and the broom will turn anyway you want. He only wish he could fly a little faster.

It was about then when he felt a wind gushed past him. Turning around, he saw Malfoy flying away laughing loudly. He was about to gave a warning when a black shape flew upwards in front of him, scaring Harry and making him lose his balance. At the same time, another black shape flew in a circle around him once making him give a yelp in fear.

Once he regained his balance, he saw Goyle and Crabbe heading towards him again, with matching grins on their face. Feeling fear strike, he was about to fly away when Malfoy swooped past him again, making him turn somersaults in the air. Harry quickly looks for Madame Hooch but she was no way to be found. By then, Crabbe and Goyle had flown past him again with Harry in the middle. Twin jets of wind buffeted into Harry, making his eyes watered.

Harry felt angry. The other students had noticed the commotion and had slowed down to watch. Some of the girls were screaming in fear and Ron was shouting abuses at the three Siytherins. Nevertheless, he was too far away to help and won't reach Harry in time.

Harry saw the Slytherins charging at him again. Quickly, he flew upwards since they were coming at him from three directions. As soon as Harry sped upwards, the trio followed Harry upwards. Harry could hear Malfoy shouting instructions at Crabbe and Goyle to tail him. Suddenly, Harry though of an idea.

Instinctively, he sprinted downwards again as Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe followed Harry close behind. This time, the three of them were so close they could have caught his broom's twigs.

The ground came closer and closer as Harry flew downwards vertically. Carefully, harry estimated. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Harry swerved sideways sharply, spinning round and round forwards parallel against the ground before flying upwards diagonally and coming to a stop.

There was a horrified scream as Harry disappeared sideways suddenly and a loud thud followed by loud cracks that rang ominously across the Hogwarts grounds. All was silent, and then some of the Slytherin and Gryffindor girls scream in horror.

Once spinning gradually to a stop, Harry turned around and looked. On the ground was a heap of bodies consisting of the three slytherin boys. All of them were motionless and the three broomsticks had snapped into pieces, sticking out of the pile. From where he was, Harry could see blood covering the robes of the knock out boys.

Turning pale, Harry and the other students just looked at the bodies in horror. Harry saw a black shape raced out of the Hogwarts as Madame Hooch also flew towards them form a far away shed across the pitch they were flying on.

Madame Hooch look horrified and shouted "what happen? " before flying towards the still unconscious Slytherins on the ground. She gave them one glanced before pulling out her wand and levitating the three unconscious forms towards the castle. She shouted at everyone to get of the brooms and class is dismissed before disappearing through the Hogwarts doors.

By then, the earlier black shape has arrived and Professor McGonagall immediately took charge of all of them. She asked everyone to go back to their dormitories and take a break till the next class.

Harry and Ron were about to walk off to when Professor McGonagall called Harry. "Potter, you are coming with me."

Feeling his heart sink, Harry turned around and followed Professor McGonagall. Ron gave him a sympatric glance and muttered he will wait in the common room for Harry. Giving Ron a hollowed smile, Harry left with Professor McGonagall.

Walking through the hallways, Harry tried to defend himself. "Professor, I didn't do anything. Malfoy, he…"

"Save it, Potter. I saw everything"

Harry felt his heart sank, he was going to be expelled, he was sure of it. They walk silently up two staircase before Harry wondered where they are going, probably the headmaster's office though Harry bitterly.

They turned into the fourth floor corridor and walk towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Now Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA was though by Professor Quirrell, a young man with a turban wrapped around his head. The professor was always stuttering and has become something akin to a joke to all the students. He had tried teaching everyone with a form hand but his stuttering ruin the whole effect and when people ask why he wears a turban. He will turn pink and switch to other subjects instantly.

At his classroom, Professor McGonagall gave a knock and went in. Harry waited outside confusedly.

"Professor Quirrell, may I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Harry heard the request and looks up confused. "Wood? She's going to spank me?"

Harry heard Professor Quirrell gave his consent and Professor McGonagall emerged from the class followed by a ginger hair boy who was wearing a puzzled expression. Harry was starting to feel really alarm since the boy seem to have a very hard hand from the appearance of his lanky muscular frame.

"Potter, this is Oliver is the captain of our Quidditch team. Wood, I have found you a new seeker."

The boy's face lighted up in delight. He started circling him and express his delight at Harry's body size and seem really suitable.

"Ever played Quidditch before Potter?" seeing Harry shook his head, he said "never mind, we will train you properly."

Harry look at Professor McGonagall in relief, he wasn't going to be expelled. Professor McGonagall was giving a rare genuine smile. "I hope you will train hard Potter or I might change my mind about this. Goodness know, we need a better team than last year, flatten in the last match against Slytherin, I could not look at Severus for a week. Your father will be proud, he was a Quidditch player to.

* * *

Later, Harry had an enjoyable day talking about Quidditch together. Ron was estactic, apparently Harry was the youngest seeker in a century. It only became more fun when Ron's brothers, Fred and George came down and told them about how Malfoy and his goons were given detentions for a whole week and 30 points had been taken from Slytherin. They spent the rest of the night teaching Harry the ins and outs of Quidditch and as Fred and George were on the team too. They were more than happy to give out pointers to Harry.

It was later, while Harry was getting into bed. He accidently lay on top of a coil of smooth black scales and gave a yelp of fright and jumping up in fright. Madara gave a hiss of annoyance and scolded Harry. _"Watch it! I am not made out of sssssstone you know."_

"_Madara, you are back!"_ Harry cried out in surprise and quickly hushes himself remembering that Ron and the others were not far away.

"_Where have you been? I have been ssssso worried."_

In a few moments, Madara had told Harry everything from the fire phoenix to the corridors under the lake. It seems that Madara had ended up in some sort of chamber after slithering for a while past the snake skin. It had look for the owner of the snake skin but there was no trace of th snake anywhere. Even so, there were many places where he could smeel the snake and he had even managed to find three more snake skin. The chamber was huge and was filled with pillars and marble lined the floor. There was even a huge stonce face there but Madara couldn't recognize him. Madara had got lost in the sewers after wandering around carelessly hence the reason he didn't come back for so long. In the end, he had somehow ended up in the Hogwarts plumbing and from there, he managed to get out.

"_I don't know Harry, it was exciting. I mean another sssssnake that is like me. I wissssh I could have found it."_

It was around then Harry gave a wide yawn. Madara look at Harry carefully. _"Time for bed, you can fill me in on your doingsssss tomorrow."_

Harry nodded sleepily and soon went to sleep with Madara coiled up on his pillow. The snake's soft breathing, soothing him to sleep.

* * *

Hate it or love it? tell me please. Anyway, what do you think of Oliver Wood? I want to squeeze him in somewhere but I haven't decided where and I want some public opinion. Please?


	12. Chapter 12: Start of Something New

**Author's Note: Hi eveyone, I am so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update. i have been so busy with my clubs secreatary work, competition, Chinese NEw Year preparations, science projects. WALAO A so busy lah! Anyway, I should warn you this might happen since I have to live my life too. (grin) Oh yea, and I think I might try some oneshots too next time, they seem fun. I hope this story will make it up to you though, I am afraid this one might seem wuite boring thought seem it is too familiar. I can't hink of a better scene though so if you have different ideas, I would love to hear them. By the way, I don't have a beta so please forgive all grammtical errors.**

**Question and Answers:**

peruser: I am afraid I can't answer this for now all it will spoil your fun but believe me. The basilisk is one of the strongest magical creatures. WHat do you think it can do?

MoonPrincess623: Yes I have but the Harry in my story doesn't know that yet. That's why he doesn't know what the rooms contain.

Skyward: No, all pairings are wonderful and this might be a problem in later sequels so I suppose i will just see how the votings might turn out before deciding.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Start of Something New**

October is here, and Halloween is coming up. Somehow, the school has been slowly decorated bit by bit. Harry was amazed as he has never seen anyone did it. Anyway, Madara and he has been enjoying school in Hogwarts, that is always plenty to eat and no Dursley interrupting them. Harry was exceptionally grateful for the school robes long sleeves, Madara has been able to eat directly off his plate without anyone seeing and they were always extra careful talking to each other. Up till now, no one has spot anything suspicious and they were planning to keep it that way.

After Madara's adventure, Harry had searched his precious map for the chamber that Madara was talking about. He found it but there seem to be no way in. From what he can see, it was just an isolated chamber deep under the lake, on the farthest side from Hogwarts. Furthermore, there seem to be even more people cropping up on the map. Every time he activates the map, more new dots appear. It was weird but Harry wasn't complaining. After all, the map might be useful one day. For now, he just uses it to find Ron.

* * *

Harry was really annoyed. I mean, it is Halloween and Professor Snape decided that he should take this as an opportunity to dump a 3 page essay about the origins of potions on them as they have three days off as a treat.

It wasn't fair! Harry thought angrily. My first real holiday without the Dursleys and I have homework. He and Ron were in the common trying to write said essay. Unfortunately, they were too far gone in the holiday spirit and nothing seems to come up. Near them were the Gryffindor girls and they too seemed to be having the same problem. They were busy complaining, all except one. The bushy hair girl was on a couch behind them reading a thick book.

Curious, he walks over them. The arguing girls turn to him and both of them were looking at him with something between horror, delight and worship.

"Anyone knows how to write the essay?" Harry asked.

"No, it is too hard, I am Lavendar Brown and this is Parvati Patil." One of the girls said.

Harry shooked both of their hands and sat down. By then, Ron had crept up quietly and sat down beside him. He looked at them shyly.

"It is not fair!" Pavarti burst out. 'He is always being so nasty and now this just tops it."

At that, they started muttering curses about Snape. It took Ron a while but he soon join them. It went on for quite a while, they were so busy moaning and complaining about Snape, they were a little startle when a throat clearing noise interrupted them.

Turning around, the bushy girl was glowing at them. She was clearly annoyed. "All of you would finish the essay faster if you moan less and start working you know" the girl said.

"And you are?" huff out Ron, he was a little cross she was interrupting them and even had the nerve to lecture them.

"Oh, don't mind her. She is Hermione Granger, the mean know-it-all and she won't even let us copy her homework." said Parvati a little nastily.

At that, Ron gave a sniff of disdain before proceeding to turn his back on her. Harry looked at Ron in shocked but before he could say anything. Hermione stood up with a sniff and went out of the common room with a bang.

Stunned, Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"I think you just hurt her feelings." Muttered Harry

* * *

Halloween night was fantastic. The hall has been decorated Halloween syle and there was food everywhere.

Students were having fun eating and laughing. There was even music coming from somewhere. Professor Dumbledore has even worn a funny orange hat with stripes and it was really hilarious seeing it on his head.

Harry on the other hand wasn't feeling very well. He hasn't seen Hermione all day and even Ron was starting to look guilty. He swore he didn't mean it but still, the damage has been done. They were pretty sure she was upset over this morning and they felt worse when there were rumors that Hermione has been crying in the dungeon's girl's bathroom all day.

The party was just reaching the high when the great hall door was bang open. Startled, everyone look up and was shock to see Professor Quirrel running in. The poor guy was quite pale and was heaving greatly, reaching the table at the front of the hall he gave a gasp. "Troll in the dungeon, though you should know." At that, he collapses.

There was panic and everyone started to get up but a loud bang from Professor Dumbledore's wand stop them. Everyone turned to look at him, Professor Dumbledore ordered everyone to calm down and follow their Prefects to their room, and their feast will be continued in their respective common rooms and not to worry. A troll is just smelly but seldom dangerous.

Harry and Ron quickly followed Percy out. They were only halfway up when Madara who was on Harry's arm said something.

"_I thought that Hermione girl issssss in the dungeon'ssssss bathroom"_

At that, Harry stiffened in horror. Turning to look at Ron, he told him about Hermione. "Hermione is down there, she doesn't know and it is our fault."

Ron gave a gulp. He looks at Percy's retreating back before looking at Harry and gave a nod. The both of them slid to the back of the line before slipping away into a passing corridor.

They quickly ran down to the dungeon. Pausing twice to avoid Professor Quirrel who seem to have recovered though still quite shaken from the looks of it on the third floor and the Professor Snape on the first floor.

In the dungeon, they swiftly hunted for the girl's bathroom and found it. Inside, they walk over to the last stall where they could hear sniffles. Knocking gently, Harry tried to coax Harry out.

"Hermione, is that you? Come on, we have to get out. There's a troll in here. We have to get back to the common room."

There was a muffled gasp and Hermione sounded outrage. "Potter, is that you? How dare you come into a girl's bathroom?"

Ron gave a groan. "Not now Hermione, come on, there is a troll in here. We have to get out now."

There was a click and Hermione marched out. She looks livid, "Weasley, you in here too, why I ought to….."

What she was going to do was never found out as wide-eyed she gave a scream. Alarmed, Harry and Ron spun around as a huge green fat troll walk in from the bathroom door. It was the ugliest things Harry even seen and the stench from it was overwhelming.

Hermione tried to run back into the bathroom stall but the troll walked in and closed the door with a crash, sending vibrations ricocheting through the whole room and making the three of them unbalance.

The troll gave a grunt of anger and threw a club that was holing into the stalls beside them. Hermione's scream had scared it and now it is angry. With yells and scream, the three of them jump aside and Hermione proceeded to crawl under the sinks on the opposite wall. Harry and Ron ducked aside when the troll lumbered past them and picked up its club. It started to smash the sinks one by one as Hermione tried to scramble to safety.

Harry shouted at Ron to do something as he picks up a piece of rock and threw it at the troll. Ron pulled out his wand but was push down when the troll's huge arm brushed past him and picked Harry up.

Harry gave a shout and struggled briefly. The troll lifted his club and Hermione scream when it tried to smash Harry's head with it.

'WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA"

Ron shouted from his sitting position. The troll looked up at the club stupidly and suddenly gave a loud roar as he dropped Harry. Harry quickly rolled out of the way as Ron dropped the club on the troll's head in fright. The club smashes the trolls head in while it was clutching its hand. Swaying, the troll staggered before falling onto the debris left by the broken stalls. A few pieces of stone and study wood have pierced it and the troll died instantly.

Standing up slowly, Hermione gave a whispered "Is it dead?" The three of them was distracted by running footsteps. They had cause quite a racket during the fight and the teacher's charged in but not before blasting the door open scaring the three of them terribly.

Standing shock was Professor McGonagall and behind them were the other teachers who wore identical expressions on their face.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, what is the meaning of this? Why aren't you in the common room and ….. you all cause all this?" She gestured wildly.

At a loss of words, Harry can only look at her dumbly, racking his brain for an answer. Ron was no better than him and they were just minutes away from being in detention when Hermione spoke up.

"Please Professor, I was not feeling well and did not attend the feast. Harry and Ron knew I was down here. Professor, they save my life."

At that, Professor McGonagall look at them is shocked. "Good job, it seems you boys have been paying attention in classes. For your courageous deeds, the both of you are awarded 20 points each. On the other hand, 5 points will be deducted for recklessness, not using common sense and I hope you boys will not try that again." At that, Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"Now, please go back to you common room. Potter, drop by the infirmary, you are bleeding."

Surprised, Harry look down and saw a slight trickle of blood flowing down. Eyes widening, Harry quickly rushed out, leaving everyone behind.

Harry found a dark alcove and hid in the shadows, he quickly pulled up his sleeve.

" _Madara, are you alright?"_

"_I am fine. Why do you think the troll let you go? It relaxed it'ssssss grip and I bit it. It should be dead by now. "_

Inspecting Madara carefully, he saw that the snake was right. The blood was coming from the coating of blood around the snake's fangs. Letting out a sigh, _"Thankssssss Madara"_ he hissed.

"_No need, I didn't plan on dying by crussssshing anyway."_

Giving a chuckle, Harry walk back to the common room.

* * *

Back at the common room, the feast was still on full swing. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"You alright mate?" ask Ron anxiously.

"I am fine. It was just a scratch." replied Harry.

An awkward silence descended upon them as they at each other. At last, they muttered a thanks and when off to get plates and join the party.

Even so, there are some things you could not share and not end up being friends and killing a troll happens to be one of them.

* * *

Yea, that's done. So what should I write next? what do you think?


	13. Chapter 13: Puppy fright!

**Author's Note: Hi evryone. Sorry, sorry, sorry sorry. I was busy with exam and a international science competition. it was so hectic. Anyway, i think I am failling Physics. Note to self, next time, pay attention to what the teacher is saying instead of admiring his ass and swooning over his adorable atitude. Ouch, looks like I won't be passing Physics this year..... (sigh)**

**Questions & Answers**

**Nargus: Sorry Nargas, maybe I should have put up a sign but there won't be any gay theme in my story for many more chapters. U can still read some of the chapters first. I will warn evryone when the gay part starts to appear.**

**InstigateInsanity: I am truly sorry if I made it so hard to read. It was actually suppose all to be in the past tense. My english is actually quite terrible. that's why I write this fic, to do something I love and improve my english. Plus, I don't have a beta. really sorry. I will try to reduce the number of mistakes. As for the parseltougue part, that was on purpose. Hope u can bear with me.**

**eac (): I am not sure whether you will have read this far but the thing is all this will be explain in Harry's second year. For now, please just take it as it is. Thank you by the way for being such a detail critic. by the way, the snake name wasn't suppose to be Madara. I actually got the name wrong. (blush fiercely) Sorry everyone. I only realise my mistake after i hvae like written 10 chapters so I can't do anything.**

**Curious (): Thanks for the nundu tip, it might be helpful next time. I didn't label it slash because there is no slash.**

**MoonPrincess623: it is lovely to hear from you again. It was suppose to be past tense. My grammar is actually terrible and I don't have a beta. Forgive my stupidity, but I don't understand what is the something you were talking about. The story is in third person. I must have use the wrong words unconciously. So Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Puppy fright!**

"I can't believe it!" Ron growled. He stomped out of Snape's dungeon with Harry and Hermione following behind him. Majority of the students were muttering and Ron was one of the few that was fuming. "I can't believe it, a pop quiz! A pop quiz!" Ron muttered.

Hermione gave a long suffering sigh. "We are aware of that Ron."

"Aware? Aware? That no good slimy greasy bat gave a pop quiz! It was bloody hard Hermione. He threatened to make us fail if we don't pass. That greasy git."

Seeing Ron glanced at him, Harry just shrug in support. "It wasn't that hard, Ron" Harry said softly. Ron gave a glare.

"Moaning again Weasley? I am not surprise. You Weasleys have nothing to be grateful for. I am sure moaning is a family trait. "

Whipping around, the trio came face to face with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron flushed in anger at Draco who spoke, "Can it Malfoy."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ron's words. "Apparently moaning isn't your only family trait.

At that, Ron pulled out his wand. He was just about to wave it when Professor Snape came out of the dungeon nearby. "Fighting Weasley? That's against the rules? 10 points from Gryffindor. Now get to your next class."

Seeing Professor Snape's give a nasty smirk, Harry quickly pulls Hermione and Ron away. "Come on, we will be late." The three of them turn around and walk off but Harry got the prickly feeling that Professor Snape was glaring daggers at his back.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" ask Ron for the tenth time.

Annoyed, Hermione and Harry both pointedly ignored Ron's whining. It was the end of classes and after that nasty pop quiz, the three of them were at the moment studying in the library. A new tradition Harry and Ron were forced to adopt when Hermione joined them. Ron had protested valiantly at first but in the end caved in when Harry never offered him any support.

"Come on Hermione, it is Christmas in a week's time, can't we have a break?"

In the end, Hermione snapped her book shut in irritation. "Fine, let's go but don't come crying to me when you fail your exams."

At that, Hermione proceeded to stride out of the library, with a meek Harry following in her wake, leaving a stunned Ron behind who quickly scrambled to follow them.

From the library, they started to walk down to the Hogwarts ground for fresh air. Halfway there, a chilly blast of wind blew past them while they were walking down a bare corridor. Shivering, Harry turned around and came face to face with a open window on his left.

It was then, he gave a yell in delight. Startled, Ron and Hermione turned around and stared in wonder. It was snowing!

Bits and specks of fluffy white snow was falling gently down, making their limited view of outside look like a drama with confetti. Suddenly, another breeze blew past them making the three of them shiver.

Instantly, Hermione conjured up three little balls of blue flame from her wand. The little balls flame floated around the three of them, it kept on orbiting them and soon, the temperature around them rise a few degrees.

They were just about to leave when they heard quiet sobbing accompanied by a growl. Scared, the three of them stopped and looked around wildly. The noise was coming from a door further down the wall. Cautiously, they crept closer to the door.

Suddenly, they heard a yell of pain and a gigantic barking commence accompanied with snarls and fierce growling that was muffled by the door. Terrified, the three of them were just about to run when the door bang opened and Professor Quirrel came stumbling out of the room and fell on the floor.

The professor's robe was torn at the arm and he was bleeding profusely. The door which was bang against the wall slammed shut behind him with a loud bang. The professor who was facing away from the trio tried to stand up before scurrying away clutching his wound.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were too shock to move, all they did was gaped at the professor's retreating back. Just as he disappear around the corner of the corridor, Harry suddenly heard someone whispered "otoutou?" behind him.

With his heart in his mouth, Harry whipped around but there was no one in the empty corridor. Harry felt like there was something in his head, it disappear just as fast as it came. At the same time, Madara who was curled around Harry's hand suddenly gripped Harry's hand tightly.

Knowing better than to ask now, Harry turned back to the front where Ron and Hermione were looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione ask.

"Nothing," mumbled Harry. "Did you two hear anything?" he ask

"Other than the Professor and that loud barking? No" said Ron sarcastically.

"I wonder what cause the barking?" wondered Hermione.

Shurgging, 'one way to find out" said Ron. Before anyone could stop him, Ron strode forward and pulled open the door.

It was funny actually, there was nothing in the room. The floor was just normal stone, and it was quite dark even though there were windows left and right. It just so happen that the light was block by furry curtains…….?

Trailing the curtains with his eyes, Ron felt a warmth breath puff onto his head. Looking up, he came face to face with the most menacing three-headed dog. Each of the heads was drooling and there was a slight fire behind the three pair of eyes. Each head was filled with rows of canine sharp teeth and the only reason Ron still has a head was that it was startle by Ron's abruptness.

Ashen, the three of them each let out a scream and a yell respectively before Ron slammed the door in the dogs face. Terrified, they raced down the corridor in horror. They could hear the loud barks echoing down the whole corridor. They didn't stop running till they reach the Gryffindor common room and collapsed on the sofas.

"Ronald Weasley, How Dare You Act Without Thinking? You Could Have Got Us Killed, Or Worse, Expel!!!! That Was The Third Floor Corridor Room That We Were Forbidden To Use." screeched Hermione

"Guess we know now why it was forbidden." panted Harry. Carefully, he rubbed Madara through his sleeve that was squeezing his bicep so tightly it was starting to hurt.

"What's that brute doing there anyway? Shouldn't it be outside?" said a ashen Ron.

"You didn't see, did you?. There was a trapdoor. It was a guardian." admonish Hermione.

Just then, Nevile came down from the boy's dormitory. "Hi guys, let's go. It is dinner time."

Slowly, they stood up and tried to smoothen their clothes. As Nevile, Hermione and Ron climbed out of the portrait hole. Madara spoke _"I felt a pressssssence to Harry, whatever it wassssss, it wassssssn't pleassssssant."_

"_Oh yea, do that again and I will bite you….'_ added the snake as an afterthought.

Harry chuckled, before he climbed out of the portrait hole and joined the rest of the Gryffindors downstairs.

* * *

Whew, ok, now to do more brainstorming. First of all, I want to thank all my reviewers for giving so many helpful advices and critics that were not harsh except one that wasn't exactly polite but it was still funny. Anyway, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! and forgive this writer for not being a good writer.


	14. Chapter 14: Lonely Christmas!

Author's Note: Hi everyone, I am still alive and kicking. Sorry it took so so so long. I have been busy. Oh yea, so it should be fair to warn you all that it will take 3 weeks before i update again. Need to study for my mid-year exam. If I don't get below 150 in the whole form, my mother is confiscating my laptop and that's bad for all of us. I will try to make it up to all of you during my holidays.

**Questions and Answer:**

N (): Hi, I am glad you like it. I have not receive one review as lovely as yours for a long time. It really made my day. Thanks!!!!!! :D

Albel's Posse: I am so so really really sorry that I made it hard for you to read. I will try to be more careful next time. My English is quite terrible that is why I started this story to practice. Guess it have not improve much. Thanks for this edu review.

**Chapter 14: Lonely Christmas**

Another week has pass and Christmas is coming, Harry has seen some of the teachers casting spells left and right making decorations appear out of no way. The students were getting more and more excited and he could often hear them whispering and chattering in delight. On the other hand, Harry was not that happy. With the Christmas break coming up, Ron and Hermione will be going home. The Dursleys will not welcome him and he does not want to see them either. Oh well, he just have to make the best of it.

Professor Quirrel had been to class like usual, with a noticeable limp of course. He said he fell down the stairs but the three of them knew better. It was pretty exciting, arguing over what the Professor was doing in there. Even so, the conversation had been cut off abruptly when Ron at last had got so annoyed that they were spending more time on a batty old professor then Christmas that he lost his temper and they decided to put off this conversation till after the holidays.

* * *

Christmas morning, snow was falling, ghosts were caroling but Harry was sleeping. Harry's dorm mate's Dean, Neville, Ron and Seamus have all gone home and it was very quiet in the first year dormitory. With nothing to look eager to, Harry had jumped on the chance to sleep in, a feat he seldom get to do as Ron's snoring was loud enough to wake the dead. It was around mid-morning before Harry was woken up by Madara slithering up and down his bed.

Blinking sleepily, Harry stretched before blinking sleepily and sat up.

"_Morning Madara, Merry Christmassssss."_

Stopping, Madara gave a tilt his head sideways._ "Morning Harry, Merry Christmassssss."_

Grinning, Harry shook his head. He got off the bed and was about the walk to the bathroom before he stopped in shocked. At the foot of his bed, there were, dare he say that word, a smile pile of presents. First, he blinked then he looked around, there was no one. The presents were for him.

Feeling a surge of joy crept through him, he grabbed the presents and jumped back into bed with them. Looking at the presents, he picked the most colourful one and read the label.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Merry Christmas, I hope you don't mind but mom send this to you when she heard you will be spending Christmas alone. My present is different.**_

_**From Ron**_

Tearing open the wrapper, Harry felt his jaws dropped. Inside was a lovely emerald green sweater, home-knitted from the looks of it. On the front was a huge letter "H". There was also a huge box of home-made chocolates and sweets. Harry felt his eyes watered and hugged the sweater gently. No one has ever been this nice to him.

He had also received presents from Hermione, Hagrid, Ron and the Dursleys. From Hermione, a book called "1001 Plants of healing", Hagrid have him some rock cakes which he gladly help himself to but regretted instantly when he felt his teeth grinded on the cakes. Ron had given him some sweets and Harry was delighted to find more Chocolate Frogs among the sweet stack. He gave a chuckle though when he saw the Dursley had send him a hideous old scarf most probably used to belong to Dursley from the size of it and a fifty-pence piece.

As Harry had been opening his gifts, Madara stood close by watching. He was interested, it has been so long since he saw his friend this happy. Carefully, he observed when Harry open Mrs Weasley's present and was startled when he tasted the slight distinctive taste of salt and water in the air. It has never happened before.

Once done, Harry looked at Madara with a slight smile. By then, Madara was starting to feel uncomfortable and was just about too inched backwards when Harry grabbed him and gave him a hug. Awkwardly, he curled around Harry and gave a slight squeeze.

It was then, Harry's belly gave a rumble. Blushing, Harry moved back and look at Madara with embarrassed eyes. Giving a hiss of amusement, Madara sllithered up his master's arm and they both descended to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

The Great Hall had been decorated with streamers, balloons and there were Chirstmas Trees decorated with ornaments all along the inside of the Great Hall. By dinner time, he still could not understand how the balloons and streamers were able to just suspend in midair, not moving yet swaying like there is a breeze. Of course, he knew it was magic but what magic he wondered.

The Hall look even better at night with snow falling in through the roof and the appearance of thousands of candles floating left and right, making the shadows dance lightly against the backdrop. It seems that there was only a handful of students staying back. Instead of the usual house tables, there was only one big round table and Harry couldn't decide which is worse, sitting with the teachers or picking a dish from the table to sample.

There was roasted turkey, something which is a must. There was also roasted ham, lamb and cow, golden brown French fries and roasted potatoes. Fruit juice, custard, boiled vegetables, fried chicken and calamari rings. Dessert was worst; there was ice-cream cake, apple pie, chocolate fudge. Poor Harry, he seldom gets to eat all this and wants to try it all. The hardest part? Every dish was delicious.

Even Madara had a hard time, with his keen sense of smell. Madara almost drool when he tasted the vapours in the air not to mention he was extremely jealous when Harry failed to feed him in a continuous stream of bits of food.

By the time dinner end, both Harry and Madara were both stuffed. During dinner, crackers have appeared on the round table and Harry had a lovely time pulling them. He got a new chess set from one of them and a pack of sticky balloons from another. Arm heavily loaded with Madara's stuffed body dragging his right arm down, Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower happily.

Back in his room, Harry dumped everything on the bed. Groaning, Harry laid on the bed and stretched sleepily. The sudden crinkly noises however made him jumped up. Looking down, he realized he had just laid on top of a piece of parchment.

Opening it, Harry eyes widen.

**Dear Harry,**

**Merry Christmas! I would like to meet you in my office tomorrow morning. Please walk up to the gargoyle statue on the fourth floor and say "Candy canes". It will bring you to my office. Do not worry, you did nothing wrong. There is just something that belongs to your parents that I would like to pass to you. **

**Sign,**

**Headmaster Dumbledore.**

Heart pounding, Harry frowned. The headmaster knew his parents? Pass to him? I wonder what I is? Harry thought.

"What doessss it ssssayssss?

Looking up in surprise, Harry saw Madara looking at him expectantly. Harry explained. Madara gave a sighed.

"I will come with you tomorrow" It was a statement, no arguments.

Lying back down, Harry felt lonely. The feelings of happiness had evaporated, leaving behind an empty hole that cannot be filled when he realized that he was all alone. Sensing his master's loneliness, Madara slithered up to Harry and rested his head on Harry's arm, trying to offer some comfort. Harry was grateful but they both know that Madara cannot replace Harry's parents.

Together, they fell into a deep slumber. Unaware to them, Nighttalon, Harry's little owl, gave the both of them a sad glance from the window it was standing on.

* * *

Poor Harry, I have a lovely family so that loneliness is something I might not fully understand. Anyhow, I will be back soon I hope. Any suggestions would be lovely.

By the way, any gays or women out there who can teach me how to seduce a guy? I kind of have a crush on a schoolmate and I want to make friends. (grin) Pretty pretty please?


	15. Chapter 15 Of Cloaks and Phoenixes

**Author's Note: Erm... HI everyone! (blush) I am so so sorry. Would it help if i say i was in a journalism camp and wasn't here to update? I know I was on holiday but still, i wanna have fun? Anyway, u won't believe this, I met a guy in my camp, he said he is gay. He is now my first real guy gay friend. He is also a manipulative bastard and i think he lied and have a gf. Even so, it was nice while it lasted. T_T Anyone from Penang that can offer comfort? (wishful thinking) (sigh) why do i live in a homophobic country? (pout) Oh yea, I love you all! I remember the last time I updated, the next day, my inbox suddenly flooded. I was likr What the heck? and then I realised it was all of you giving me reviews. (squeal) Thank you! Thank you! you all made me smile like an insane person for a week.**

**Q&A**

bloodyhunter: Thank you, I am touch. Thank you so much!

debugger315: Oh, thank you, that's so sweet. I am sorry u don't like slash fics. for you, i will try my best to make the story more interesting. I will also try to be more obvious with my slash warnings next time. :D

pingman: Ooh, someone notice at last. (grin) Unfortunately, I did that on purpose and you have to wait for a long long time for your answer to this question.

Lone-Angel-1992: special thanks for your advice, and u gave me an idea for this story. (grin) Now, all I have to do is work out how to flirt properly. XD

ROBERT-19588: Ooh, I love your ideas but it won't fit so fast. Sorry, might have to wait a bit.

DrangoWings: shhhhh, not telling!

Forever Reading aka meg: Special thanks for advice. Unfortunately, my normal and hyper self tend to be linsane, crazy and sadistic. :D You could try "care Less " by Dinkle, It is hot and so romantic, i felt like crying and wish for days i was in Harry's position. Maybe not the slave's part but still, kind of hot and kinky (blush) Go read, it is a slash though so be careful.

Jd Midnight: Thanks so much, If only I have your luck with guys, my life would be so much easier. :P Thanks!

**Chapter 15: Of Cloaks and Phoenixes**

It was eleven o'clock and Professor Dumbledore was not a happy man. His eyes were twinkling and his posture was relaxed. Even so, a storm was brewing behind those twinkling eyes. That Potter boy hasn't arrived.

Professor Dumbledore willed himself to stay calm. It won't do to scare the boy, he has to be patient, be gentle to gain Harry's trust. Soon, Harry will be eating out of his hand. He boy was a bit small though. Dumbledore frowned, no matter, it will only be that easier to intimidate that boy.

* * *

The pitter patter of feet was thundering down the corridor and then a "thunk" and a yelp as Harry rounded a corridor too quickly and ended up running into a gargoyle statue placed around the corner. Harry had overslept. Last night's bout of crying had drained him emotionally. Madara gave another hiss of annoyance. It knew it should have let go of Harry's hand this morning when he had the chance while Harry was scrambling around the room washing up. Now, Madara have to suffer a sore head for his lack of foresight.

Limping, Harry hobbled along the corridor till he reach the end and stopped in front of some large wooden doors. He knocked gently before pushing open the door and peering in. He was greeted by silence. There was a long round table that took up the whole room with multiple chairs along it.

Puzzeled, Harry glanced around. "_Madara, where isssss the headmaster'sssss office? The note sssssaid it issss on the fourth floor, there is nothing here."_

Rolling it's eyes, Madara replied _"The note also sssssssaid it was behind a sssssstatue, and that __**thisssss**__ isssss made of wood"_

Glancing I surprised at the place where Madara was hidden by his sleeve, Harry paused and turned before heading back to the statue.

"_What'sssss gotten into you?"_

"_Nothing except I have a headache, a sssssore nose and a sssssore head." _Madara hissed a little annoyed.

Blushing, Harry walked up to the statue and remembering the next part of the note, shouted **"Candy Canes". **He jerked in surprise when the gargoyle statue suddenly jumped of the podium it was standing on and gave Harry a grin.

The podium's front part sunk into the podium and stairs appeared upwards. Behind the space the gargoyle just vacated, there was a spiral staircase made of bronze that has been polished. Golden light filtered down from above giving the stairs a golden shine. Harry looked up in wonder and ascended the stairs slowly. After a few turns, he reach the end of the stairway and reach the stairs. He stopped in front of some golden oak doors and admires the sleek gold knob before knocking tentavely.

"Come in"

Gently pushing the door, Harry stuck his head in and stared. The headmaster's office was filled with portraits from one side to the wall to the opposite end. Each portrait has a moving figure and Harry couldn't help feeling nervous when all of them turned to look at him. Nervously, he tried to flatten his hair unsuccessfully.

Below the portraits were shelves of books and the table in front of them, some equipment that was humming away peacefully. A golden mini staircase let from one corner of the office upwards that led to a door that was tightly shut. In the middle of the room sat Professor Dumbledore in his wizarding robes but for some reason, a rich purple in colour.

"Ah Harry, Come in, come in! Please take a seat." said Professor Dumbledore when he spotted Harry.

Harry shook himself out of his stupor and closed the door gently. He walked across the length of the room and felt his agitation rising when the portraits started to murmur between themselves in small voices. Sitting down, Harry look at Professor Dumbledore expectantly. The professor gave him a gentle smile.

"Well, I hope you had a merry Christmas my boy." Seeing Harry nodded, he continued.

"The reason I summoned you is to pass you a gift." seeing Harry's looks of surprise. Professor Dumbledore whipped his wand from under his sleeve and with one graceful sweep, the cupboard beside his desk burst open and a black lump floated out.

The black lump floated over to Harry and gently dropped onto his knees. Harry looked down and saw the chair and…

"Eek!" With a squeal, Harry jumped up with fright with the disappearance of his legs. Looking downwards in panic, he saw his legs intact. The black lump turns out to be a black shimmering cloak, lying innocently where Harry had dropped it.

Wearily, Harry looked at Professor Dumbledore who was wearing a very amused expression. "That is an invisibility cloak Harry and as for its uses, you just witness it. It used to belong to your father before his death. I happened to be holding it at the time and I think it is time you received it"

Stunned, Harry stared at Professor Dumbledore before approaching the cloak and picking it up. It was soft, like silk and water combine. Harry felt apprehension rising, and his eyes watered slightly. He looked up.

"You knew my parents?"

Inside, Professor Dumbledore smirked. Now is the time. "Yes, Harry. Your mother was a wonderful student. Brilliant in her studies, especially potions. Your father was quite a handful though. It was after Lily dated him did he calm down. Nevertheless, both were talented in their own rights and it was tragic to hear about their deaths."

Seeing Harry's eyes tear up even more, Professor Dumbledore's heart soared with glee. He did it, the first seeds of trust have been planted. Now, it is only a matter of time.

Harry felt weird, to hear something nice about his parents after all those years of lies from the Dursleys. He could not help feeling slightly elevated. Those lies were lies after all. No matter what people say, there was always a slight hint of doubt but now, with the headmaster, the most powerful wizard of Britain speaking so highly of them, Harry felt relieved.

Slightly dabbing his eyes, Harry gave a shy smile. He gave a slightly bow and thanked the professor and gave the cloak a sad glance. He turned around and was about to walked out when he felt Madara suddenly tighten painfully around his arm.

Harry gave a small gasp of surprise and pain as the room suddenly flashed golden briefly. Startled, Harry whipped around. Under the staircase, was a perch he missed earlier. On it was the most beautiful bird Harry had ever seen. The bird was fiery red with a golden plumage that shinned and sparkled even in the dark room, brightening up the room. The tails of the bird was long and soft, as it moves, it seems to sparkle even without the aid of the morning sun. The bird reminded him of a swan he once saw in the television except the tail was longer and there was three feathers sticking out of its head.

The bird stared at Harry before opening his beak and letting out a thrill. The sound was melodious feeling Harry's heart with warmth and comfort. That was until Madara practically squeezed his arm even harder almost crushing his arm. The professor looked at Harry's star struck face and smiled.

"That Harry, is a phoenix, a creature of pure light and goodness. It helps people in their time of need and one of the world's greatest gifts. Pheonix tears have healing properties and are extremely loyal companions. They are also powerful. My friend here is Fawkes."

Harry winced slightly, Madara was squeezing really tightly now and his arm is starting to feel numb.

Unable to bear the pain any longer, Harry quickly excuse himself. After bidding the headmaster a good day, Harry left.

Professor Dumbledore furrowed his brow in confusion. Harry's wince had not gone unnoticed but the professor shrugs it off. He has more planning to do if he is to gain Harry's trust.

* * *

Outside, Harry was stumbling through the corridors, wand in hand and silently cursing at Madara who is still tightly gripping his hand.

Once in the room, only did Madara relaxed its grip slightly. Harry look at his arm and winch when he saw that the pattern of Madara's scales had been etched into his skin. Glowing, he hissed out, _"What'ssssss wrong? You almost took my hand off."_

Suddenly, Harry realized Madara was trembling. The snake was shaking hard and it was swaying slightly. Alarmed, Harry look at Madara and spoke more softly. _"Madara?"_

Madara shook its head, _"That bird….. Sssssso sssssscare….. fear….. sssssso ssssstrong"_

Harry looked confused. _"Madara? I don't understand."_ Carefully, Harry started caressing his friend hoping to calm him down.

Breathing deeply, Madara look at harry straight in the eye. _"That phoenix, I sssssensssse it before it appear. It sssssscaresssss me, I don't know why. I sssseen it once, out in the groundssssss. I never thought that thing will live with me…"_

Sighing, Harry look at Madara. "_It issssss ok, I won't let it hurt you. Trussssst me, besides, it lives with the headmasssssster. Fawkesssss won't disturb ussssss._

Seeing that his friend had calm down, Harry looked out their bedroom window and saw the shining sun.

"_Well, want to try out the new cloak?"_ Harry grinned.

* * *

What you all think?

Hopefully, I did not miss out anyone. If I did, beep me again will u?


	16. Chapter 16: Gruesome find

**Author Notes: Hi everyone, sorry it took so long. I think I am suffering from writer's block, isn't easy setting up a whole new base. i should have started off from the middle, I think that would have been easier, besides, most of my ideas are all for that part. (pout) Furthermore, i kind of went emo for a while, confess to my crush and got rejected badly. Guess too much pressure and stress made me crumble but I should be fine now.**

**Oh yea, should i do a whole Quidditch scene or can I just forgo it? What you all think?**

**Q&A**

**eclipseX: yes, he will for now. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Gruesome find**

"Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor for daydreaming" Harry jumped with fright as Professor Snape shouted at him from behind the class.

The Christmas break is over and class has quickly resumed as normal. Hermione and Ron were delighted to see that he had survived Christmas alive due to the fact that Harry and Professor Snape were in the castle together with no Nevile for Professor Snape to focus on.

Discussions on Professor Quirrels well-being were of course carried out among themselves. Even so, nothing came to light. In the end, Ron just labeled him as barmy and left it there. Harry didn't think so, like Hermione said, the dog was there for a reason. He wanted to know why.

The Quidditch season is coming up. Quidditch Captain Wood has been driving everyone nuts. Every single player was ready to declare mutiny. Most of their free time has been spend out on the quidditch field, under a hot stifling sun accompanied with by a warm sweltering breeze. Rushing around in those conditions on the room makes everyone feels like they are being bake in an oven. To make things worse, Oliver makes them wear full uniform with a reason of something along the lines of them having to get use to the cloaks dragging them down and not use to fighting in them.

The only person that seems unaffected is Oliver. Even after a whole day of training in the hot afternoon sun, he is still as perky as ever to the annoyance of his team-mates. The only reason he even ever ends the training is that the Weasley twins start shooting the Bludgers at him every single time by the time the sun starts setting.

Hence, all the extra training is indirectly causing Harry to be too tired to ponder over anything. He had started to day-dream in classes, trying to picture scenarios of the dog and the professor and their connection.

Flushing, Harry focused back on the essay he was suppose to be writing but not before seeing Hermione shooting him a disapproving look.

* * *

Sweat was dripping down Harry's face as he swerved around the stand of the Quidditch Pitch. Oliver had everyone practicing drills and now was having a mock practice, again. Harry was desperately looking for the Snitch with mild annoyance. He had already caught the Snitch 15 times and this was just getting ridiculous.

The sun was starting to set and it was casting golden rays everywhere, painting a very beautiful scenery. Although not a single player had the time to appreciate it.

Suddenly, a golden flash caught Harry's eyes. With a sigh of relief, he dived forward and plucked the snitch right out of the air. Waving his hands to signal to Oliver who was Keeper and guarding the goalposts and one side of the pitch.

Oliver nodded and blew a whistle. Everyone stopped and flew towards him expectantly. Everyone was ragged and tired and Katie Bell was wincing and stretching her sore arm that got hit by a Bludger. Even Oliver was drenched in sweat but he was still grinning like a fool and Harry felt his heart sank.

"Ok team, good job but I think we should practice the Butterfly….."

Seeing everyone glared at him, Oliver faltered and finally sighed. "Fine, practice is over. Meet back tomorrow at 3 sharp."

Everyone started muttering and groaning but nevertheless landed and headed towards the lockers. Harry on the other hand quickly flew towards Hagrid's house which wasn't far from the pitch. Madara was waiting for him at the edge of the Forbidden Forest when he landed.

"_You ssssstink!" hissed Madara._

"_SSSSSSorry, not my fault isssss it?_ Hissed back Harry tiredly.

"_No, it issssn't."_ hiss back the snake fondly, shaking its head. The little serpent has seen Harry's practice session first hand before and understands.

Madara then preceded the slither up Harry's outstretch arm and under the sleeve of Harry's robe. The snake however quickly slithered out of the neck hole in a hurry causing Harry to look down in a surprise.

"_You are too hot"_ the snake complained.

Harry chuckled and watched the snake pondered before sliding down to curl around the head of the broom. Too tired to worry about being caught, harry kicked off the ground and smiled in amusement when he saw Madara tried to squeeze the life out of the broom tightly.

They rose higher and higher and Harry was about to turn back when a gust of wind swept past from the Forbidden Forest. Harry's uniform was blown out of proportion and he had to stop and arrange his uniform when Madara said _"wait!"_

Curious, Harry glanced at the snake that was looking at him with an alarmed expression; the snake's body was tensed. _"Something is wrong, there was something in the wind, and it tasted like the school"_

"_You mean someone is in the forest?"_ Harry glanced at the expanse of forest that was stretch out below them.

"_Yes"_ hissed the snake urgently.

Sighing, Harry glanced towards the forest before looking at the snake. _"You do know we aren't allowed in the forest right?"_

Looking at Madara's intense stare, Harry gave another sigh of resignation. _"Lead the way."_

* * *

Following Madara's orders, Harry slowly floated over the tree tops. The canopy was really thick and he can hardly see the forest floor. They weren't far from the castle but it was far enough to make Harry wonder how he will call for help if they get in trouble.

Suddenly, Madara nodded downwards. Harry spotted a small clearing among the trees and headed towards it before carefully landing in the middle forest.

Together, they dismounted from the broom and looked around.

The trees were huge and ancient, most of them covered in other vegetation like moss. There were vines and creepers hanging down from some of the trees but the forest floor wasn't thick. 'Probably due to the lack of sunlight." thought Harry.

Carefully, Harry followed Madara who had slithered off urgently. He stepped carefully as the floor was covered in rotting vegetation and was slippery. It was then something silvery caught his eye on a nearby bush. Curious, Harry walked over to inspect it.

It was some sort of liquid. It was slivery in colored and is emitting a soft silvery glow. It looked like it was splattered on the bush. Then, Harry realized with alarmed that it was still wet, still fresh.

Turning around, Harry glanced around warily. He listened carefully but there was nothing except the chirping of some random bird he could not see. Then, he saw more of it. Some on another tree sapling nearby, some on a few other bushes and there was a light trail leading off into the dense vegetation. The glow from the trail of liquid was giving the forest an eerie look.

"_Harry!"_

Harry spun around in surprised. He released he could not see Madara and cursed. Quickly, Harry tried to follow the direction of Madara's voice, it was coming from where the trail of liquid leads off.

It took only a few steps and as Harry rounded a tree, he gave a gasp. He was in a small clearing that dipped downwards but the scary part was the whole area was covered in the silvery liquid. The center of the indention in the ground was glowing slightly. His nostrils was also invaded by a strong scent and harry wrinkled his nose. It wasn't bad but it smelt like fresh water, faint yet distinct at the same time.

Harry walked forwards slowly and his eyes widen in shocked. In the little dip of the ground was a carcass of a horse. No, not just any horse, Harry realized. It was a unicorn.

The dead unicorn was sprawled on its side, its legs entwined together. It looks like the poor creature fell in and had died there. The unicorn's silvery mane was fan out and messy, slightly dirty. The unicorn's eye was open, staring sightlessly at the sky, the usual gleam gone. The whole carcass was covered in the same silvery liquid and Harry realized with horror that it was the unicorn's blood. There were 5 huge gashes along the unicorn's flank and the blood seems to still be oozing out.

Harry felt his breathe speed up and bile rising in his throat. A sudden movement that caught the edge of his eye caused him to yell and whipped around so fast that he fell down. He was breathing heavily and his heart was thudding before he realized it was just Madara.

The snake looked at him in concern but seeing Harry was fine than turned to look at the carcass.

"_Ghassssssstly ain't it?"_

Seeing Harry's stunned expression, Madara bowed his head and slithered over to the stricken boy to comfort him.

"_What you think happen?"_ Harry whispered when his breathing started too calmed down.

"_I don't know but it wasssssssn't an animal."_

Harry glanced at the snake at surprised. _"The Hogwart'sssss ssssscent is on the unicorn."_ Madara explained. _"Whoever did it, it was from sssssschool."_

Harry paled visibly. _"Don't worry, I am sssssure there was a very good reasssssson."_ The snake added hastily. However, all Harry did was gave him an incredulous stare.

Together, they sat there quietly for a few minutes. _"Maybe we ssssshould harvessssst the unicorn."_ suggested the snake.

"_What?"_ Harry yelped.

"_It issssss dead, I doubt it will mine. Besssssidesssss, the ingredientsssss are very valuable."_ said Madara in a matter-of-fact voice.

"_How do you know that?"_ asked Harry suspiciously.

"_Professor SSSSSSnape mentioned it in classsssss, Harry and Hermione emphasssssissssse on it too once."_ admonished Madara.

'_You lisssssten to Professor Snape?" _

"_Obvioussssssly."_ replied the snake, rolling its eyes.

"_Fine, and how do you propossssse we harvessssst it? I didn't bring anything remember?"_

"_You have your wand right? And your Quidditch robesssss, wrap it around them. Professor McGonagall taught you how to transfigure a jar remember? Ussssse the spell sssssilly." _

"_But…. but…"_ Harry waved his arms wildly.

"_What?"_

"_It feelsssss wrong"_ muttered Harry.

The snake gave a sigh. _"I know but the unicorn isssss already dead. Do you think it wantsssss to die in vain? I know I wouldn't"_

Harry cast his eyes downwards and sighed. _"Fine, the thingsssssss you make me do…." _He stood up and muttered darkly to himself.

"_Sorry love, didn't quite catch that."_ hissed the snake in amusement as it watched Harry went to transfigure a few stones into jars.

* * *

Ok, hope u all like it. Now my only problem is how to continue from here...

lllll=_=


	17. Chapter 17: Confusion

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. I am back! I am really sorry I was absent for the past few months. Life was hectic and i got my first heartbreak. damn... That suck. Anyway, it is my school holidays now. Hopefully I can write more frequently. Furthermore, It is my morbid embarassment to admit that I have no idea how to end this particular story since there are people who wants me not to copy the original, including me. (sigh) let's see what I can come up, suggestions wopuld also be nice. :D**

**Oh yea, there is something inside that some people might like. More like a hint. don't get mad ok?**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 17: Confusion**

"You look terrible mate."

Harry and Ron were walking towards the library slowly, they had promised Hermione to meet her there.

Harry glanced tiredly at Ron as they passed through another shadowy corridor. His face was haggard and black rings were starting to show under his eyes.

Truth was, Harry have not been sleeping well. The guilt of harvesting the unicorn's body parts was eating him alive. They had taken the horn, a few jars of unicorn blood, all the unicorn hair and the entire tail.

All of it is now carefully stored at the bottom of Harry's trunk. Madara was slightly pleased but Harry still felt queasy. He had been dreaming of that lifeless carcass for the past few days and waking up with cold sweat along his brow.

Those nightmares were starting to take a toll on him and he was seriously tired. Therefore, so bleary eye he was that when he rounded the next bend. Harry wasn't looking at where he was going.

The next moment, he crashed into something warm and solid. He and the other boy both went tumbling down together, landing on the ground in a heap.

Murmuring an apology, Harry glanced up and caught a glance of pale blond hair. The next moment, he was face to face with a pair of furious grey eyes. Alarmed, Harry shot up and scrambled backwards before getting up awkwardly with the help of Ron.

Goyle and Crabbe were helping Malfoy up who was starting to turn red in the face. Angrily, he glared at the duo.

"Potter, watch where you are going! I would have thought Gryffindors are as sharp as a lion or is that just a symbol to cover your uselessness?"

Tiredly, Harry responded 'I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Potter. You should do my bidding for knocking over me like that."

Furious, Ron moved forward. Harry immediately grabbed him. Looking at Ron's mad face, "No, leave it. He isn't worth it." He promptly walked along with Ron in tow, ignoring Malfoy and his goons.

Harry felt his arm being grabbed though and looked into Goyle's impassive face. Goyle pulled his fist back and Harry lifted up his hands and flinch away. Ron gave a yell and jumped forward but was pulled back by Crabbe who grabbed onto the struggling Ron.

"Harry!"

Stunned by his good fortune, the group turned around and saw Oliver Wood and another familiar boy with wavy blond hair in Hufflepuff robes were hurrying up to them.

"You, put him down"

Seeing Goyle hestitate, the other boy roared louder. "Now! I am a prefect and unless you want me to call Professor Sprout. Let him go"

Crabbe and Goyle immediately let go and Harry and Ron scrambled backwards towards Oliver. Oliver glared at the trio, "Well, what are you waiting for? Leave!"

With a last glare at Harry, Malfoy and his goons turned around and stalked away, footsteps echoing throughout the empty corridor.

Once they are gone, Harry looked up at Oliver and muttered thanks. Oliver flashed a smile at Harry and patted him. "You are welcome, try not to get into trouble will you. Our last game isn't that far off. No point you getting broken bones left and right."

"Of course, Potter is the new Gryffindor Seeker , isn't he? I forgot."

Glancing at the last boy, Harry with a start realized why he seem so familiar. "Hi Harry!"

Harry smiled shyly. "Thanks, you are erm…. Redy….. Cery…. Cedric Diggory right?"

"The one and only, and call me Cedric" The boy swelled with pride at being remembered.

Harry smiled and Oliver glanced at the both of them confused. "You two know each other?"

"Cedric helped me with my luggage at the train on the first day." Harry explained.

"Ah, I see." Oliver said and glanced with pride at Cedric. The poor boy blushed gently and Harry and Ron looked at the both of them in confusion.

Ron looked around awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Well, Thanks Oliver, Thanks Cedrir but we have to go. Hewrmione is waiting for us at the library."

"Ya, you are right Ron, let's go before Hermione gets mad. Bye Oliver, Cedric and thanks."

The both of them turned around and left. The two older boys yet seem oblivious to their departure, with Oliver still looking at the blushing Cedric.

Once they were far enough, Ron looked at Harry. "What do you think is wrong with them?"

Harry sighed. "It's really none of our business.

Hearing this, Ron glanced at him in concerned. "You seem really tired. What's wrong?"

Alarmed, Harry stood up at attention. "No, nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong? Did someone say something's wrong? I mean…."

Seeing Ron raised his eyebrows, Harry sighed. "Come on, Hermione's waiting. Let's go, I am just tired that's all."

Quietly, Harry trudged along forwards. Ron followed behind him, his eyebrows furrowed, puzzled over his friend's attitude.

The library was the same as ever, dusty and quiet with Madame Pince was once again in her corner behind the contour, with a scowl on her face and reading some book.

She glanced and glared at them before returning to her book. Harry and Ron nervously scurried by her and looked for Hermione.

They found her at a corner, a huge book in hand. They sat down and greeted her as Hermione put her book down and greeted her with a flush on her face.

They waited patiently. "I found it! I found it!"

Bewildered, they looked at each other before looking at her again. Hermione clicked her tongue noisily in annoyance before continuing.

"That dog, it was a Cerberus. It was myth by the Greeks and Romans to be the guardian of the Gates to Hell. It used to be a sign of bad omen. Even so, that was actually a mistake. Cerberus are unique in the way that it has three heads. Each head can function differently and feel a different emotion at the same time. Therefore, it is quite rare as most Cerberus heads tend to disagree among themselves and end up hurting each other, thus killing themselves. As long as one head dies, so does the beast. It falls asleep in contact with music and makes very powerful guard dogs."

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione glanced at them excitedly. Still confused, Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"So? What's that got to do with us?"

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Hermione looked at him pointedly and started speaking very slowly. "It means Ron, that whatever that Cerberus was guarding. It is extremely important. You saw yourself, even Professor Quirrel got hurt trying to get past it and he's a teacher. I wonder what it is guarding though.

"But Hermione, why would Professor Quirrel try to get past it in the first place?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione's face clouded over immediately, "I don't know Harry, I don't know."

* * *

There you go, hope you like it. I have checked it for grammers d but I think there might still be mistakes. Reviews and suggestions would be lovely! :D

Oh yea, some true facts might be wrong. Tell me would you, it could be because I twisted it on purpose to suit my stories. :P


	18. Chapter 18: Slight Victory

**Author's Note: Ok, next one up. Spent the whole night on it. Hope you all like it. By the way, I have to confessed. I am kinda mushy at times :P so bare with me. I added something I won't mind being the receiver of on most occasion. (giggle)**

**Comments:**

**Lone-Angel-1992: Thank you so much, that was very sweet of you. It made me loads better. :D**

**dan (): Sorry dan, the whole reason I started writing is to be able to put down my fantasies in paper (or sort of paper) Don't worry, I will warn you of the parts you don't like if you can send me a review or list telling me what you don't want to read. OK?**

**N (): I like Hermione too. YEAH! :P As for Malfoy, I want to but I am still planning. Having a bit of problem in squeezing him in. I don't want to end up with too many characters.**

**Momma Lici: Oh dear, I am so so so sorry for replying your message so late. YES! YES! YES! PLEASE! It would be lovely. I would greatly appreciatd all the help you are willing to provide.**

**poisinrose: hehehe... Thank you. I will do my best.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Slight Victory

"Gryffindor has the Quaffle-Nope, back to Slytherin and owh… Bang by the Bludger-good shot from a Weasley-back to Chaser Puccey-Get him Katie! -and oh no! Not good!- and Slytherin scores…." Lee Jordan said sadly

A collection of groans came from the entire crowd as the little group of students in silver and green started cheering and screaming in delight.

Harry Potter was drifting below the clouds, watching the game from above. Silently, he groaned along the crowd. They were winning by thirty points, with the score 60-30. Even so, there is no point encouraging the Slytherins to play harder right?

Sweat was dripping down his brow and his glasses are starting to slide down his nose. Harry pout, Why did they pick such a hot day to play in? Harry grumbled.

The sun was behind and the hot rays were beating down on his back. So far, the Slytherin Beaters have not found him. Oliver's tactic was working, with Harry's back facing the sun, it makes it hard for any person to see him at all, especially at the high altitude he is at. At the same time, he is able to observe the game quite safely and clearly at that distance.

Harry gave another small sigh and scanned the pitch for the 28th time. The snitch had disappeared as soon as it was released and so far, not a sight of it had been seen. It was getting way too hot for Harry under the thick Quidditch robes and he was starting to feel a little moody, with being not used to the robes and all.

"Wham! That's got to hurt. Bludger straight in the gut for Captain Wood, hope's he alright- Quaffle now with Angelina- she's streaking down the pitch- intercepted by Chaser Puccey and…. Is that the snitch?"

Harry's ears perked up and his mood lifted as he looks downwards. A glint of gold at the far side of the pitch caught his eye. Without thinking, Harry dashed forward on his broom. The Nimbus 2000 the school had gifted to him was marvelous as he streaked down the pitch.

Swiftly, a small round black shape streaked past in front of him. Harry gave a yelp in fright, and break, causing his broom to start spinning forwards, head over heels. His heart was thudding in his chest and felt the air current flapping through his ropes.

"Oh no, it looks like the Gryffindor Seeker is in trouble."

Finally, Harry yanked hardly with his broom upwards and flew upwards and crashed into something solid. Harry felt his hands slipping as something seemed to be pulling him upwards. He landed with a "oof" on his shoulders and flipped around gently, before lying flat on the Quidditch ground. He had flown upside down in the wrong direction.

Gently, Harry lifted himself off and instantly regretted it. The world seemed to be spinning wildly and he felt a little sick. Shivering at his nausea, he barely heard Lee Jordan, the commenter blabbering away in concerned as a whistle was blown.

Harry sat there quietly with his eyes closed for a few minutes, willing the dizziness away. Suddenly, he felt something landed with a thud a few feet away. He opened his eyes and look into pale green eyes. Oliver was peering at him in concerned. Madame Hooch, their flying instructor and temporary referee was standing beside him.

" You alright?" Oliver asked with a furrowed brow.

"Give me a minute…. Dizzy…" Oliver's face lit up with understanding and gave him a grin.

He patted him lightly and Harry groaned at the sudden movement. After a short while, he lifted his hand to Oliver and pouted. Oliver burst out laughing and dragged him up. The crowd seem to let out a collective sighed when they saw Harry stood up, albeit a little wobbly.

Harry got on to his broom and kicked off. From the corner of his eyelids, he saw Wood and Madame Hooch did the same. At the same time, Madame Hooch blew her whistle to signal the game to continue.

Harry had barely reached the top of the goal post when he saw another Bludger coming towards him. Harry gave a small groan and was just about to dodge it when a flash of red, slight gold, red and more red dropped down in front of him and with a smack, sent the Bludger flying into a different direction causing a Slytherin chaser who was currently holding the Quaffle to dodge and dropped the Quaffle.

Fred Weasley, or was it George? Harry could not tell at such short notice turned around and grinned at him.

"Alright there Harry?"

Harry nodded. The Weasley's grin broaden. "Best get back to the sun, safer there" With that said, he sped off to smack another Bludger that was going towards Wood.

Harry quickly took his advice and headed upwards towards the sun. It was then he spotted another a flash of gold. This time, he spun around and scanned the field. The Slytherin Seeker was at the Slytherin end, looking at the opposite direction.

With glee, Harry urged his broom forwards and flew towards the flash of gold that was nearest to the lake where thick bushes and tree have sprung up in who knows how many years.

"And if I am not mistaken, Potter has seen the Snitch!"

Harry face-palm himself mentally. "There goes stealth" he thought viciously. All the players and spectators seem to suddenly focus on him as Harry flew towards the trees. The Slytherin Beaters panicked and quickly swing their bats, aiming the Bludgers at Harry. At the same time, The Slytherin Seeker zipped towards Harry.

Harry turned his head and saw the Bludgers flying at high speed towards his back. Scared, Harry swung upwards and avoided the first one.

"Where's the sec….?" Before Harry could finish his train of thought, he felt something solid crashed into his broom end. "Not again" Harry thought as this time the impulsive force caused him to spin in circles as he clung to the broom tightly.

By then, the Slytherin seeker had arrived and swooped past spinning Harry. The Slytherins cheered when they saw their seeker dived towards a huge bushy tree with an arm outstretch. The Snitch was zipping left and right in front of the tree, glinting in the sunlight obvious not that everyone knew where to look.

Just as the Slytherin Seeker was about to plucked the Snitch from midair, a black shadow burst out of the tree in front of him and release a fierce bark. The Slytherin Seeker gave a yell of fright and pulled backwards. The sudden swerved caused him to slip and fell of the broom as the black shape disappeared back into the leaves. The spectators all yelled in horror.

Harry himself got a fright by the commotion and slipped off the broom. The screams from the spectator got louder as Harry felt himself plunged downwards and started flailing about. His hands caught something and he pulled it to him and hung onto it tightly.

Suddenly, he felt a hard jerk run through his right hand and closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself swinging left and right in the air, waiting for the ground to greet him.

After a short while, he peeped slowly and looked up. He was startled to see himself hanging onto his broom by one hand as the broom parked itself in midair, parallel to the ground.

He felt something wriggling in his left hand and looked down. To his surprise, the golden snitch was struggling feebly in his hands.

In delight, Harry lifted his hand and yelled: "I got the Snitch! I got the Snitch!"

The entire game ended in total confusion.

* * *

When Harry Potter entered the Gryffindor common room, he was greeted by cheers and yells. There were a few bangs and streamers started falling down from the top of the Gryffindor entrance.

Before Harry could comprehend the entire situation, he was grabbed by multiple hands and pulled into the common room. Everyone wanted to shake his hands, the Weasley twins squashed him in between a hug and Oliver twirled him around in the air.

Ron, Dean and Seamus were shouting at the top of their voices "We won the House Cup!"

The party was on at full swing. There was food and candy for everyone. Apparently, Fred and George know the way to the school kitchens, Chaser Katie Bell had explained. There was butterbeer for everyone. Harry was hesitant to try it at first, the Dursley had always complained about drunks running around Privet Drive and the nuisance they are to the neighborhood, like parasites, Uncle Vernon had once said. Finally, the sweet scent of butter and curiosity had drawn him in. Even though he insisted to anyone that listen that he is just too thirsty and there is nothing else to drink.

The party went on and on and Harry was starting to lose feelings in his hands and his back and shoulders are starting to feel sore. People kept on slapping or petting him there in delight and everyone insisted to shake his hands at least hands five times, each side. He felt that if another person shakes it, it is going to fall off.

At the same time, people that were awe by his amazing flying skills are planning to call him The Spinning Potter and all sorts. It was funny at first but it gets tiring after a while.

Finally, Harry yawned. He could not help it. It was a really tiring day and he thinks his brain waves are still spinning the wrong direction with all the twirling he did on the pitch today.

He gave a slight yelp of surprised when a pair of muscular arms suddenly put themselves around his stomach. He was pulled backwards and landed backwards on to a soft warm body. Surprised, he tilted his head upwards and saw twinkling pale green eyes staring back at him.

Oliver smiled. "You did good Harry. You are going to be a wonderful addition to our team."

Harry hummed and just cuddled into his embrace. Oliver chuckled. "You are tired, go to bed. You had a long day."

With a gentle push, Oliver pushed Harry off his lap and laughed when Harry pouted at him, upset at losing his warmth. Harry sighed and bid Oliver goodnight, looking around. He saw Hermione listening to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil talking and Ron was roaring over something with Dean Thomas and Seamus.

Quietly, he padded over and wished them goodnight. After that, he plodded silently up the staircase to the boys dormitory.

* * *

In his bedroom, Harry quickly switched out from his robes into comfy pajamas and stretch. He moaned in pleasure when the kinks in his body pop.

He turned around and was just about to get into bed when we saw something coiled above his blankets, wearing what look like a smug smile on its face.

Harry raised his eyebrow _"What?"_

"_Oh nothing, what did it feel like winning?"_

"_SSSSScary, I thought I wasssss going to get hurt."_

"_True, that'sss what I thought too. Why else would I have helped?"_

"_Huh?"_

Harry blinked owlishly at Madara whose grinned seem to grow in a weird sort of way. Then, it struck Harry.

"_Oh, the black thing… you mean… that wasssss…. MADARA!"_

"_What?"_ the snake asked innocently.

"_You cheated. How could you? How did you do it anyway?"_

"_No one cheated. I aren't in the game, am I? Furthermore, you didn't know anything after all."_

"_Then, how….?"_

" _SSSSimple, Nighttalon helped. It was very easssssy to convinced him to help. We were watching you from that tree" _The snake said proudly.

At that, the little barking owl that was hiding just out of sight on the window sill gave a slight hoot and flew on to Harry's shoulder. It rubbed its little furry body against Harry's cheek.

Harry's heart melted. _"Fine, but don't do that again. It's cheating, not fair."_

The black serpent just shrugged and coiled towards Harry's pillow.

Harry glared at its silent back and sighed. _"Fine, just don't do any damage."_

The snake turned back and looked at Harry, _"I have no idea what's you are talking about."_

_

* * *

_There, what do you think?

By the way, I put up two new one-shots. it is actually the same content, different titles. Oops... :P Anyway, I know I put it completed but if enought people like it. I can try to continue it. Different worlds produce differnet endings. In fact, I think I already have a plot, hm... :D

对不起，本人爱脸! (only for people who can read!)

I wrote it just after my heartbreak so forgive me ok if it is terrible. (giggle)


	19. Chapter 19: Meanwhile

**Author's Notes: Hi everyone, sorry I am gone so long. Why? you ask. Tell you at the end of the story and you might like it. Furthermore, it has come to my attention that my Harry might have a little character problem. Well, there are two reasons. First is Harry is new to the magical world and therefore this makes him more passive then he actually can be. Second, I think i accidently merge my personality into him by mistake so sorry about that. I will rectify this problem ASA.**

**By the way, anyone kind enough to give me J.K. Rowling's original series school year schdule? You know, like major public holiday and school from what day to what day. My school timetable in Malaysia is different and it is starting to confuse me a little. **

**Oh yea, you all flooded my inbox~~~333 This will take a while. :P**

**Questions & Answers**

**Ams7eL: Thanks for pointing out my mistake. As for the lake part, well. Put it this way, Harry is 10 and he has no idea where he is, the lake is cold black and who knows how deep, the students are also only in a small defenseless boat. Besides, never said harry could swim. Oh, and I will warn you if there are slash in the far far future. :D**

**: Oh, thanks a lot. Maybe you can help with my timetable issue? Please?**

**FallenHope-Angel: Not telling you. :P Will spoil the story.**

**Dark God Naruto: (giggle) cause I don't know Japanese. :P**

**Saturnblue: Your review must be one of my favourite. :P I wish harry can have a harem too and so do I. :P**

**poisinrose: Point taken. My bad, I will have to brainstorm to fix that part. Thanks**

**poisinrose: erm... ya, It is a different species altogether. Give me a while, I will have to find a pic.**

**poisinrose: lol... You gave me a fright cause I didn't remember writing a song. It wasn't a song, more like an announcement from the hat. Moreover, I just took scraps from the original song and wrote it here so I know it is not good at all. Sorry**

**Taboo22: (giggle) Thanks! But english is actually my third language. :P**

**darklighter-alpha: Yes, I understand. I will do that when THERE is slash. This story won't have any slash. I was warning everyone about the future sequels that follow this non-slash fic.**

**kiki (): Ya, considering Dumbledore always said "Love" is Harry's greatest weapon, I wonder why Hufflepuff is discriminated against. As for his meekness, please refer to the top and my bad. so sorry.**

**kiki (): Ok, all points noted. Thank you. But I think the Quidditch part is more of a tradition and I needed a way to bring Wood in. :P  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Meanwhile…**

The next morning, Harry was rudely awakened by a hand shaking him insistently. Yawning and rubbing his bleary eyes, he looked up and was startled to see a grinning Oliver Wood.

"Morning Harry. Come on, get up. Quidditch practice in half and hour."

Glancing at the clock, Harry just stared at him with wide eyes. "But we just won Slytherin…"

"And we still have not played Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." interrupted Oliver smoothly.

Seeing Harry about to protest, Oliver raised a hand to stop him.

"We are not going to overconfident. Just because they aren't as strong as Slytherin doesn't mean we won't lose to them. Now that we are all that closer to the House Cup, we are going to practice even harder than before."

"But… but…." stuttered poor Harry, unable to think up a smart retort in his befuddled state.

"But nothing, Harry. It is Saturday, there are no classes. The rest of the team is already up. If you are not down in half an hour, I will forcibly drag you down, after dousing you in cold water." At that, Oliver gave him a smile and left without another word.

Harry glanced at his warm and inviting bed and scowled. With that, he reluctantly when to wash-up and get dressed.

When he got down the common room, he was greeted with the rest of his team mates who were shuffling around like zombie. All of them were bleary eye and groaning, worse off than Harry considering Harry went to bed early. He even heard the word "mutiny and get back" from the Weasley twins who were discussing something while leaning onto each other for support when he trudged past them towards the Gryffindor portrait. Both of them had their eyes close, obviously depending on the other to lead the way and both of them promptly crashed into the sofa that was nearest to them, tumbling onto it accompanied by muffled curses.

Harry sighed, where the heck does Oliver get his energy from? He silently sulked.

* * *

The sun was beating down strongly even though it is only morning, yet Professor Dumbledore was unaffected. Sunlight was glowing brightly through the enormous windows facing the Hogwarts grounds.

At the moment, he was enjoying a nice cup of tea, sucking trying to unstuck his pile of sherbet lemon, a muggle sweet he is very fond of which had melted and stuck together in the hot weather. With a breath of pleasure, he managed to unstuck one of the sweets and promptly popped it into his mouth.

With that done, he started to think while sucking softly on the sweet. It seems Harry has inherited his father's Quidditch talent. He was watching the whole match with interst. Even so, the boy had given his fragile old heart a jumped when he saw the boy fell of the broom. Professor Dumbledore frowned, he cannot afford to lose boy yet, especially not in such a ordinary way. He briefly considered banning the boy from playing Quidditch but swiftly dismissed the idea. He has no reason whatever to give as an explanation without revealing something important to anyone. For now, just leave it be. He will just have to watch the boy more carefully in the future.

At that, Professor Dumbledore realized he has to act soon. It will do well for his plans to win the boy's trust. That definably could not be done overnight. It will take time and patience and that is something the Professor Dumbledore has at the moment.

Fawkes who just woke up at his perch beside the window stretched its head from under its wing and gave a melodies thrill in greeting to its master. Seeing the phoenix's joy in being basked in sunlight, Professor Dumbledore smiled faintly at Fawkes. It was then, the thought struck him. Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkle in delight. Why not? No one would ever suspect a thing.

With that, he looked out the window and started to enjoy the sunlight.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid was trudging slowly towards his heart. His face was etched with sorrow and disappointment. His loyal pet dog and companion, Fang was following beside him in a slow and quiet pace, occasionally whimpering slightly as if it can sensed its master sorrow.

In Hagrid's hand, he was holding a branch of silky soft silvery hairs. While Hagrid was grieving, Fangs was looking left and right nervously. Despite his fierce appearances and huge size, the dog is a coward and because of that, hates the Forbidden Forest. It is afraid of the creatures that lurked in the shadows.

Their trail back to Hagrid's hut was easy. The injured unicorn that stumbled along the undergrowth had left an easy trail to follow, aided even more by the residue of dried unicorn blood that shimmered softly on the soft foliage here and there.

Hagrid felt empty despair. Unicorns are one of the most pure and peaceful magical creatures that exist in the Forbidden Forest. Few magical creatures dared attacked it not only out of respect to their gentle nature and strong aura they give off but also to the study ivory horns at the top of their head. The horn infused with unicorn magic makes it almost as hard as diamond. Even dragon hide will find it hard to not be pierced by a unicorn horn. Another thing is unicorns are able to run swiftly even while weaving through the trees without halting, few creatures are able to match its speed.

Yet, now, something was attacking the unicorns left and right. Unicorns are creatures of solitude and are easy prey if something strong enough is able to hunt them. Hagrid was worried. The numbers of unicorns are enough to prevent extinction at the moment. Unfortunately, this won't remain long if the hunting continues. Something must be done. There have already been at least five unicorns killed, with this new one the fifth.

Whatever it is, it must be powerful and dark to be able to take down something so pure and powerful. Hagrid's eyes burned in anger. He has decided. He must report this to Professor Dumbledore, he will know what to do.

At that, he has reached the forest edge. He can clearly see the Quidditch pitch from here. He frowned with puzzle when he saw some students flying around, practicing obviously but were they trying to get sun-stroke. The sun is shining brightly for crying out loud and Hagrid was starting to miss the damp, cool feeling of the Forbidden forest. Just then, a flash of gold was reflected and caught Hagrid's eyes.

Hagrid chuckled. He knew who they were, and he has heard the rumours about the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

Blimey, he thought. It's about time Harry come down and visits him. It has been months since he has seen the boy. Hopefully Professor McGonagall is not too hard on him. He remembered the day he first entered her class with a fond smile. He was eager to please her and ended whacking some classmate on the head when he waved a little too vigorously.

Just then, Fangs gave a loud whine. Alarmed, Hagrid looked at his dog. The dog's fur was bristling as if anger yet it was trebling and cowering against the floor. Hagrid glanced in the direction Fangs was facing with apprehension.

He waited and waited yet nothing came out from the forest. Suddenly, a brid flew out of the tree not far away with a startled squawking. Hagrid lifted his pink umbrella from his overcoat and waited with baited breathe.

Nothing happened. After a while, Hagrid relaxed his grip on the umbrella. Whatever it was, it must be gone. He glanced back towards the Quidditch pitch before he headed in the direction of the castle.

It was hot and humid, Hagrid want to get inside before he roasted. He hoped the castle elves have something cool and juicy in the kitchen. He needs a drink, especially if small parts of the pathway towards the castle are shimmering slightly.

* * *

Quickly bursting into his staffroom, Professor Quirrel shut the door with a bang before cancelling the Disillusionment Charm and sighed before wincing. His head was bursting, master was not pleased with him. He can feel the waves of pain running through his mind. Professot Quirrel grabbed his head and held in his whimper. Scratch that, master was furious.

"How dare you disobey my orders!" roared loudly throughout his mind.

Professor Quirrel whimpered in fear. "I am sorry master… the boy… he was too far…."

"Silence!"

Professor Quirrel shuddered, his body trembling as he lay against the door. Suddenly, he felt excruciating pain searing his through his mind. He cried out and grabbed his head tightly and slammed his head against the door before sliding it and crashing onto the floor. The pain got worse and he let out a choked scream and started thrashing on the floor, crushing his pounding head between his hands.

It seemed to have last for hours before the pain suddenly cut off. Professor Quirrel gave a gasped and trembled silently, tears trickling down his cheeks as he grasped his aching head. He felt his master's presence violently shifting through his memories, wincing every time it was shoved away earning him pain like how being slammed against a wall physically would feel like.

Finally, it stopped. Professor Quirrel waited in terror as his master spoked. "Pathetic fool! You could not carry out such a simple task. However, I have what I need for now. Continue gathering information, there are not many months left and we need to get it fast. "

Profssor Quirrel gave a slight gasped when he felt his master stirred slightly and magic rushed through the air. Then, he felt the wind caressing his neck softly and shivered.

"Thanks to the unicorns sacrifice, I once again have access to my magic however weak it is. Now that I am back again, my plans should move faster. It is best you follow my orders pet, before I start losing influence once again."

Professor Quirrel nodded. "Yes, master" and shivered when his master's cruel laughter echoed throughout his mind.

* * *

Ok, that's done. Review appreciated ok? :D

Oh ya, as for my disappearence. It was because I was reading "The Black Heir" and "Vintigo Atrium" by Firepheonix8. Her stories and plot is much much better then mine ever will be. However, if you plan to read. Be prepare to take out a lot of free time. Believe me. :D


	20. Chapter 20: Apprehension

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I am back. I am starting to worry. I want to finish this sotry before they year ends and time don't seem to be by my side. Anyway, I will try. Besides, I think I might try a hand at a Christmas smut oneshot. That will be fun!**

**Anyone out there can help me? I really need the original school schdule for the Harry Potter series. I don't want to get the school year and timeline wrong. PLEASE! T_T**

**Question and Answers**

**darkserpentcat: Thank you for the introduction. Maybe I will try it in a different story or one-shot cause I have this one plan out. Besides, I have not seen any story yet with the same idea as mine so I am following mine. I love your idea though, will use it somewhere I suppose. :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Apprehension**

Harry groaned as he slipped into his seat in Professor McGonagall's class. Both Ron and Hermione glanced at him, one in concerned and the other with amusement and a serves-you-right look. Harry ignored them both and settled down on his seat slowly and most importantly, carefully.

Seeing Hermione's grin, Harry snapped. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." replied Hermione in a sing-song voice, a slight grin on her face.

Harry winced as the muscles in his body and arm throbbed silently in protest when he turned around to retrieve his feather and quill. Oliver had made Harry and the entire team practice continuously throughout the weekend continuously despite numerous protests and complains from everyone. By Sunday night, Harry was sore in places where he was not even aware muscles exist. Mentally cursing Oliver, Harry gritted out his reply through clenched teeth. "Out with it Hermione, I can see you are bursting to say it."

"If you insist, I told you so! I told you so!" giggled Hermione in glee. "You should have reason with Oliver, explain the whole situation to him. That he is over-working all of you. It is not like he won't listen."

"And I told you, I have, numerous times. He won't listen." moaned Harry. "All of us had tried, even Angelina and she is the serious one."

"Ya mate, my sympathies. My brothers used to talk about him. You are getting it easy from what I have heard." added Ron.

"What? Easy?" yelped Harry. "If that is easy, I wonder what hard is."

"Settle down students! Or would you rather teach the class for me, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter?" interrupted Professor McGonagall when she saw Hermione opening her mouth.

Embarrassed, Hermione dipped her head bashfully. Harry just stiffly adjusted himself and winced again when his leg muscles protested.

Seeing that, Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "I am guessing Wood?"

Harry stiffly nodded, trying to limit the amount of movement of his body.

Professor McGonagall sighed though Harry swore he saw a twinkle in her eyes. "Very well then, your teammates apparently are in the same delicate position as you. Therefore, today class, we will be a revision. I hope everyone remembers the basics in Transfiguration. Here are your needles and teapots. I want a matchstick and a dancing teapot from each of you by the end of the class."

With a wave of her wand, a small box of needles and teapots appeared on her table. Ron promptly put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Then, he proceeded to obtain the necessary items for all three of them.

Soon, each of them settled down with their respective items. Hermione took out her wand and with a lavish wave, turned her needle into a matchstick. Next, she muttered an incantation and jabbed the teapot gently. Spindly china legs grew out of the side of the teapot. The teapot then proceeded to tap dance on the same spot, much to the delight and amusement of Hermione.

Professor McGonagall gave Hermione one of her rare smiles. "Excellent work Miss Granger, I see you have been practicing, 10 points to Gryffindor. You may have the rest of the lesson free. I would appreciate if you help your fellow classmates in their wand work."

Hermione smiled happily and turned towards Ron. Poor Ron's teapot had turned a brilliant shade of magenta and was spouting yellow steam from its spout. He was frantically waving his wand around, trying to cancel the spell when he let out a yelp. While brushing his hand left and right across the table, he had pricked himself on his needle. Hermione just gave a sigh.

Harry on the other hand was having different problems. His needle had been successfully turned into a matchstick. However, his teapot had turned into a brilliant shade of poisonous green, a green waving pattern had appeared on it. It was also furiously hissing steam and he was startled when he heard it talking. _"Below... Below... Below…"_

Alarmed, he tried to flicked his wand but let out a huff when Ron's waving hand crashed into his. His wand slipped and Harry made a grabbed for it and missed. His wand felt and Harry feared for its life. Suddenly, the wand stopped in midair. Poisonous green liquid seem to ooze out of the wand as the wand righted itself vertically and pointed downwards. The wand suspended itself five centimeters from the wooden floor. The liquid flowed downwards and but seem to disappear as soon as it reach the tip of the wand.

Curious, Harry stared at his wand. Madara who had seen everything and was curled around his arm under his robes tighten its grip around Harry's arm. _"Grab it!"_

Harry glanced up, no one had seen his wand's strange behavior. Hermione was busy helping Ron and the rest of the class was busy with their own exercise. Carefully, he reached for his wand, careful not to touch the strange liquid. As soon as Harry touched his wand, the liquid disappeared. Wide eyes, Harry picked up his wand and inspected it.

"What do you think just happen?" ask Harry quietly.

"Don't know. Keep it to ourselves. Focus on your task, we will discuss it later. Now, as for where you went wrong. You are supposed to swish your wand upwards first…." Madara ordered.

Harry droned out for a while, still puzzled. He soon dismissed his thoughts and focused on Madara's instructions. Ever since the first few days, Madara had insisted in accompanying Harry to all his classes. The castle is boring, the snake had said. Even so, Harry could not help feeling a little embarrassed that his snake seemed to pay more attention to his classes then him.

* * *

March passed quickly and soon, it was the middle of spring. The Hogwart grounds have never been so lush and magic seemed to hum quietly everywhere. The students were slightly restless, all eager to enjoy a little scenery. Harry especially was amazed. The plants he encountered in Herbology are in full bloom. Most of them have beautiful flowers in full bloom, with most of it releasing and enticing scent. Professor Sprout had warned them against a few species though. The flowers were traps and the plants are carnivorous in some way, absorbing nutrients and minerals directly from insects or living as parasites on hosts.

At present, Harry, Hermione and Ron were on the Hogwarts grounds. Classes have finished early and the three of them were enjoying a little sunshine and fresh air near the lake. In fact, most of the Hogwarts students are out at the lake. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws dotted the edge of the lake, in groups or mingling together. Slytherins were also at the far end of the lake, all huddled together and giving scowls and glares at anyone who dare invade their territory.

Lazily opening his eye while reclining against a tree, Harry saw the Weasley twins farther down the beach. The Giant Squid which resides in the lake had risen to the surface and the twins were busy tickling or tormenting the Squid, former or latter Harry has no idea. Oliver was behind the twins, watching them with interest. Harry scowled, he still have not forgive Oliver for giving him sore muscles three weeks in a row despite that the Gryffindor Team had tone down their practice sessions. Professor McGonagall had finally taken pity on her students and had a word with a sulking Oliver.

Cedric was with Oliver, his head on Oliver's lap and he looked peaceful, lying out on the grass and basking in the golden rays with his eyes closed. Hermione was beside Harry, back against the tree trunk and busy reading a book. Ron on the other hand was looking at her in horror as his idea of relaxation is somewhere far far away from any books. Hermione at present was pointedly ignoring him.

Madara had slithered of somewhere to hunt if Harry was not mistaken. Yet, he could not help but have a slight suspicion that the snake only wanted to leave him so it could sunbath for hours without him teasing the snake whenever Harry have the chance. A gentle breeze blew across the lake and with it came the clanging of the school's heavy front doors, so faint he almost miss it.

Glancing that way, he saw a teacher strode out and walked towards the Forbidden Forest. It was obvious it was Professor Quirrel, not only because of the turban but the jittery steps that the professor was taking that make him seem like a walking jelly.

Harry frowned. Defense Against the Dark Arts by far is his least favorite class. Professor Quirrel is a good teacher so far but his stuttering makes it hard for anyone to understand anything. Not to mention the teacher is always so timid, causing him to be tease mercilessly by some of the wilder students. To top it off, Harry always feel a sense of uneasiness when he is around the professor at the start of each month. Harry could not explained it, he just feel it. It is like something wriggling in excitement inside him whenever the professor is close yet not in a good way in Harry's own opinion. Furthermore, he feels like something is bothering him, his mind, like something is trying to speak to him or touch him whenever the Professor is closed. The feelings only intensified in discomfort at the start of each month, only to fade slightly as the days passed.

No, Harry thought. "Definitely not his favorite class." With all that mix-up feelings, he finds it hard to concentrate in class and have been reading it up himself, borrowing notes from Hermione or looking it up in the school library. Hermione has dismissed it as him being paranoid when he shared it with her and Ron was skeptical as Harry could never explained it clearly to him about what was bothering him. Madara had believe him of course because it had felt those feelings too though from their conversations, on a much smaller scale compared with Harry.

Suddenly, a yell drew Harry's attention away from the professor's silhouette. Turning back, he gave a chuckle. The Giant Squid had decided to retialiate and had squirted water at the twins. Unfortunately, with such a strong jet of water, the twins had been thrown backwards and had crashed into Oliver and Cedric in a tangle of limbs.

They were soaking wet and even from their distance, Harry and his two friends can see Oliver's face seething in anger. The twins jumped up and ran. Oliver was on their tail, wand up and with curses and jinx shooting out of his wand. Poor Cedric was left behind, wet, alone and with a bemused expression on his face. Watching the three figures disappeared from sight.

Harry laughed, along with the rest of the students present. The Squid gave a slight wave of its tentacles, as if it is enjoy a good laugh too.

"I wonder what Professor Dumbledore is planning." muttered Hermione.

"Huh?" Ron asked and Harry swiveled his head towards her.

Looking at their confused expressions, Hermione closed her book with a snap. "You two didn't read the notice board this morning, didn't you?"

Both of them shake their heads, "that's why we have you Hermione.' Ron replied with a grin.

Hermione gave him a glared. "Professor Dumbledore is giving us a surprised. Holiday coming up, and I am not telling you what, find out yourself." interjected Hermione tartly when Ron opened his mouth.

Harry frowned. Whatever it is, it better not be like Halloween. He thought. Then again, I just might make another new friend. Harry chuckled at his own joke and glanced at Ron and Hermione as they look at him in confusion.

* * *

Done! What you think? I hope I can finish this. Besides, if any scene you want. Please suggest! :P

I can turn it into a story as long as my mother don't confiscate my laptop again. (pout)


	21. Chapter 21: What a day!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Just in case I don't update, MERRY CHIRSTMAS! :D Thank you for sticking with me so far. You all have been really nice, especially those that give such lovely reviews. :P**

**Oh ya, as for the timetable thing. I would still like if someone can supply it to me. I need a whole school year schedule for example, in my country. The beginning of a school year starts usually at the 4th of Jan, there is a holiday in either Feb or March for the Chinese New Year. School continues all the way to end of May or start of June. This is the end of the first school term and I then get to enjoy roughly two weeks holiday.**

**After that, it is the 2nd school term and begins all the way till Nov. Depending on the the Islamic calendar, we usually have a week off somewhere in September. Then, in November. It is the end of one school year. We then enjoy one and a half month worth of holiday.**

**This is a normal school year in my country. If I am not mistaken, the Americans and British have a different school year right? I am guessing it is due to the four seasons you all experienced. Therefore, it is quite confusing for me and I can't really pin point when school starts till when. So, can someone please please help me? (puppy dog eyes)**

**Questions and Answers:**

**RazielCullen3: My mother took my laptop cause she thinks I am on facebook or gaming when i am actually reading fanfic. I spent a lot of time reading, you can say I am addicted. (giggle) I nenver bothered to correct my mother as she does not know my preferences and I want to keep it that way. :P As for Cedric and Oliver, I have plans for them. The wand however, can only be explained in the 2nd series. Really sorry. T_T**

**Luiz4200: Actually, i never knew Madara Uchiha existed until someone pointed it out. I was thinking for a name and it just popped out. I guess I heard the name a long long time ago and forgot about it. Who knows? I don't. However I swear it was not on purpose. :P**

**darkserpentcat: Thank you, that was helpful. Now I can use this schedule properly. :D**

**

* * *

****Chapter 21: What a day!**

Days passed and Hermione's words were soon forgotten in favor of incomplete homework and practicing wand movements. Harry was determined to master his studies properly. When he was with the Dursleys, the only thing stopping Harry from scoring the top of his class was that it will only draw too much attention to himself. Furthermore, Dudley had also kicked up a fuss every time Harry scores better than him. The subsequent beatings and verbal abuse by Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did the decision for him. He used to spend hours in his school library, no one in the Dursley household bothered about him. In short, Harry had a very free life, excluding being treated like a slave by doing all sorts of chores and lack of food.

This morning, Harry was sleeping soundly on his bed in his usual clothing. He had been practicing Charms last night with Hermione. By the end of it, he had been too tired to change and promptly fell asleep.

Suddenly, a bang followed by a yell sounded throughout the room and Harry jerked awake in shock. Sadly, due to his sleeping position near the bed, poor Harry landed on the floor. His breathe left him in a huff.

Dean was yelling and wrestling in his bed clothes in fright while Seamus was trying to help him. Ron was looking around wildly, face as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. Rubbing his sore bottom, Harry gently rose up and glared at Neville Longbottom who was shivering in the far corner of the room, eyes looking at a spot in the middle of their bedroom.

"What was that for?" roared Dean as soon as he distangled himself from the bedclothes.

"Ya Neville, you blimey almost gave me a heart attack." added Ron.

"But… but… egg… explode… didn't know…" stuttered Neville looking at the spot of the floor and each of them in turn at intervals.

"Calm down Neville, we aren't mad. Now tell us slowly, what happen?" Seamus chided.

Harry watched their interaction with interest. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a bark from the window behind his bed. Harry swiftly turned around and smiled when he saw Nighttalon fluttering around the window sill. His smile disappeared however when the little owl did not stopped fluttering.

A glint of color caught Harry's eye and said eyes widen when he saw a small colorful egg beside his owl. The egg was yellow in color, decorated with two red stripes that ran around the top and bottom of the whole egg. Orange diamonds decorated the center of the red stripes at a pattern. It was very lovely except that Nighttalon is a male owl.

Harry picked up the egg and examined it carefully. Nighttalon was looking at him in distressed, it was obvious the owl thought it had laid the egg. Madara was in the shadows of his pillow and even it was looking at the egg in interest.

"What's that?"

Harry turned around and looked at Ron who had spoken. The other three boys are also looking at him, their previous scare forgotten in favor of this new discovery.

"I don't know. It looks like an egg but nothing like any egg I have seen before." exclaimed Harry.

Just as soon as he finished saying it, there was a flash of yellow light and the egg disappear. The next thing he knew, Harry was squirted with a face full of bubbles. Blinking in astonishment, Harry looked at his friends who were howling in laughter.

Pouting, Harry waited for them to finish. Ron clutched his sides and tried to catch his breathe, occasionally letting loose a giggle and looking at Harry.

"Merlin's pants, your face! Your expression!" Ron could not help it, he let loose another round of laughter and started pounding his bed with his fist. The other three weren't much better and Seamus is holding his stomach, bent in half by his own laughter.

Soon, Neville managed to control himself. Panting slightly, Neville posed the question.

"What do you think just happen?"

Harry frowned in concentration, wondering about the egg. Suddenly, he brightened up. "I don't know but I know who will know."

Looking at all their expectant expressions, Harry gave a grin. "Hermione!"

* * *

By the time Hermione got down to the Great Hall, most of the students had already tucked in. She smiled when she saw Harry eating while glancing around the table left and right warily. Ron on the other hand, was stuffing his mouth full like usual, no surprise there.

As soon as she sat down, Harry rounded on her. "Out with it Hermione, what's going on? Exploding colored eggs, singing doorknobs, doors that lead to all the wrong places and glitter dropping down from nowhere, this is getting alarming."

Hearing Harry recounted the happenings in his room that morning, Hermione chuckled. "Simple, APRIL FOOLS!" She yelled and burst out laughing when Harry flinched backwards at her sudden crescendo.

"What?" Ron looked at her dumbly.

"Honestly, it is the first of April. Aprils Fool has arrived. That's what he announcement was about. Professor Dumbledore has arranged the castle to have jokes and tricks popping out everywhere, the girl bathroom was remodeled into a boy's bathroom apparently. Pavarti and Lavender had a shock when they walked in earlier." replied Hermione.

Just then, there was a shout at the entrance of the Great Hall. The Weasley twins came in, both grinning at each other. The both of them were sprouting a head of blue hair, a serious contrast to their usual look. Everyone started laughing and pointing. It was then a furious screech of horror can be heard.

Harry diverted his eyes towards the Slytherin table. There, sat Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was looking at Malfoy in concern, Malfoy's two goons, Crabbe and Goyle however were laughing loudly along with the rest of the Slytherin table. Malfoy's face had flushed to a deep red, anger shining ravagely in his grey eyes because his usual platinum blond hair had somehow been replaced with Weasley red.

The young boy jumped up and stormed out of the hall, shouting in anger. Pansy quickly scurried after him, laughter following behind them. The last Harry heard was Malfoy saying something about his father stepping in.

"Oh dear, it seems we better be careful." said a smiling Hermione.

* * *

Classes were a total disaster that day. Books turned into lunchboxes and desks were hopping around like animals. Needless to say, some of the professors were not please. There was of course a precious few like Professor Flitwick who enjoyed the humor running amok. Though he himself was not spared when the stack of books the professor stands on while teaching decided to sprout wings and fly off, tipping the little professor behind the desk unceremoniously, much to the delight of the class.

Harry was running towards Potions, he was late and for a very good reason. While walking down the castle's magical stairs to the ground floor, it had suddenly become intangible. Harry had fell through it with a horrified yell and even Madara who was curled around Harry's arm at that time had hissed in alarmed. Fortunately, some enchantment had been on the castle floor as he had just merely bounce off the ground like it was a cushion before coming to a halt.

Deeply shaken, it had taken Harry a whole ten minutes to recover his wits and another ten to calm the trembling snake. Therefore, by the time they were both ready, Harry was very very late.

His footsteps echoed throughout the stairway as he ran down. He dreaded entering class as Professor Snape is nasty on a normal basis. With Harry late, he will be worse than ever. He quickly rounded a bend, and bumped into a tall body. Momentum forced Harry backwards as he landed with a bump and he groaned at his bad luck.

Looking upwards, Harry's face contorted in horror as he was looking up at none other than his very own headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had been checking to some paintings as there have been reports of vandalism. It turned out to be only spilled pumpkin juice, he should have known it was not that serious. After all, this isn't the first time Madame Risaria Larkiso exaggerated over mundane stuff. It was something she does on a daily basis and many of the school elves had been subjected to her complains for endless hours, trying to please her portrait one way or other for a little peace.

Humming a tune, Professor Dumbledore was taking his time returning to his office. He hoped the students are enjoying his surprised. After all, it is not everyday a student is privilege with being prank on. Imagined Professor Dumbledore's surprised, when he was bowled backwards by a little force when reaching a corner.

Professor Dumbledore stumbled backwards, silently cursing. He frowned at the student but quickly changed his expression to one of surprised when he saw Harry Potter. The boy had horror etched all over his face and he seemed flustered.

"I am sorry Professor Dumbledore. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"That is alright young Harry but do watch where you are going. We don't need any accidents now, do we?" Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No professor, I am sorry." Harry said, embarrassed.

"May I know what the rush is?"

"I am late for Potions, sir. I fell through the stairs in the Great Hall. I got a fright and it delayed me."

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Time to score some brownie points" he thought.

"Ah yes, the intangible stairs trick paired with a Cushioning Charm. Your father introduced that trick if I remembered correctly. A brilliant trick if I may say so myself, the Transfiguration work needed for it isn't easy."

Harry blinked in astonishment. "My father did that?"

"Yes my boy. Your father was really good in Transfiguration, one of my best students in fact. Now, you are late for Potions if I am not wrong." Seeing Harry nodded his head, Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Come along, I will explained to the professor. I am sure he won't mind."

With that, Professor Dumbledore whirled around towards Snape's class. Harry blinked, he could not believe his luck. Head still buzzing with the headmaster's praise of his father, Harry followed him happily.

Night soon arrived and Harry collapsed into bed with a sigh. The tricks are starting to take a toll on everyone. He had been prank on seven time's altogether and he is starting to get jumpy. The only students who enjoyed the entire day were the Weasley twins. Even Hermione had lost her eagerness after her homework was magically wiped blank for no reason. It was only after Professor McGonagall casted the counter charm on Hermione's homework then only the hysterical girl was able to calm down.

Suddenly, a gentle tapping alerted Harry. Looking up, he saw a school owl. He opened the window and the owl flew in and landed beside Harry, a letter was in its beak. Harry fed it a treat and hastily gave one to Nighttalon who was nearby when he saw his owl glared at the school owl jealously.

The school owl gave a hoot and spread its wings before disappearing out into the night. Harry was curious, he knew of no one who will send him a letter.

Picking it up, Harry opened it. He felt his spirits lifted when he scanned the contents. Despite Madara urging him on to reveal the letter's contents, Harry smiled and hushed him, saying it will be a surprised.

He then went off to change into pyjamas, leaving a curious Nighttalon and a sulking Madara behind.

* * *

There, done! :D However, the next few updates there might be some similiarities to the original version. Sorry about that, I can't think of any other way to twist the logic. T_T

Merry Chirstmas everyone!


	22. Chapter 22: Forming New Bonds

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas. :D I spent a whole afternoon on this, hope you all like it. Thank you to those who have send their time tables. It really is very helpful. By the way, this story will end soon so no worries. Unfortuantely, I have only 6 days left to conclude this story. T_T**

**Questions & Answers:**

**Tuuna: Thank you so much. Here is a cookie! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Forming New Bonds**

The Gryffindor spectators picked Harry up and threw him over their shoulders before running towards the castle, screams of happiness and joy was radiated of them. Harry laughed in delight and looked back at his team mates who were receiving the same treatment as him. Everything was a chaotic mess as victory shouts and yells echoed throughout the corridors.

Footsteps echoed and soon Harry found himself deposited in front of the changing lockers. Ron and Dean patted him and yelled in delight, Hermione hugged him and smiled. "Party in the common room" was yelled overhead and more applause burst out before the students headed towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry grinned at his housemates retreating backs. It was a close win for Gryffindor over Hufflepuff. Gryffindor had beaten Hufflepuff by only a hundred and forty points and that was only because Harry caught the Snitch before Cedric did. It was a match watched with baited breathe by everyone, especially for the Gryffindors as their Quidditch captain had been playing badly, he had been missing many goals by mere inches and it was starting to irate Harry as Oliver was the one who had been making the entire team practice at all sorts of hours and in all sorts of weather. Even so, it was quite a relief that Harry caught the Snitch before Hufflepuff knocked them away from the House Cup.

Harry saw Angelina Jones, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet deposited beside him. Surprised, Harry glanced around.

"Where are the twins and Oliver?"

"The twins went off to raid the school kitchens or so they say. As for Wood, I don't know. Wait till I get him, I am going to give him a piece of my mind." replied Alicia fiercely.

Katie and Angelina both nodded in agreement. "I know, did you see the fourth goal? He practically missed it when it was a clear shot even I could have blocked it." added Katie.

Harry kept quiet, feeling slightly troubled. He had noticed Oliver's weird behavior too. In fact, he had seemed slightly pale before the game started. Unhappily, Harry shrugged and turned around. He went in to change, leaving the girls to plan their captain's ultimate demise.

* * *

The party was awesome, loud music, exploding balloon and plenty of food. Yet, Harry could not really enjoy it. Oliver had not returned, no one had seen him since the match. Then again, no one was really paying attention. His team members were not the only ones who were disappointed and slightly miffed with Oliver's abysmal performance.

Harry pondered carefully. It was way past curfew by then. He looked around, no one was paying attention to him. Finally, he decided. Making an excuse that he was tired, Harry slipped up to his room. Madara was tired, Harry left him behind, petting him goodnight.

Grabbing his father's cloak, Harry shut the curtains around his bed tightly and slipped the cloak over his head. Next, he crept down silently. Not that he need too, the party was still going on full swing and no one would have noticed him, much less the footsteps he make.

Finally, he reached the Fat Lady's portrait. He sighed in relief, he had been afraid that someone will bump into him. Pushing the portrait outwards, Harry walked out. "Another rule-breaker eh?" the Fat Lady called out when she could not see anyone as it was a usual occurrence for students to sneak out invisible when there is a party going on. "Now that he thought about it, it probably was" Harry thought as he hurried off silently, ignoring the Fat Lady.

* * *

Harry closed the Charms classroom door with an annoyed sighed. He had spent the better of the last fifteen minutes hunting for Oliver Wood and he is starting to get very annoyed. He silently grumbled to himself for not forcing Madara to come with him. At least then Madara could track Oliver's scent.

He sincerely hoped Oliver appreciates his efforts. All the teachers seemed to be out patrolling tonight. First Professor McGonagall, then Professor Flitwick, the worst was almost stepping on Filch, the caretaker's cat when rounding corner. The next moment, he came face to face with Professor Snape to his horror. Good thing the professor seemed to be in a hurry and whooshed past Harry much to his immerse relief.

Looking at the professor billowing robes as Professor Snape rounded a corner, Harry did the stupidest thing he have ever done when he thought back about it. Harry followed him. Harry was curious and he could see anxiety in the normally cold professor. Curiosity got the better of him and he swiftly followed Professor Snape.

Rounding the same corner, Harry stalked the professor silently. He got more and more surprised as they were headed towards the Great Hall. When they reached the bottom floor, Harry froze in surprised. Professor Snape had reached the entrance hall and after glancing backwards for spies. The professor went out of the castle entrance and closed the solid oak doors.

Harry pouted as he stood on the top of the stairway to the corridor leading to the Great Hall. There was no way he could followed the professor now, not without alerting the professor to his presence at any rate. Harry looked around and sighed, back to searching for Oliver. As he was choosing which way to go, he heard a muffled thump noise. Alert, Harry glanced around warily. Carefully, he walked down the marble stairs backwards into the entrance hall.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled yell and slight shouting. Harry started in surprised. The noises were coming from the staircase. He looked at the steps in curiosity. Seeing dark shadows on the left and right of the stairs, he walked towards the shadows, inspecting the wall carefully. What caught him by surprised was not the black door hidden under the staircase in the shadows but to hear Cedric Diggory's voice rang clearly.

"I COULD NOT BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT I COULD BE SO… SO… CHEAP! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" roared Cedric.

The black door flew outwards with a bang, startling poor Harry. Cedric Diggory came stomping out of the room as the door slammed shut again. The boy's face was livid and there was a look of betrayal, hurt, lost and Harry swore lightning flashed in those irises. As the boy stomped off and up the stairs, Harry made a mental note to never pissed Cedric off, ever.

Harry looked back at the innocent door. Wondering who Cedric was mad at, he crept forward carefully, in case whoever it was decided to come out suddenly. He grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly. Entering the room, Harry snorted to himself. It was just a broom closet of sort. It was huge and filled with shelves. Along the walls were cleaning supplies and lit torches were lined evenly in a row.

What caught Harry's attention however was the burly figure in the center of the room. The boy's posture was stiff yet there was a drop in the shoulders that shows the despair coming from him. Harry walked in and closed the door silently, still in his invisibility cloak. He recognized the sandy brown hair and red and gold Quidditch uniform anywhere. Harry walked in front of him and winced. Oliver's usual commanding aura was gone, in place was suffocating despair and defeat. His face wore an expression of stun and shocked, hollow and lost, a deep contrast to his usual energetic grin.

"Oliver?" Harry called softly.

Oliver jerked his head up sharply, glancing left and right. "Harry?"

Feeling a little silly, Harry slipped the cloak off. "Sorry, I forgot" He muttered in embarrassment.

Oliver looked at him in wonder. "An invisibility cloak?"

"Yes, but that is not the point. What happened?" Harry ventured.

Instantly, Oliver seemed to deflate. "It's nothing. How much did you hear?" As he said that, he turned around and faced the floor.

Harry frowned. "Only the last sentence but there is something." Suddenly, a small sniff rang out and small tremors racked through Oliver's body. Harry's voice softened. "Tell me, please."

Oliver kept quiet as small sobs threaten to break out. Harry looked at him in concern, his Quidditch captain, the most commanding student he ever known was breaking down in front of him and the one with a maniacal gleam in his eyes every time they played Quidditch was breaking down in front of him. Harry sighed and look resigned. Finally, he padded forward and hug Oliver's dangling arm.

Harry felt Oliver stiffen in shock. He felt Oliver tried to pull away and proceeded to hug tighter. "Let it out, it is alright to cry." Harry mumbled softly as he looked up at the taller boy and vice versa.

A small tear leaked out of Oliver's clear blue eye. He hastily rubbed it away but his flushed face was a dead giveaway. Harry just looked at him questioningly. Finally, Oliver glanced away in shame.

"As you know, marks scored during a Quidditch match is always added into the house points. Hufflepuffs are somehow usually in the last placing for the House Cup, not because they are bad but teachers tend to forget to award marks for loyalty or generosity, Hufflepuff biggest traits and being hard-working is something expected of a student…"

Oliver gave a hiccough as he stopped to sniffle and swallow.

"Anyway, I thought if I let them scored higher marks. It could help Cedric's house. Besides, he was so distracting in that uniform of…"

Oliver blushed furiously as Harry glanced up at him curiously, suspicion blooming in his mind. He was no stranger to the dating game. After all, students in his old muggle school used to simply paired boys and girls up just for the sake of saying it. Besides, they were kids, no harm done.

"Cedric guessed at once. I meant, I never played this badly before. It was kind of obvious, I guess. He got mad, thought I was trying to score brownie points or something. I don't know what I was thinking. Anyway, that bloody fool was all about a fair and just game. He called me a cheater and liar. We were yelling and arguing. After that, he got mad, really mad and…and… and…"

Oliver choked on his sob. Harry tried to sooth Oliver, gently rubbing circles on Olivers arms. Tears were really pouring now and Oliver's burly frame was shaken and rattled by his sobs. Oliver looked at Harry's green orbs, anguish in his eye.

"Left! He left! Just like that, he left me!" That was the last straw, Oliver collapsed on his knees. Alarmed, Harry gave a meek yelp as Oliver's arms surrounded Harry's small frame and buried his face into Harry's shoulder. Oliver was openly crying and Harry could feel his shirt getting wet, the taste of salt wafting through the air slightly.

Harry felt awkward. He does not know what to do. The best he could do is pet Oliver awkwardly on the back as Oliver's sobs shook the both of them. He felt bad for Oliver. Oliver seem so out of character, the usual determination and spirit have been crushed and stomped to bits by Cedric's retreating back and hurtful words.

Oliver's sobs continued and Harry stood in his embrace trying to comfort him. Minutes ticked by and Oliver's sobs became muffled sniffles. Harry sighed. "Come on, we have to get back. We don't want to get caught."

Pulling back out of Oliver's loose grasp, he gently pulled Oliver up and covered the both of them with his cloak. Then, he pulled Oliver with him, turning back to look sadly up at Oliver. He felt worried, as a hollow haunted look had replaced the familiar sparkle in Oliver's eyes. He gulped and prayed because this could mean a lot of complications.

Pushing the door open carefully, Harry and Oliver walked out hand in hand with Harry guiding the seemingly dazed lad. Silently, they crept out and left the shadows. Oliver might have one bond shattered but it was sure, that he and Harry had just formed a whole new bond.

* * *

Done! Reviews? (giggle)

One thing that confuse me, in the original story. How old Harry actually is in his first year? 10 or 11? I keep on getting confused caused he seems to go through one school year under two different age. Like 11 for the first term of the school year and then 12 for the 2nd term of the same school year. _


	23. Chapter 23: Gloom

**Author's notes: OMG! It has been so long. I know by now everyone must be upset at me. I am sorry but I really need to study. This year is my last year at high school and I seriously want to get to America or any gay-friendly country for that matter. The only way out is a scholarship and I need the results. (sigh) Anyway, here you go! A bit rush I know!**

**Reviews:**

**Emerauldessence: A very good point. I am afraid that was my error. Erm.. Sorry? :P**

**zevym (): Ya, you are right and I totally agree with you. Unfortunately, every story needs a bad guy and I have plans for Voldy so sadly Dumbledore was the last option. Don't worry, I am not prejudiced against the old man. Maybe I can create my own bad guy... hm... Food for thought. Thanks! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Gloom**

Harry gave a small smile as he saw Oliver walked past after entering the common room. Oliver nodded barely before walking past Harry and his friends in a daze, heading towards his room. Harry frowned slightly and sighed, Oliver had seemed to slip into some sort of daze. It has been two weeks since his argument with Cedric and the Gryffindor Captain had turned into a zombie. He barely interacted with everyone and any interaction had been kept to a minimum. The dull, haunted look still has not left the boy's eyes and Harry was starting to think it was etched there forever.

"Is it me or is Oliver acting weird?" asked Hermione. Harry jumped, turning around. He realized he was not the only one watching Oliver, Ron and Hermione had forsaken their homework for a few minutes and had saw his and Oliver's reaction.

"Maybe still sore over his game?" suggested Ron with a shrug. Hermione looked at him pointedly. "Everyone had forgotten about it Ron. I get the feeling that there is something more than that." Hermione said softly with a thoughtful frown.

Harry wisely said nothing. Oliver had taken to his room all the time. The little boy had been in there a number of times, reading beside the brooding Oliver as a gesture of comfort. Of course, with all the extra studying and slight tutoring he is getting from the older boy when Oliver feels like it, Harry was more confident of himself in his studies. Even so, Harry didn't like Oliver upset. Even Oliver's enthusiasm for Quidditch had died, most of the time Harry would catch the captain wincing to himself whenever in contact with a broom. Not even the Weaseley twins who had jokingly threatened to replace their captain had brought up any emotion. Oliver had just quietly turned around and withdrew into the Quidditch lockers with downcast eyes.

Quidditch sessions had become dull and Oliver was like a dark cloud bringing down a cloud of seriousness and quietness that was unlike any Gryffindor spirit. Harry was starting to miss his enthusiastic captain's energetic liveliness. In fact, he was not the only one. Katie and the other girls have been comforting Oliver over Oliver's dismal performance during the last match, thinking that that was the source of Oliver's depression. Random classmates of Oliver had been trying to cheer him up. Even a rare smile from the worried Professor McGonagall had only illicit a submissive downcasted look from Oliver. Frankly, everyone was starting to worry over Oliver's sudden mood change.

Cedric had been no better. The boy had been tight-lipped and tense throughout the entire two weeks. He has taken on a slight hint of aggression and glares hotly at Oliver every time the sandy-haired boy is within range. Of course, he was as friendly as ever to Harry. Harry wished he could talk to Cedric but really, Oliver had made him swear to not say another word. Besides, it raised many hard to answer questions since no one was suppose to have witness the argument except Oliver and Cedric.

Twice, Cedrics glares had been too much and Oliver had broken down another two times. Both times he had cried in the privacy of his bedroom. Harry had been there of course and did his best to comfort the stricken boy. Hugging the sobbing Oliver, Harry thought he was getting quite good at comforting, not that he boasts or anything. It is more of a matter of experience. The last had been the worse. Oliver had bumped into Cedric, literally when going out of the Great Hall after breakfast. Cedric staggered and Oliver had tried to steady him. Yet, when Cedric realized who was holding him, he had ripped his arm back, glared at him and stark off to the surprised of everyone in the vicinity. Cedric left behind a trembling Oliver who then skipped classes the rest of the day, in Harry's arms sobbing.

Harry groaned silently as his two friends continued with their homework. The poor boy wants to help but seriously, he has no idea. Eleven year olds were not equipped with love advice, besides the last time he talked to Oliver about Cedric. It only involved into a ranting from Oliver on why Cedric was wrong and should apologized before the ginger haired boy dissolved into another puddle of tears.

* * *

Sunlight was beating down on Madara's back as he slithered among the grass on the Hogwarts grounds. It was humming softly to itself. After all, the good weather had lifted everyone's mood. Even the air tasted of life as the snake flicked out its forked tongue. Then again, not everyone the snake thought with a frown.

Harry had been disappearing into that his Quidditch captain's room a lot lately and the snake did not like it. The snake shook its head with annoyance, it is not because he does not like Harry having friends, and it is just that he does not like being left out of the loop, like now. The snake pouted inwardly, Harry had just dumped him outside and left saying that he was busy. Knowing Harry, he probably went to see Oliver again. Seriously, what does Harry see in him? All the boy does is moped around, like a rain cloud in the sunny sky. Even Madara can taste the frustration and gloominess that seems to hang around the boy.

The wind shifted suddenly and the snake raised its head slightly in excitenment. "Rat!" Madara tasted around quickly and listen carefully. The vibrations were coming from the right. Slithering quickly, the snake headed towards the forbidden forest in excitement. It has been a while since the snake tasted warm flesh.

As the shadows loomed overhead, the snake shot forward as silently as possible in his excitement. The chase is on and the snake headed deeper and deeper into the forest.

* * *

'Bye Harry, Ron, Hermione!'

With a wave, the trio headed ups the Hogwarts towards the castle with Hagrid beaming at their retreating forms. Ever since the letter of invitation from Hagrid, it is now a weekly tradition, for the three of them to pop in and visit the half-giant. To say that they enjoy their visits might be an understatement. After all, they were still curious about the dead unicorns now that Harry shared his stories with Ron and Hermione.

Besides, Hagrid was a gentle and sweet guy despite his obvious huge size. Furthermore, he seemed to have developed a love for gossip, something that Hermione still finds highly amusing. Then again, they still have to be careful. The last time clumsy Hagrid tripped and stumbled, he stood on Ron's foot and left the poor boy limping for two days. Even his cooking was considered deadly, those rock cakes were adequately named and even Madara who tried it gave up on eating those deadly cookies when he cracked a tooth on one. It was only fortunate his teeth regenerate like a shark or else Harry would have to kill his best friend for the constant moaning over the lost tooth.

It was getting dark, and the temperature dropped. Above them, a lone owl flew overhead, a letter in its claws. As they walk along the path, Hermione gave a sigh of pleasure when a chilly wind whipped past them.

"Time past so fast, our end of the year exams start in two weeks" she smiled happily.

"What!" Ron whipped his head at her in horror. "Two weeks? You got to be kidding me!"

Hermione frowned. "No, what have you been the past two weeks Ronald? Surely you are following the time-table I made for the both of you?" At that, Harry sped up. He sensed danger and he did not want to be caught in it.

"Well… erm…ah…. You see…" Ron flushed horribly and stuttered weakly in horror at being caught"

"Ronald Weasley!"

At Hermione's shriek, Harry ran off with a grin on his face. He left his poor male friend looking flustered as a horrified Hermione started berating him on the importance of planning and revision.

As he neared the Great Hall doors, an ominous thunder rumbled overhead scarring him to a stop. Alarmed, he looked upwards and gave a little chuckle at his own silliness. All those stories of dead mutilated unicorns by Hagrid must be getting to him, he thought.

A flash of lightning upwards caught his attention and he glanced upwards. Another beam of lightning flashed through the sky creating white lines of energy like a pointy edge snake. Snake? Harry frowned, feeling like he forgot something. "Madara! I wonder what happened to him…." Harry thought silently. With that, he shrugged and pushed open the entrance door as Hermione and Ron desperately tried to catch up with him.

* * *

After dinner, Harry laid on Oliver's bed and read through his Potions textbooks. He knew it by now, Professor Snape is out to get him. After all, he lets Malfoy and his goons get away with all his dirty pranks in class, especially when they target him. Furthermore, there seem to be an extraordinary amount of things for him to crititcise when it came to Harry's work.

At the head of the bed, Oliver sat and brood, staring silently out the window to the stormy sky. Oliver's hair was ruffled and he looked a mess, it seemed he stop caring about appearance last month and this ridiculous state had dragged on for months. To be honest, Cedric had looked as bad as him when Harry talked to Cedric downstairs but he wisely did not say anything.

Another rumble rang out and Harry gave a start, he hated thunder. It reminded him of being locked under that staircase in the cupboard with Dudly running up and down the stairs just to scare him, though if Harry was honest, he was more afraid of Dudly falling through the rickety stairs then the noise.

Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed Harry gently. With a yelp, Harry was pulled towards Oliver who spooned him gently sitting up, with Oliver resting against the bed headboard and Harry's back to Oliver's front. Silently, Oliver's arms circled around Harry and tighten gently as Oliver rested his head on Oliver's shoulder. Turning upwards, Harry looked at Oliver's expressionless face.

With a happy sigh, Harry gave up and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He always welcome physical comfort, being ignored by the Dursleys had broken something in him. He just did not want to admit it. In fact, Oliver found out by accident. With that, he went back to studying the four uses of moonstones in his textbook, Oliver reading over his shoulder. Harry felt Oliver more then saw Oliver's facial muscles twisted upwards into a ghost of a smile, not much progress but still progress as he rested against the muscular boy.

Outside, the rain started pelting downwards as the thunder and lightning started their dance across the sky.

* * *

Madara gave a hiss of frustration as he turn around another bend and ended at the same round moss cover stone. The snake glanced upwards and swore silently. He can't believe but he is lost in the Forbidden Forest. The rain had caught him by surprised. The snake had earlier been so intent on catching his prey he had blundered through the undergrowth without taking note of his surroundings. He trusted on tracing his scent back to the castle. Now however, the rain had washed away all old scents and the snake can't find his trail back to the Hogwart's castle.

Closing his eyes and counting silently from one to ten, the snake open his eyes and tried another passage he thought led back to the castle. Just as he was slithering through another bush, a wet scent caught his nostrils and the snake lifted his head in surprised. "Human!" the snake thought in surprised, yet a sudden wave of rotten stench seemed to hit him and the snake recoiled in horror.

The snake peered out of the bush and saw a cloaked figure walking among the fallen leaves. The black cloak dragged along the ground silently as wave after wave of stench seemed to waft from beneath the clothed body. Madara cringed and stood still, he definitely do not want to be found by that human.

Suddenly, the human raised a gloved hand. A frightened neighed broke out under the roar of the falling rain. Madara watched in growing horror as a unicorn burst through the undergrowth. The horse was struggling and failing around, its back towards the cloaked figured, its nose flared in panic and eyes wild. The unicorn seemed to be pull by invisible chains towards the cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure used his other hand and pulled out a ruby-red stone from the folds of his cloak. Madara tensed, he heard soft barely audible hissing but caught a word here and there. He froze in surprised when he realised it was the same language Harry used with him.

The stone glowered brightly and bathed the nearby trees in blood-red. The rain had ceased by now and the stone suddenly took on a dark tinge of blood-red. Bit by bit, the swirling mist within the stone turned black and a beam shot out hitting the struggling unicorn at the back of its neck.

With a pained whinnied, the unicorn collapsed and its furious panting filled the silent night air. Madara did not wait to see what happens next. With his heart thudding, the snake shot of from under the bush. He heard the figure cursed in surprised and a blast rocked the air as a small tree above him exploded.

Madara did not turn around. Following the stench of death on the ground, Madara slithered swiftly back the way the figure came from.

* * *

**There, done. i hope everyone likes it. You know, I have to say it really is a pleasent surprise so many people like it, I never thought it would actually hit. Anyway, thanks everyone for those reviews, especially the timelines. It makes planning the story.**

**Oh ya, now my dilemma is whether how many gay couples I should put in. From the polls I am getting, I am going to end up with all my couples gay. (snort) Go figure!**

**THANK YOU! And I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Danger Ahead

**Author's Note: Sorry it this is a little short but here you go. Oh ya, and I might have made a small mistake in the last chapter. I wrote Harry's last ever first year exam as year end examinations. My bad, I forgot about the different time period of learning in Britain and my country.**

**Questions & Answers:**

**Sleeping in the Shadows: Ooh! Yes Yes! I am definitely interested. Thank you very very much. Unfortuantely, I am not sure how a beta works so what do you want the arrangement to be like? And you are right, English is my Third language! Shocking ain't it? (giggle)**

**zevym (): ahh... Ok, point noted. I see what you mean. I will definitely rectify that. Do not misunderstand, they are definitely still best freinds though.**

**kuropapilio: Well, still alive. Living at Hogwarts enjoying life, Nighttalon do not play such an important role yet at the moment. His role is more prominent in the sequels. :P**

**Hokuten Mage : Ok, Ok, I know. Everyone keeps saying that. Besides, there is no slash warning here because there is NO slash! :D I put it in the M catergory for the blood and gore. **

* * *

**Chapter 24: Danger Ahead**

The furious echoes of fast footsteps rang along the corridor of the Ministry of Magic as Professor Dumbledore strode along it with annoyance. He was sure the owl came from the Minister of Magic himself after all, why else would anyone else have summoned him? Yet, Minister Fudge had denied sending him any letter. It was puzzling.

Unless… The professor stopped in his tracks as a thought occurred to him. No, it cannot be? Could it?

Suddenly, with renew vigour, Professor half-ran half-walk to the nearest cubicle. The school is in danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Forbidden Forest, Professor Quirrel winced as he drank the unicorn's silvery blood. It tasted of pure magic, of innocent life. Yet, as soon as the warm liquid slid down his throat, it left behind a horrible aftertaste, sickly bitter sweet followed by the sour taste of something decaying. Yet, his master forced him on and Professor Quirrel dare not stop for fear he angered his master.

"_Yesssss, more!"_

Professor Quirrel shuddered in fear to hear his master goading him on with pleasure. In his palm, the blood-red stone continued its steady glow as the man ingested more and more of the unicorn's blood.

"_Enough! Now isss the time"_

At his master's command, Professor Quirrel stopped. Just like every single time, he rose up and backed away from the barely breathing mare.

The unicorn sensing its chance to escape weakly struggled up. Standing unsteadily on its feet, the unicorn crashed through the undergrowth in hopes of escaping this hooded attacker. Left and right, the blood spilled out of its gaping wounds but the unicorn pressed on.

As soon as the unicorn's tail disappeared out of sight, Professor Quirrel lifted up the stone and whispered a spell. A beam of continuous red light shot out towards unicorn's trail. This was followed by a painful whinnied and then a crashed of something falling in the bushes. The beam of red light retracted back towards the stone but this time with a pale white mist at its end. The white mist was soon trapped in the stone and the blood-red colouration turned an ominous black.

"_Now, on to the next phassse"_

* * *

Harry bid Oliver goodnight and trotted down the stairs back to the common room. Upon reaching there, he was please to see Hermione and Ron there. The former with her head buried in another book, reading furiously while Ron look like he was about to pass out from sheer boredom.

Holding his copy of Potions, Harry sat down beside the duo and gave a small greeting. Hermione whipped her head up and smiled with a nod before turning her attention back to her book. Ron on the other hand look like his savior has arrived and immediately initiated a conversation with Harry.

Just as the two boys were chattering quickly, Harry heard Madara's frantic whispering. Turning around in surprised, he saw the snake's head popping out from near the Gryffindor entrance. The snake beckoned to him frantically. Now really puzzled, Harry excused himself saying he needed the bathroom and went towards the snake. Behind him, Ron slumped back on top of his cushion looking bored once again.

"_What'sss wrong?"_

"_I sssaw sssomeone hurting a unicorn in the Forbidden Foressst."_

"_What? Are you sssure?"_ Harry gasped.

"_Yesss, it wasss freaky. He had thisss weird red ssstone thing and he did sssomething to the unicorn. I don't know what but whatever it isss, the unicorn wasss hurting."_

Harry pondered a little while as he listened to the snake narrated his story.

"_What do we do?"_ asked the poor snake.

Harry glanced up at it in surprised. The snake bristled in frustration, _"SSSurely you are not thinking about ignoring thisss? That unicorn wasss dying out there"_

Suddenly Harry was struck by a brainwave. _"Hagrid!"_ He smiled happily_. "The half-giant?"_ Madara snorted.

"_Yes, he isssss the groundsss keeper. He will know what to do."_

The snake look at the boy doubtfully. Finally, he sighed. It is not like they have much choice. Seeing Harry stood up from his kneeling position, the snake hurriedly asked _"Where are you going?"_

The boy turned around and grinned_. "Getting Hermione and Ron, I do not think they will let me out alone"_

* * *

Yea, done! I wonder what i can come up with next. :P


	25. Chapter 25: First Confrontation

**Questions and Answers**

**PoisonAndSugar: The drafts for the sequels are all done. It is just remembering to write it all out now.**

**darkserpentcat: No spoilers! You have to wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: First Confrontation**

"Tell me again why we are stumbling through the Forbidden Forest in the dead of the night?" hissed Hermione in anger.

The three Gryffindors were out in the forest, stumbling over roots and ducking under branches that reached for them. Over them, was Harry's invisibility cloak, shrouding them from the sight of any unwanted creatures.

"Erm… Because I left something in Hagrid's hut?" replied Harry uncertainly.

"Again, why are we in the forest then? It is forbidden for a reason" A pissed off Hermione glared at Harry as Ron swore beside him.

Both Ron and Hermione stopped. They trained harden looks on Harry who twitched uncomfortably.

Just as Harry was thinking of a reply, there was a crash. The noise seemed to reverberate through the eerily silent forest.

"What was that?" Harry exclaimed.

Before the other two can say anything, Harry had hurried off towards the noise, slipping out from under the protection of the cloak.

"Harry! Wai…mmffghh…" Ron swiftly placed his hand over Hermione's mouth, shaking his head silently at her.

"We don't want to attract any attention." He whispered. Nodding, Hermione then followed Harry with Ron behind her.

* * *

Harry could hear the sound of something thrashing in the bushes. Trying to tread as lightly as possible, he ran through the forest. Under the dim moonlight, it was a miracle he have not twisted an ankle or something rushing through the uneven forest floor.

Madara sensing his urgency had slipped out of Harry's robe, reducing his weight that was holding Harry down. The snake had originally been hiding under his shirt, wrapped around Harry's torso. The snake proceeded to slithered through the undergrowth alongside Harry, trying to stay out of Hermione's and Ron's sight.

Madara suddenly smelt something odd in the air during his haste. Because of that, he veered slightly off to the left and headed in that direction.

* * *

A sudden yell of pain had only hastened Harry's urgency. Behind him, he can hear Ron and Hermione thrashing through the undergrowth, both of them still under the Invisibility Cloak.

Suddenly, Harry burst through the undergrowth and ended up in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. The sudden brightness of the full moon made Harry squint. In the middle of the clearing was a cloaked figured hunched over, clutching something that was glowing a harsh red. There was a red mist that was travelling up the person's arm and Harry can hear the person panting in pain as the red mist seemed to be absorbed into his skin.

Harry's sudden arrival startled the dark figure and he glanced up. Underneath the hood, eyes widen as he recognized the student panting in front of him.

"Harry Potter?" the cloaked figured hissed out in a low raspy voice.

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion and took a step back in alarmed. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, of course you do." The cloaked figure released a dark chuckle. "In fact, I have been waiting for this day for eleven years.

This time, Harry was really confused. Eleven years? Who did I know eleven years ago? Harry was starting to get really nervous by now. Then Hagrid's voice echoed in his head.

"_You survived his killing curse Harry… They said he is still alive, bidding his time to return…"_

Harry knew it, he was in big trouble. "You are Voldemort., aren't you?" The boy asked cautiously.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MASTER BY NAME BOY!" The cloaked figure roared, whipping his hood off to glare at Harry.

In shock, Harry stared at the all so familiar turban on the man's head. "Professor Quirrel? But how? Wait, where's Snape?" Harry shouted before looking around wildly, expecting his Potion's professor to pop out from behind a tree.

Professor Quirrel let loose a evil laugh, "Of course you would suspect that meddlesome greasy haired bat. Everyone does! To think that all these time he was trying to protect you and yet he still ended up as the suspect." With that, the man felt into another helpless fit of evil chuckling.

"What?" Harry gasped weakly. "All this time, it was you?"

The professor glared hotly at him. "Of course you brat. Then again, I played my cards well. No one ever suspected I was after the Pharaoh's Ruby."

Seeing Harry looking as confused as ever, the professor growled. "This is the Savior? The Boy-Who-Lived? Look at you, pathetic. You do not even know what is going on you."

Whipping the red gem upwards, the professor trusted the stone in front of him. "The Pharaoh's Ruby is a mystical stone of immense power. It is used to trap souls of assassins that threaten the pharaohs of ancient Egypt. At the same time, their souls could be used to reanimate objects, thus forcing those souls into a live of slavery and unwavering loyalty to the wielder of the gem. Of course, you don't know that, do you boy?" the professor leered at Harry.

"However, my master found another use for this gem actually. Instead of using that soul to reanimate an object, the soul could be drained to power another soul, to create a temporary functioning body. The soul that my master had been reduced too thanks to you."

At that, Professor Quirrel stopped at glanced skyward. Harry heard the man mumbling to himself "but master… u sure… strong enough…"

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to inch away. He hoped Ron and Hermione had been smart enough to run away. He hoped they have gone to get help. Because that crazy glint in his professors eyes was giving him the chills.

Too late, the professor whipped out his wand and let loose a flurry of sparks that scared Harry. The man then reached up to his turban and slowly unwrapping it.

Once again, the decaying rotting smell grew stronger and stronger. Harry felt like he was going to puke, it was kind of gross. Under the bright moonlight, Harry realized his professor was bald. Then, he turned around and the poor boy had to surpress a scream of terror.

Etched onto the back of his professor's heard was a face. There were wrinkles along the top and a indention where a nose should have been. The face had glowing red eyes that were squinting at Harry. There was also a thin line that was shaped into a leer and then, the face spoke.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry shuddered, the voice was deep and raspy. It sounded hoarse and raspy, from lack of use and reminded him of the zombies he used to see on the television programs Dudly watched at home.

"After so long, we finally meet again. Look what you have reduced me too. A face on another's body. You will pay for what you have done Harry Potter. Tonight, I will end it all. Make no mistake." The face hissed angrily at Harry. Without a doubt, Harry knew this was Voldemort. Somehow, he was alive after all.

Before Harry could respond, Professor Quirrel lifted the red gem once again. A blood red glow lit the clearing and a painful scream resonated through the area. Squinting his eyes, Harry saw gashes opening along the man's arm. Yet, the scream was not from the professor. It was higher in pitch, the same scream Harry heard while running through the forest. It sounded like it was coming from the stone itself.

The face on the professor's head suddenly seemed to dissolve downwards. At the same time, blood seemed to flow from Professor's Quirrel arm and swirled beside him. From the stone, a white mist leaked out. The mist seemed to be struggling. As soon as it came in contact with the professor's blood, it was stained red and started to coagulate beside the professor. As the misture of blood and mist swirled in spirals, it started to take on shape, limbs were starting to form and the body of a man could be vaguely been seen. During this time, a beam of red magic can be seen connecting to the mist figure to the glowing blood red gem.

"No!" Harry shouted. Fear gripped his heart, he could not let the Dark Wizard of all time be resurrected once again. He stepped forward.

Professor Quirrel whipped around and shot a beam of red light. It missed Harry by inches, hitting the tree behind Harry. The sound of splintering wood can be heard as Harry flinched from almost being hit.

Harry quickly whipped out his own wand but he was at a lost to what to do. This was magic far beyond his letter. He shouted the first spell that came to mind. "Petrificus Totalus!" A jet of white flew out of his wand towards the professor.

Professor Quirrel flicked his wand and the spell was easily deflacted. With a loud laugh, he taunted Harry. "Foolish child, do you think your petty tricks can stop me? I have enough games, time to end this." With a wide slashing motion, the man drew his wand backwards and with a loud arch, started the words to a new spell.

"NOO!" There was a horrified scream and suddenly, a rock as large as a Bludger smashed into Professor Quirrel hand, making him released a cry of pain. His wand fell to the side and the spell aimed for Harry was interrupted. Harry sighed in relief before whipping his head sideways.

"What?" The injured professor hissed out, cradling his injured hand.

To the side was Ron and Hermione, the protection of the invisibility cloak gone. Both of them were ashen and Ron particularly was trembling while Hermione was staring at them wide wide frighten eyes. Both Gryffindor had their wands out, pointing at Professor Quirrel. Beside the duo was another similar rock, levitating in the air. The rock was trembling violently in the air as Ron tried to steady his trembling hand. The sight was actually quite comical if only they were not in such a precarious situation.

"_Flagera ignis" _

Hermione screamed in desperation. A jet of blue flames flew out of her wand and enveloped the professor and the red mist figure in rings of blue fire. Ron swung his wand, this time the rock flew towards the red mist figure. Sadly, the rock just passed through, temporarily disrupting the mist and hit Professor Quirrel on the shoulder.

This time, the professor stumbled backwards. Harry seeing his chance sent out a Tripping Hex at the professor. At the same time, the cries of "Wingardium Leviosa" by Ron could be hear as he levitated another rock in the clearing. The man fell and along with him, the red gem that was in his arm. By now, the red mist had solidified into the outline of a man. The face that was originally on the professor's head had now appeared on the figure.

With a harsh growl, the mist figure spoke. "Imbecile brats! Looks like you brought some friends Potter. Well, that will never do. Say goodbye to your friends Potter.!"

Stretching his hand out, the fallen professor's wand flew into the red mist figure's hand. With a swift flick, the blue flames surrounding him were dispelled. Next, with a swift flash in their direction, blue sparks flew out of the wand and towards Ron and Hermione.

"Ron! Hermione! No!"

Harry could only watch in horror as the sparks struck the ground and trees below and above the Gryffindors. There was an extremely loud bang, a sickening crunch and the sound of splintering wood, all at the same time. It was joined by the sound of Hermione's terrified scream and Ron's fearful yell. Dust spewed out of the ground and the next minute, broken foliage came raining down on the spot where the two students had been standing.

"No!"

Harry felt tears sprang to his eyes. The dust clear slightly and all he could see were broken branches and dirt that have been blown up. No sight of his two friends.

He tried to run towards them. The red figure gave an evil glint. "Not likely Potter!"

Another swished in Harry's direction. This time, a yellow beam of light streaked forwards. Before Harry could even dodge the spell, it hit.

"CRACK"

* * *

Ooh! Clifhanger! :P


	26. Chapter 26: Awakening

**Questions & Answers**

** galyardt: Won't reveal that. However, I think I put a few things wrongly in the description of the story. I am going to rectify that.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Awakening**

_**Few minutes earlier…**_

Madara slithered as fast its lithe body allowed towards the scent he could taste in the air. It was strikingly familiar but for that moment, the snake cannot place where it has smelt the scent before.

Ducking through another thick bush, the snake came out the other side and his taste buds was assaulted by the powerful scent, causing to snake to rear back slightly in surprise.

Blinking carefully, the snake saw a sad sight. In front of him, was once again another carcass of a unicorn. The snake can see the unicorn had died an extremely painful and slow death.

Silvery blood coated the ground and broken foliage the dying animal had likely stumbled through was painted with even more silvery blood. Even more blood flowed sluggishly from a horrible open wound near its neck. It looked like someone or something had ripped through the thick skin on the unicorn's neck.

Realizing the scent had been the unicorn's blood, Madara was slightly curious to detect a scent of freshness in the smell of death surrounding the carcass. Even from where he was, Madara felt a lingering warm that was growing colder by the second.

The snake slithered forward cautiously. He was alert for danger and aware that whatever did this to the unicorn could still be lingering around.

The snake flicked its tongue out gently, tasting the air and basically just examining the carcass. Following its instinct, the snake had a brief moment of silence in honor for the dead unicorn. It might have been slightly comical, to have seen the snake halfway above the ground with its head tilted downwards to show respect.

Just when the snake was about to leave, the head of the carcass caught his attention. Looking closer, the snake shuddered. Unlike the other dead unicorns Madara had met, this one was the creepiest. Instead of empty milky white eyes, all the snake could see was inky black darkness. No iris, no cornea, just obsidian orbs above the frothing mouth of the unicorn.

Just as the snake was about to examined the blacken eye closer, a loud bang echoed through the forest accompanied by a shrill scream and yell.

"_Harry"_ Madara thought alarmed, cursing himself for forgetting his friend and rushed off.

* * *

The first thing Harry felt was a throbbing pain running up and down. The next sensation was the rough bark of a tree scratching his skin even through his layer of clothing. Groaning, he opened his eyes and realized he had been blasted backwards.

"I am not dead." The first thought entered his mind, he was slightly shocked, not that he was complaining mind you. Glancing forward, he noted grimly that Voldemort had actually missed on purpose. Just in front of where he was originally standing, was a big gaping hole. The blast had thrown Harry backwards.

He adjusted his glasses while trying to get up and winced. He felt more than saw the numerous cuts lining his body and arms. The few rips along his clothes only helped complete his disheveled look. Harry knew he will be suffering from bruises tomorrow, "That's if I do have a tomorrow…." He thought ominously.

The red mist figure was chuckling darkly. Voldemort was getting off on watching the boy who destroyed his body struggling to get up. The twin slits on his head which Harry guessed was his eyes was twinkling in a way that was pretty alarming.

Harry started petting the ground around him, searching for his fallen wand. Finding his precious wand, Harry raised it towards the red mist figure dumbly. Then, he realized he actually had no idea what to do.

Voldemort started laughing evilly, "This is the boy-who-lived? You can't even defend yourself. To think you managed to defeat me when you were a mere baby." He hissed angrily.

"Professor Dumbledore will stopped you!" Harry retorted bravely.

"Dumbledore!" The man spat, as if saying the name itself causes him pain. "That old coot has been one thorn to many. You think he really is all the great? That meddling fool is just as manipulative as I am, probably even better." He admitted grudgingly.

"Lies!" ran across Harry's mind. Angry, he send a Stinging Hex towards the floating figure. Once again, the spell passed harmlessly true. Instead, it hit Professor Quirrel had picked up the Pharoah's Ruby, making the man yelped and glared at Harry.

"Oops…" Harry thought.

The change was instantaneous. The red mist figure started pulsing with red energy, releasing a harsh glow that lit up the entire clearing. Harry had to squint at the harsh glare, Voldemort's eyes were practically glowing. Even from his distance, Harry could feel the Dark Lord's fury. The air seemed to crack with energy and even Professor Quirrel back away hurriedly, eager to avoid getting caught in his master's rage.

"Gryffindor brat! You will pay for that, insolent child."

With that, the man lifted his wand and this time, a silvery hex left the wand. Harry quickly threw himself to the side but he was not fast enough. With a cry of pain, Harry felt the spell slit through the flesh of his right leg. Tumbling and rolling, Harry tried hard to not land on his wounded leg.

Voldemort threw spell after spell at the young Gryffidor. Breathless and disorientated by the pain in his leg, Harry did not avoid the spells in time. Slashing Hex started raining on his defenseless self. Tears sprang to Harry's eyes as he screamed, fire hot pain was running up and down his body. Blood spurted out as long gashes break apart across his torso, back, hands. He thrashed around in pain trying to get away, desperately begging for the pain to stop.

The smell of Harry's own blood filled his nostrils and he was sure he was going to die. Voldemort stopped casting, a malicious smirked on his face seeing the boy thrashed on the forest ground. Fresh hot blood was spilling out of Harry's wounds and staining the brown earth, glinting gently under the bright moonlight.

Harry's harsh panting could be heard throughout the whole clearing. The boy tried to focus on the red mist figure through his haze of pain, his normally bright green eyes clouded because of the pain.

"No more games, this time I will kill you, my boy. To think, the Chosen One cowering at my feet like a filthy Muggle as be fit one of your status. Avada Kedavra!"

The wand spluttered as green wisp came floating out gently. "What?" The angered Dark Lord roared. Glancing backwards, he glared at his minion who covered backwards in fear. The once bright red gem had died down to a dim maroon.

Hissing his displeasure, Voldemort threw the wand back at its owner. 'Kill him!" he ordered.

"What?" Professor Quirrel's jaw slacked with surprised.

"I said, kill him, you worthless fool" the man sneered. "Do not test my patience Quirrel."

Eye harden in determination, Professor Quirrel nodded and stepped forward. Harry looked at his professor, No, this traitor, with fear. He was not ready to die. "Ron, Hermione!" Harry felt tears springing to his eyes. "It is my fault" he thought sorrowfully, "I got them involved in this mess"

Suddenly, Harry felt extremely angry. His fear giving over the desperation and frustration he felt. This is not fair. He was only a kid, he did not mean to kill the most feared Dark Lord of the century. He was only a baby for crises sake when he accomplished such an impossible feat. It was not like he planned it.

Harry felt his own magic respond to his emotions. He could feel it bubbling under his skin, itching to get up. His magic was rearing and falling, like the waves on the sea during a storm. He felt anger and hatred rising to the forefront of his mind, reacting to the volatile magic within his core. Something had awakened in Harry, like a dark presence. Harry felt his scar started to prickle painfully.

Professor Quirrel raised his wand, flicking it back in a long swish. "Goodbye Potter, Avada Kedavra!"

"_Harry"_

Suddenly, a black shape burst out of the shadows. With lightning speed, the shadow struck the man's hand and coiled around it. Professor Quirrel screamed in pain and shock, trying to fling the thing of his hand. The green beam of light went astray, shooting up into the trees, missing Harry by a wide berth.

Voldemort screamed in anger, yelling at the flailing man at the top of his voice. "Kill the boy! Kill the boy!"

If Madara could roar, he would have. However, he cannot. Therefore, hissing furiously, the snake started striking multiply at the Professor that had threatened his friend. He did not hesitated. Raising his fangs, the snake just struck every part of the man's body within reach.

Each time, he released as much of his venom as he could, feeling with satisfaction at the man's warm blood that spurt backwards into his mouth. At the same, he coiled his reasonably long body around the man's arm and squeezed with all the strength he could muster. With a resounding crack, the snake smirked in happiness when he felt the man's bones crushed under his powerful body.

Professor Quirrel's arm went limped as his wand felt to the forest floor, useless. His original agonized wails swiftly turned into moans of terror. He felt his body gave out as he felt icy cold pain burning through his veins. He collapsed on the forest ground, facing the dark sky. He tried to thrash but numbness spread through his entire body. He needed to get up, master would be furious. He had to kill the Potter boy for master or face punishment.

Shadows were threatening to cloud his vision and he could see black spots dancing with the stars in the sky. The pain from his broken arm was lost in his throes of haziness. The icy feeling was spreading, his lungs felt like they were collapsing. He tried to gulp in air but the more he tried, the less he seemed to inhale.

His body was twitching slightly and then, he felt his leg bone getting crushed under the onslaught of the snake. Oddly enough, there was no pain. He could feel his bone give under the snake's strength, yet there was no pain.

The man felt woozy, everything was confusing. The moon hung above, glowing ethereally beautiful. He knew something was sinking something into his flesh, feeling his flesh getting ripped to shreds by strong fangs. There was no pain, "Strange" he thought.

The moon seemed to shimmer briefly. Then, it started to dimmed. He felt something coiled around his chest and squeeze. Something was coming up his throat; he needed to gag but nothing happen. He felt his blood and bile trickling down his cheek as the snake tried to crush his ribs.

Next thing he knew, the moon gave away to darkness. Next, was a brilliant red that filled his vision as Professor Quirrel closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

The Pharoah's Ruby reacted to the soul trying to depart. As it was designed, it glowered harshly once more, enveloping the hand that was holding the gem. The soft shimmer spread over the body swiftly.

Fascinated, Voldemort and Harry could only watch as something silvery started to leak from the Professor's mouth and nose and ears. The white mist, which was the professor's soul tried to escape. However, the gem had it trapped. It screamed wildly and propelled itself forward, desperate for freedom. The scream sounded like the one the one that had attracted Harry over here in the first place except this time Harry can hear that it was the professor's own voice.

Even so, red tendrils wrapped around the soul, encasing it and tugging it towards the gem forcefully. Within seconds, it has been absorbed into the gem and the scream was cut off abruptly. It left behind eerie silence and a startled Madara who was eyeing the gem warily.

The gem was once again glowing a blood red. Seeing this, Voldemort quickly summoned the fallen wand. With a bang, Madara was blasted backwards into the bushes. A soft thud could be heard.

"_Madara, no!"_

Harry hissed in horror. Not him too!

The red figure looked slightly surprised but quickly composed his face into one of blank curiosity. "You speak Parseltongue?"

Harry was not listening. His heart was thudding in his ears, his own magic was thrashing about within his own soul. Unknowingly, he was trembling slightly. His scar too had started to burn, giving him a pounding headache. Not that he cared at the moment. Harry was too upset, too scared, too angry to think any of that.

"You framed Professor Snape, you lied about Professor Dumbledore, you killed my friends, you hurt Madara, you… you… you… AARRGGHH!"

Harry screamed his frustration. Without thinking, he pointed his basilisk tooth, phoenix core wand at the red apparition. Harry was acting on instinct but his magic was there for him. He could feel it, the raw magic being channeled through his core, to his arm, to the wand that he held protectively in front of him.

The black wand grew warm as the black paint that Harry painted on all that time ago just melted into nothing. As the white casing of his wand appeared, it trembled and a jet of green acid on fire came jetting out towards the red apparition

To say Voldemort was shocked was an understatement. The surge of magic was powerful, almost as stronger as some of his Dark spells back when he was still at his peak. He quickly erected a shield. To his horror, the green acid-like substance ate through his shield. It was aided by the fire that seemed to melt the shied. The next moment, he felt agonizing pain as he was covered in the vile substance and scorching heat.

Some of the green liquid landed on him, some passed through him and landed on the ground. The corpse of Professor Quirrel was covered in it and within minutes, the smell or burning and melting flesh filled the clearing.

The same thing was happening to Voldemort's form. He was supposed to be intangible but he felt like he was going through Hell with the amount of pain he was in. It was truly a weird combination, the burning of his flesh caused by the green liquid and another type of burning caused by the magical fire. The magic holding his figure failed and he felt himself melting apart. The wand he had been holding too caught fire and was reduced to ashes, rendering him helpless.

Voldemort did the only thing he could think off, he escaped back to the gem. He dropped his form and fled back into the safety of the gem. Inside was Professor Quirrel's soul, growing weaker by the second as its magical energy was drained to power the Dark Lord's soul. Without mercy, the Dark Lord corrupted the soul, draining its very essence. In moments, the soul that was Professor Quirrel was no more.

Knowing time is of essential as the gem was still in the burning corpse's hand. Gathering his magic, Voldemort struggled one last time to preserve himself from certain death.

* * *

Harry watched in wonder as the red apparition lit up on fire like the Christmas Tree Uncle Vernon used to bring back for Dudley. He felt his own magic sparkling feebly as he dropped his arm weakly to the ground. The next moment, there was a bright flesh as the red apparition seemed to collapse and disappear.

His vision was slightly hazy and the pain from his wounds had not diminished. He can feel blood dripping out of some of the larger gashes. Harry with some slight regret saw that the professor's body had also caught fire. He did not mean to do that. The smell of burning flesh caught his nose and he gagged slightly.

The throbbing in his head seemed to increase and Harry dropped his head with a pitiful groan. Everything seemed so woozy now.

There was cackle, a loud one. Harry jerked upwards in surprised. The gem was glowing once again. Because of the bright glow, Harry saw a crack starting to split down the middle. Not knowing what to do and cursing his extremely bad luck, "why can't the Dark Lord stay dead?", Harry tried to move away but flopped back uselessly.

Suddenly, the gem shattered completely. It rang out with s sharp tinkle, like a chandelier breaking all at once. A red beam shot out towards Harry. Harry only had time to widen his eyes before he was hit.

Agonizing pain once again, Harry screamed and trashed his head around. It felt like that was a typhoon and storm fighting over residence in his head. Unconsciously, he was banging his fist and head against the hard earth below him. He could feel his sanity threatening to snap apart due to the sensory overload. There was something forcing its way into his way. He grabbed his head and curled up into a fetal position.

Harry registered someone shouting in his ear, or was it inside himself? He did not know. All he wanted was the pain to stop. His could feel his soul lurched and his heard jumped with it. It felt like something being wrenched apart and it could very well be the case with all the fire he was feeling.

Then, finally the welcoming wave of darkness claimed Harry Potter into the abyss.

* * *

Almost done with this story. By the way, there might be a bit of minor changes here.


	27. Chapter 27: Protection

**Author's Note: I hope you all like this one. Thank you The Liesmith for your tip. Much much appreciated!**

**Question and Answers:**

**ShadowMist: Sorry, could not help it.**

**HellsMaji: I am asking for a slash pairing because I will have a slash pairing for the future sequels. Like another sequel of something. However, like the warnings in front. There is NO slash in this particular story involving Harry. I have to plan my stories in advance after all**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Protection**

Darkness…

That was the first thing Harry felt, the only thing he could see. Harry looked around in panic. The darkness was oppressing and he was confused. Where was he?

He flailed around and yelped, he realized there was no ground below him. He fleetingly flapped his arms uselessly like a bird before realizing that he was floating…. Or was it levitating? He have no idea.

Suddenly, a red glow caught his eye. Harry glanced upwards and to his horror, Voldemort was rushing towards him. He had once again retained his humanoid form and was charging towards him.

White hot pain seared through his forehead and Harry cried out in pain. He curled up in a ball, pressing his palms firmly against his scar. Voldemort was screaming at him in rage, shouting that he is going to kill him.

Voldemort reached out a red misty hand and grabbed Harry's shirt. A wave of fire seemed to flow their point of contact as Harry screamed. He tried to pushed the man off but the more he touched Voldemort, the more pain felt.

Harry was desperate. Everywhere hurts, he just wanted it to stopped. Tears were dripping down his cheeks as he struggled to escape. At the same time, Voldemort had stabbed through the boy with his free hand. Harry felt like his innards was burning, staring wildly in fear at where Voldemort's hand seemed to melt into his torso. It felt like Voldemort was trying to tear him apart on the inside.

Voldemort started to wrapped Harry in an embrace, Harry can feel his conscious slipping. Everything seemed to be blurring and he felt like passing out, the pain was excruciating.

Suddenly, a nasty raspy voice hisses out. _"No! Leave the boy alone"_

A white light emanated from the center of Harry's body. Harry jerked in surprised and Voldemort himself looked shock at the voice. The pure white light glowed outwards.

It spread slowly, pulsing brightly. Harry felt the pain within him dying slowly, leaving him aching and slightly sore, like his insides have been ripped out and placed back in.

Voldemort jerked backwards from the white, retracting his hands and floating backwards slightly. The white light started to take form, melting and molding into a long cylindrical shape in front of Harry. At the end of the white light, long thin spikes grew out of the head, fangs slide downwards and a forked tongue was formed. In seconds, the white light had formed into a white snake.

"Madara?" Harry whispered softly in surprised.

The snake ignored Harry and hissed menacingly at the petrified red man. Harry watched as the snake's white tail slithered gently over his body, almost like it was trying to soothe Harry's pain. Harry can feel his heart thudding erratically in his chest but the smooth cool feeling of the snakes tail was starting to calm him. Wherever the tail brushed, it seemed to soothe the ache that Voldemort has inflicted on Harry's body.

The snake's head was bobbing left and right gently as it glared at Voldemort who had a nasty snarl on his face. The man foolishly charged forward, hoping to attack Harry who was shielded behind the huge snake.

The snake hissed/ snarled in fury. _"Mine!"_ The snake lunged forwards. Before Harry could blink, the snake had wrapped its long body over Voldemort's struggling form. The red apparition was screeching in anger, clawing and tugging at the long white coils.

Harry watched in awe as the long winding coils seemed to compress in a death grip over Voldemort. The apparition seemed to squash and with a final cry, Voldemort's body popped. The red energy holding his form together spilled over and dissolved into nothingness. A final cry of anguish and fury was left ringing, echoing through the darkness that Harry was in.

Harry glanced at the snake warily as it turned its head and regarded Harry carefully. Its tail was wrapped in a coil around Harry's waist gently. On instinct, Harry knew he was safe. He do not know how but he is positive the snake would not hurt him.

The snake move and Harry tensed slightly. However, the snake only gently nudged Harry on the fore head before starting to rub its nose affectionately against Harry's scar. Harry giggled, it was ticklish.

The snake glanced at Harry with something akin to amusement as it gently flicked its tongue against Harry's right cheek. Just like how Madara sometimes do when the snake was trying to show affection to his human friend.

It was then that Harry noticed that the snake has blood red eyes, the pupil and slit was the color of blood. Somehow, the blood red eyes only seem to make the snake even more beautiful, contrasting beautifully against its gleaming white scales.

Emerald green met blood red as Harry and the snake looked into each other's eyes. That was all they did, getting lost in each other's eyes. Harry felt his face growing slightly warm with all the scrutinizing, not use to getting any attention at all since the Dursleys hated him and did their best to ignore his existence.

The snake's throat rumbled gently, like it was laughing silently. The snake broke their staring contest and started draping itself around Harry in coils, wrapping Harry gently in his folds. Harry expected the snake to be slightly cold, like Madara.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that the snake was emanating a warm aura and he felt peace. The more shrouded he was in those coils, the more at peace he was feeling. Peace, happiness, warmth was flowing through him gently, getting absorbed through his pores. Harry started to relax, yawning slightly as he suddenly felt dead tired.

Harry was comfortable. The snake tightened its coils, enough to hold Harry firmly in its coils, with enough pressure to feel comfortable. Harry felt safe, he felt secured and warmth. Something, Harry realized he never ever felt before in his short life.

This was something his inner child was always craving from the Dursleys, to feel love, to feel wanted. A tear slipped gently out of Harry's eyes. He wanted this but he knew he cannot ever get it from his relatives who hated the very ground he walked on.

Once it has settled down after finishing wrapping itself around Harry, the snake rested its head on Harry's shoulder. Tasting the salt in the air, the snake rose up and flicked the lone tear off with its tongue. It gently rested its head against Harry's cheek

Harry snuggled into the coils, wishing he could stay this comfortable together. He felt tired, emotionally drained. Fighting Voldemort had drained him and scared him horribly. He should be a bit more traumatized to be honest. Yet somehow, in the snake's coils, being comforted and surrounded by warmth. Harry cannot help but feel that everything is going to be okay.

As he laid his head down a coil, the snake settled down with Harry. Within moments, Harry has slipped off into darkness. The last thing he saw was a pair of blood red eyes, gazing gently and lovingly at him.

* * *

"…you think he will wake up?"

"Ron! Shh!"

"Sorry"

Harry stirred. He winced as sunlight struck his sensitive eyes. Blinking, Harry sat up and yawn. Streching his sore muscles, he felt something pop in his back.

Glancing around, Harry could vaguely make out that he was in the school ward. Seeing his glasses on the nightstand, he promptly reached out for them.

"Harry! You are awaked!"

Looking to his right, he saw an excited Hermione. Feeling his heart leapt to his chest, Harry cried out happily. "Hermione! You are alive!"

"Of course I am alive" the bushy haired girl snorted bossily, flicking her hair backwards. Harry could see that she was a little pale and was favoring using her left hand. There was also an ugly purple-yellowish on her forearm but other than that, she looks fine.

"What about…?"

"Right here mate."

Turning around, he saw Ron waving and grinning happily at him. The red head was in the hospital bed on Harrys left. Ron's right leg was wrapped in a cast. There were a few cuts still healing along his arms but other than that. He seemed happy. "How?"

Hermione sighed. "Turns out that You Know Who use a Blasting Hex against us. Ron managed to block most of the damage with the rock he was levitating thus stopping us from getting killed. We were lucky to escape with only broken bones, cuts and bruises."

Seeing Harry's raised eyebrows, she explained. "I broke my right arm. Madame Pomfrey fixed me up but it is a little stiff. Ron will be fine in a few more hours. She gave him a potion for it. It works slower than conventional healing spells but will heal the injury completely."

"What happened to me?" _"What happen to Madara?"_ Harry thought worriedly.

"I think I might be of more assistance here Harry."

At the sound of the newcomer's voice, the trio turned up.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Harry, Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, I trust all of you are well?" The trio nodded their heads.

"I received a letter from the Ministry requesting my attendance of an urgent matter. However, upon my arrival, I realized the place I left was actually the place that needed me. I rushed back here only to be inform by the school wards that there is powerful dark magic being used in the Forbidden Forest. Upon reaching my destination, I was just in time to see Voldemort being violently ejected out of your body. Before I could capture him, the man escaped into the forest. I am afraid that he is no longer here. I had alerted the residence of the forest and Hagrid is on the lookout but I am positive that by now, he is long gone."

"Professor, Professor Quirell…" Harry interrupted.

"A traitor," the old wizard replied calmly. "I am afraid I did not see that coming. If so, I would have taken tighter measures to protect the Pharaoh's Ruby. You see, it was a dark artifact given by the ministry to be safeguard as it is said Hogwarts is one of the safest place in Britain. Not to mention the ministry refused to leave such a powerful object in the clutches of the goblins at Gringotts. However, what puzzles me is the charred state of Professor Quirrel's body. Harry?"

The trio glanced at each other as Professor Dumbledore. "Sherbet lemon? It is a muggle sweet I am quite fond of" The wizard asked once he has settled down comfortably. The trio shook their heads. Humming softly, the man popped the sweet into his mouth. Then, he looked pointedly at them.

With that, Harry started the story. He told about going to Hagrid's house cause he forgot something (Harry decided to be best not to tell the complete truth), hearing the scream, investigating, finding Professor Quirrel, Hermione and Ron saving him, they getting attacked, fighting Voldemort, his wand shooting burning acid, Voldemort trying to posses him, his dream and the snake protecting him. Harry left out Madara saving him, he never really received permission for bringing a snake to school. His school letter only said he can bring a cat, owl or toad.

During the whole time, Hermione and Ron interjected a few things, helping make his story clearer. Professor Dumbledore however sat quietly and listened occasionally stopping to ask a simple question or two. His twinkling blue eyes seemed to harden slightly closer to the end of the story.

"This is indeed an incredible feat. I am proud of you Mr Weasley, Ms Granger for saving your friend. It looks like you two are true Gryffindors after all.

Ron blushed in pride while Hermione beamed at the prospect of getting praised by the Headmaster.

"As for you Harry, that was incredibly brave of you. To face Voldemort even though he could have killed you." Beside him, Hermione and Ron flinched once again at the sound of Voldemort.

"As for your dream, my guess is that your magic was protecting you from Voldemort's wrath. He was trying to possess you, my boy. He wanted to take over your body as a soul like his need something substantial, meaning a body to keep him grounded. However, it is extremely curious that your magic took on the form of a snake. Curious indeed…" The man's twinkly blue eyes scrutinized Harry closely, making Harry feel mildly uncomfortable.

"Nonetheless, it is a relief you are safe and sound. In terms of recent events, I will overlook the fact that all of you have broken a few school rules. Furthermore, Madame Pomfrey has assured me that you are fine. Your collapse was caused by magical exhaustion and considering you were facing Voldemort, it is not surprising. Bed rest for a few days and you will recover completely. Good day Harry, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger."

With that, Professor Dumbledore left the school ward.

* * *

**LALALALA~~**


	28. Chapter 28: Goodbye

**Chapter 28: Goodbye**

There was a mad scramble of activity as the boys in Gryffindor dormitory packed their bags for the holiday.

"Where is my scarf?"

"Hey guys, have anyone seen my…."

"Ron, you pig. That's my jacket."

"Sorry mate," a red faced Ron replied as he tossed the jacket he was holding back to Seamus.

It was the end of the school term end the boys had just returned from the school feast. They were stuffed and satisfied. Now was the last minute packing they had to complete before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Harry was sitting on his bed brooding. He had the foresight to pack earlier and was spared the last minute scramble his friends were undergoing.

He felt weird. Ever since that night, Harry was feeling relax. It was hard to describe, the sense of loneliness did not feel so bad any more. He can feel it, like something was in his mind out there. He can never isolate it out the course of his feelings yet whatever is it, it just seem to be at the back of his mind, waiting, just waiting.

However, most of all was that he was not eager to return to the Dursley. Hogwarts have came to be his home. He was well fed, he had friends to hang out with and it did not hurt that people here love him instead of all the negative attention he gets from the Dursleys.

Madara was wandering the school grounds. He was determined to feed himself properly before going back to feeding on the "measly skinny mice" back at Privet Drive as the snake has taken to call his food ever since he discovered the plump game that Hogwarts have to offer.

Harry remembered his joy at finding his snake as soon as he got out of the hospital wing. To say the snake was annoyed was an understatement. After all, the snake was left alone in the forest unconscious for a day after their confrontation with Professor Quirrel. Madara suffered a number of bruises from the impact with the tree but nothing life major.

The snake had complained a lot, exaggerating on his injuries. Harry could not tell as the bruises did not show up on his toxic green scales. Even so, the young wizard had gladly pampered his pet snake, feeding him treats that he stole from meal times. It was nice to fall back to a little sense of normalcy after the attack.

Harry was also a little uncomfortable from the earlier feast. The disappearance of Professor Quirrel had of course been noticed and rumours were spreading. It was only tonight had Professor Dumbledore made a speech to talk about Voldemort's attack.

The news had sent out a ripple of shock which quickly turned into cheers when they were told that the Boy-Who-Lived had once again stopped You-Know-Who.

Thanks to the Golden Trio's courageous deed, each of the earned Gryffindor four hundred points in total. Thus, they helped in winning the House Cup much to the distaste of Professor Snape if his scowl was any indication.

Harry Potter sighed as he laid in his bed thinking. Beside him, his dorm mates were still a fluster of activity. He was half-heartedly listening to Dean and Seamus argue over something when a dip in his bed cause him to turn.

Ron was grinning at him and Harry tilted his head. "Mate, you will be coming over to stay for the summer holidays." The red head stated with finality.

"How am I going to get there?"

"Don't worry, I will find a way to get you over."

With that, both boys grinned at each other. Maybe summer would not be so bad this year, Harry thought inwardly.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled up at platform 9¾. Parents were milling about and once can almost taste the sense of excitement in the air. Once the train pulled up into the station, children came spilling out as the air was split with squeals of excitement and people calling to each other in joy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione pulled their bags down and a sudden shout of "Ronald!" captured their attention.

The trio turned their heads to see Mrs Weasley, holding hands with a young girl with the Weasley trade mark red hair hurrying over, a big smile on her face. Ron immediately broke out in a smile and was promptly squash by his mother in a tight hug. Harry and Hermione stood by and watched in amusement as Mrs Weasley turned and smiled kindly at them.

"Harry dear, it is so great to see. Ronald told me so much about you." the mother said and she embraced him slightly. "And you must be Hermione." The lady said as she gave the bushy hair girl a gentle squeeze as well.

Both child nodded and said their greetings. Just then, they were interrupted in the form by the Weasley.

"Mum, you would not…"

"Believe this, our little Ronnie…"

"had been..."

"caught…."

"after school hours fighting You-Know-Who"

Both twins finish with a grand flourish before greeting their mother with a kiss each. Mrs Weasley frowned, "yes, I heard about that. Nasty business, thank goodness Dumbledore was there."

The twins seemed to mock pout when they realized their mother was not saying anything about ickle little Ronnie breaking school rules and open their mouths.

"Well, well, what do we have here. The entire Weasley family, a birght bunch you all are."

The interruption came in the form of a man with long haired blond, pale white skin as well as a black cane in his grasp. Beside him stood a petite, blond woman, a masked of indifference on her face with her hand placed gently none other than Darco Malfoy who was sneering at the happy reunion.

"Mr Malfoy, how nice to see you..."

Mr Malfoy coolly interrupted the flustered red haired woman, "I would say the same if not for the glare. I see Arthur is not here. Still caught up with work I presume. Jonkins have been quite harsh on his the last few days." The man says with a slight cold smile.

Meanwhile, the boys and Hermione was giving the blond family glares and the Weasley twins look about ready to prank the arrogant aristocrat in front of them.

"Mother"

The call signal the arrival of Percy Wealey brought everyone's attention to him, said boy calmly pushing his trolley of trunks towards them. Mr Malfoy smirked, "I bid you all a good day then children, Mrs Weasley."

With that, Darco left with his parents as smoothly as their arrival. Mrs Weasley shook herself and started hurrying them towards the wall while the twins muttered darkly along with Ron about the pompous arrogant Malfoy who thinks they are…

On the way out, Harry waved to Cedric Diggory who was with his parents as they went past the boundary between the Muggle world and the Magical one. Soon, he saw the Dursley's in their car, hooting loudly when they saw him. Vernon shouted loudly "Get your stuff in the car boy, we do not have all day."

"Are you going to be okay?" Hermione asked unsurely, glancing warily at the whale of a man after his outburst.

"Ya, I will be fine." Harry replied with a smile. "Besides, Dudly does not know I cannot do magic back home." With that, his smile became even wider.

"Don't worry mate, I will write to ya. Don't forget, you are staying over this summer.

Harry nodded his acceptance to Ron and jumped as Vernon hooted loudly one more time. "I got to go" the boy said as he did a last check, Madara around his bicep this time, Nighttalon will be flying home from Hogwarts, the owl hated cramped spaces in fact.

With one last glance and goodbyes, the Boy-Who Live scurried off towards the Dursleys for his summer holidays.

* * *

That's it for this story. :D


End file.
